Lo que somos
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: En un Universo Alterno, Hinata nos narra su vida. Todo parece cambiar para ella de una manera maravillosa y especia, hasta que una traición la deja desolada. Sin embargo, la vida sigue y se encuentra con un conocido desconocido para ella, una persona que había visto hace años pero que nunca trato. ¿Es una nueva oportunidad? ItachiXHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que somos**

Universo Alternativo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 1. Mi vida

Mi vida no ha sido especial, considero que ha sido monótona y llena de emociones amargas. Son contadas las cosas que en realidad me han hecho feliz.

Cuando nací, mi padre, el magnate hombre de negocios Hiashi Hyuga, se mostró decepcionado. Era simple, el esperaba un varón como primogénito, no una mujer. La empresa familiar se fundó con mi abuelo, se nombró Byakugan. Ese nombre tiene su historia, se dice que hace cientos de años, en Japón habían ninjas, y que nuestra familia perteneció a la élite de la época. Byakugan era el nombre que le habían dado al poder ocular que tenían nuestros ancestros, así que el abuelo decidió ponerle así a la empresa dedicada a los automóviles.

Y así fue como comenzó mi vida, con el desprecio eterno de mi padre. Cuando cumplí tres años, un suceso marcó profundamente a la familia Hyuga. Hizashi, el gemelo menor de mi padre falleció junto con su esposa en un terrible accidente de avión rumbo a China. Fue terrible, ya que mi primo, Neji tenía cuatro años.

Mi padre se hizo cargo de él desde entonces. Crecimos como hermanos, y eso llenó de orgullo a mi padre, ya que Neji significaba el hijo varón que no había tenido.

Mi madre, se embarazó otra vez. Y así fue como nació mi hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuga. Desde luego que mi padre no estuvo contento, otra mujer en el clan. Pero así eran las cosas.

Mientras Neji era el orgullo de mi padre, yo era la deshonra. Con el tiempo Hanabi se volvió una niña mayor e incluso tenía la mentalidad de una persona adulta, eran pocas las veces que conversábamos. Por lo regular ella siempre estaba con Neji, platicando de asuntos de _política, _suena curioso porque para su edad son temas _aburridos._ Al menos eso pienso yo, pero ni de loca le puedo decir eso a mi padre, me mataría.

Desgraciadamente, cuando cumplí diez años mi madre falleció.

De un día para otro. Ella era la única que podía entenderme, o tan sólo escucharme. Con ella compartí mi tiempo en esa gran casa, que cada día era más grande y solitaria. Desde aquél día, me dediqué a cuidar del jardín de _Noriko Hyuga_.

El tema de la muerte de mi mamá es un tabú en casa, nadie lo menciona. Como si ella no hubiese existido.

Hanabi era la hija predilecta, en innumerables ocasiones mi padre me dijo que debía ser como ella _fría y calculadora. _Ella y yo somos polos opuestos. Y que decir de Neji, el era como mi hermana. Parecía que yo sobraba en esa casa, no puedo llamarle hogar a algo que no es.

Los años de secundaria fueron malos. No tenia amigos, es más nunca los tuve. Es cierto, conversaba con algunos chicos pero al final me daba miedo de que fueran como mi papá. Odiaba ir a casa, él era tan calculador y sobreprotector. Enviaba a Neji a buscarme a la escuela, y debía salir a cierta hora, de lo contrario tendría una buena platica sobre conducta y modales. Y que decir del maquillaje, mi padre me lo quitaba si me veía con un poco de rubor o rímel. Decía que eso era para las mujeres que tienen relaciones con muchos hombres.

En alguna ocasión quise morir, y desaparecer. Nunca sonreí, hablaba muy poco, era algo asi como un robot, obligada a decir _gracias, por favor, de nada, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, hasta luego. _A veces lloraba en el baño, cuando mi papá me gritaba demasiado fuerte, o cuando Hanabi no me dejaba hablarle. En alguna ocasión lloré enfrente de él, y desde luego que fui castigada.

_Demasiado blanda y sensible. No digna de ser primogénita de los Hyuga._

Muchas veces mi padre me dijo que me iba a desheredar, en realidad no me importaba. El dinero es algo tan vanal, es decir, nunca me ha hecho falta nada económicamente, pero sentimentalmente me ha faltado todo.

Y mi calvario comienza cuando discutimos sobre lo que quería estudiar. Siempre me gusto la arquitectura, ver esas formas en los edificios era algo que a mi parecer podría ser hermoso.

¿El resultado? Me envió a un internado en el extranjero, ahí aprendí otros idiomas, como el español y el inglés. Tampoco tuve amigos, y estudié mi último año de secundaria.

En ese mismo internado se nombraba mucho a un _Itachi Uchiha, _el cursaba el último año de preparatoria y estaba en el cuadro de honor como el mejor estudiante. Incluso se decía que era el mejor en muchas generaciones desde la fundación del colegio.

En realidad puede que sepa quién es. Es decir, los Uchiha son los enemigos de mi padre, por asi decirlo. Ellos son dueños de la competencia de Byakugan: Sharingan, y en la actualidad abrieron una nueva empresa, llamada Mangekyo.

Cuando me gradué de esa escuela no supe más de Itachi. Solo lo conocí por la típica foto de alumno ejemplar, se veía como un vago, bueno no tanto. Sino que más bien tenia un aspecto misterioso, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y un cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos … eran como la puerta a otro mundo. Misterio, sí, esa es la palabra para describirlo.

En fin, después de eso tuve que estudiar la carrera que mi padre quiso. El es de una idea fatalista que simplemente no va conmigo, dice que todos estamos marcados por un destino antes de nacer, por desgracia Neji sigue con esa ideología.

Hanabi, debe ser abogada, Neji, administrador de empresas y yo… bueno, yo debo estudiar Economía.

Si alguien me pregunta que si me agrada la carrera diría que no. De hecho me aburren los números y esas cosas, no tengo problemas con las matemáticas, pero no me gustan. En la escuela me metí a talleres de arte, a escondidas de mi padre y por suerte nunca lo descubrió. Y agradezco eso. Por lo menos eso hacia todo más fácil.

Regresar a Konohoa después de estar en un internado no era algo que me fuera grato. Extrañaba sus montañas y su cielo azul. Más no a mi familia. Cuando llegue, nadie me dijo _Te extrañé, ¡bienvenida! _Ni nada por el estilo.

Y comencé la Universidad. Era aburrido sentarme y escuchar cosas aburridas. He sido una alumna ejemplar, más que nada para complacer a mi padre en todo. Aunque no ha valido la pena.

En mi salón hay un chico, bastante atractivo. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y es entonces cuando recuerdo a aquel _Itachi Uchiha, _son hermanos. Del último no sé nada, solo sé que Sasuke es popular y engreído. Es demasiado rápido para decirlo pero me gusta. Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha.

Yo sabía que la vida no podía ser tan mala, a mis veintiún años de edad, mi padre me dijo que hiciera tratos con el Uchiha. Yo acepté, es decir, él nunca me deja hablar con un hombre. Pero ese mismo día, Neji me confesó que en realidad, mi padre me estaba usando, el creía que si yo tenía alguna relación sentimental con el Uchiha lograríamos unir las empresas y así evitar esa rivalidad. Y no me dolió el hecho de que me vieran como una especie de negociación. No. De hecho me agrado que mi padre me estuviera encaminando hacia el hombre que yo quiero.

Y así fue como conseguí hacerme novia de Sasuke.

Conocí su lado amable y hasta tierno, y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Cierto dia, mi padre y Sasuke hablaron a solas en el despacho. No sé que se dijeron pero no fue malo. De eso estoy segura.

Cuando cumplimos tres años de noviazgo me pidió el matrimonio. Fue algo mágico, es decir, mi racha de mala suerte había pasado. Era feliz. Y entonces fue que supe que tenia una nueva oportunidad de vivir lejos del dolor.

Me fui a vivir al departamento de Sasuke, aunque, en ocasiones peleábamos porque yo no quería intimar con él, no es que no quiera, sino que no me siento segura. Pero eso no importa, de hecho en algún momento debo tener _eso _con él.

Un día antes de cumplir los tres años un mes, llevó a la casa a una amiga. Él siempre ha sido popular con las mujeres y a pesar de que me dan celos no le digo nada, ¿Qué mas da? Yo sé que el me quiere y eso a final de cuentas esta bien. He tenido pretendientes, desde que estaba en la secundaria, pero a todos rechacé. Recuerdo muy bien a mi compañero de la Universidad, Kiba Inuzuka. Me hablaba de cosas de matrimonio y ser felices para toda la vida, y yo le dije que no. Que alguien ya tenia mi corazón. El entristeció. También Naruto Uzumaki, él me pdio ser su novia, y eso que es el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Y lo peor es que se me declaró cuando yo apenas tenia medio año de andar con él. Desde luego le dije que no. Actualmente él sale con Sakura Haruno, una prometedora estudiante de Medicina. Y me da felicidad. Bien por él.

Y retomando lo de las relaciones, hace cerca de un año y medio conocí a Tenten, se podía decir que es la única amiga que he tenido, ella es novia de mi primo. El nunca me lo dijo, ella fue quién me lo confesó. Si mi padre se entera, seria una gran decepcion. Pero en fin, la chica que Sasuke trajo a casa era rubia de ojos azules. Me le quede viendo, era muy bonita y de algún modo se me hizo conocida su cara, sin duda era Ino Yamanaka.

Serví la cena. Ella sonrió y Sasuke se mostro indiferente. Toda la cena estuve excluida, ella y el hablaban animosamente. Simplemente los miraba.

Cerca de la medianoche, Ino se marchó. Con Sasuke.

No me preocupo, ya que el dijo que la llevaría a su casa. No niego que me dieron celos, pero confio en él.

Me quedé dormida, así que no se a que hora llegó a casa. Desperté y en efecto, el estaba ahí. Preparé su desayuno favorito, el cual consistía en onigris y té. Pasó una hora y el no despertaba, aún. Supuse que ese día debería llegar tarde a la empresa, de lo contrario se hubiera parado mucho antes que yo. El desayuno se enfrió y lentamente me acerque al cuarto, quería darle los buenos días. Además hoy era un día especial, treinta y siete meses juntos. Y cada mes hemos acostumbrado ir a cenar, a un restaurante que está al sur de Konohoa, en la terraza.

-Sasuke- trató de moverlo –Buenos días.

De repente, despertó como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué hora es?

Simplemente no sabia

-Cerca de las 10- respondí tímidamente

-¡Joder, Hinata voy tarde!

Salió corriendo, pero a su paso tomó una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y me dejo en su recamara.

Salí detrás de él. Vi como trataba de ponerse la corbata, considero que soy buena en esas cosas, desde pequeña supe amarrar corbatas, así que me acerqué para ofrecerle mi ayuda

-¡Quítate!

Me quedé sorprendida, jamás, en tres años de relación se había portado así.

-Hice tu desayuno preferido- agregué con miedo, esa actitud suya me recordaba a la de mi padre y, en menor medida a la de mi primo

Y se fue. Ni siquiera se despidió ni me dijo un _gracias. _Como chica, a veces esperamos que nos digan algo, sea bueno o malo. Usualmente que sea positivo, claro. Pero no fue así.

Me tumbé en el sillón y tomé un onigri que ya estaba frío. Tenía ese estúpido nudo en la garganta, nudo que no sentía desde que me fui de casa.

Pasaron varias horas, dormí un poco. La mesa seguía puesta y puse en el refrigerador el desayuno. Y en una jarra el té. Seria buena opción hacer una bebida fresca para un día caluroso. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, si Sasuke no llegó a las tres es porque definitivamente no iba a llegar a comer.

Suspiré agotada, me toqué las sienes. Miré a través de la ventana, era un día estupendo. Perfecto para salir. En ese momento deseé de corazón que Sasuke estuviera en nuestro hogar y no en el trabajo. Pero no debía ponerme de exigente, comprendo su trabajo.

Al fin y al cabos la noche nos espera y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Cada mes, nos hemos visto a las siete en el restaurante, así que decido bañarme y arreglarme.

Finalmente llega la hora. La mesa ya esta reservada, subo a la terraza, en donde se puede apreciar que el sol se está metiendo. Tomo asiento, por lo regular Sasuke llega media hora antes a sus citas, me sorprende que no haya llegado pero supongo debe ser el trabajo. El mesero se acerca, y para mi sorpresa es el mismo que nos atendió el mes pasado, cuando Sasuke me pidió matrimonio y estar toda una vida juntos. Pido un té helado y un whisky, para el desde luego. Yo nunca he tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica.

Pasa media hora y él no llega. El mesero vuelve a la mesa y me pregunta si deseo pedir la carta. Niego con la cabeza.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado llega Sasuke, esta vez trae unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra ajustada. Es un look universitario, que me recuerda esos años, tampoco es como si estuviera vieja, pero hace mucho que no lo veía así. Sonrió. Para mi mala suerte el no me devolvió la acción.

Tomó el whisky con brusquedad y lo tomo de un trago. Alcé mis cejas, esperando que dijera algo. No lo dijo.

-Hola- me sonrojé al instante, eran pocas las veces en las que yo he iniciado una conversación.

-Hinata, iré al grano- me miró profundamente –No quiero casarme contigo.

Sentí un mareo, y mi sangre fría. Una sensación de escalofríos me recorrió de pies a cabeza. No parpadeé ni dije una sola palabra. No sonreí, no lloré, ni siquiera me enoje.

-No quiero seguir contigo, estoy harto.

Él seguía moviendo su boca y decía cosas, palabras que no escuché.

_No quiero casarme contigo. No quiero seguir contigo, estoy harto._

Y dijo más, muchas más palabras que fueron como cuchillos para mi ya dañado corazón. Y recordé que mi padre me dijo que si él no era mi esposo, me debía olvidar de la familia. Que me estaba encargando una cosa sencilla e imprescindible para el bienestar económico y social de _nosotros. _¿Qué diría mi padre? Sacudí y saqué de mi mente esos recuerdos.

El me dio la espalda y se fue de la terraza. Yo seguía ahí, sentada. El sonrojo no se me bajaba. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no parpadear, sabia que si lo hacia lloraría. Deje un billete de una denominación sumamente alta, fue el primero que estaba en mi cartera y lo deje en la mesa, el mesero se que quedo viendo de una manera sorpresiva y le hice señas de que estaba bien, que se quedara todo el cambio y que de ahí tomara la cuenta de las bebidas. Salí corriendo de ahí, sin importar que traía tacones, bajé las escaleras y llegué a la recepción del restaurante, ahí estaba el automóvil de Sasuke, azul oscuro, brillante y lujoso. Abrió la puerta y ahí salió una mujer. Sentí como si me desmayara. Fuego en mi corazón, un dolor. Terrible.

Era Ino Yamanaka.

Y se besaron.

Después, bueno, ya no supe. Alcancé a ver que pasaron junto a mi, riéndose. Entraron al restaurante. ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo estaba _bien. _Reí algunos minutos, la gente se me quedaba viendo. Reía locamente, como jamás en mi vida, pero no era una risa de diversión, no. Era de dolor, de pena y un poco de enojo.

Me quité los tacones, no quería pedir un taxi. No, en realidad no quería nada. O quizá sí, morirme.

* * *

Tururururu ¡Hola! Quiero decirles que esta historia se me ocurrió hace poco, así que mi inspiración es reciente. Desde enero, no se me ocurría una historia, pero no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que me puse a escribir como loca maniática antes de que algo pasara.

Quizá no lo sepan, pero mi pareja favorita es el ItaHina *o*, adoro esos personajes, así que en lo personal, la mayoría de las historias que he escrito son de este tipo, espero esta sea de su agrado y tenga buena aceptación.

/uuuuu\ ¡Sayonara! - Deseo que me envien sus reviews y que me sigan, si no, no me sentiría motivada a escribir :*


	2. Regreso sin retorno

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capitulo 2. Regreso sin retorno

Caminé descalza durante algunas horas. Era de noche, la luna estaba en su cenit. El vigilante del edificio se me quedo viendo curiosamente. Nunca me cayó bien.

Mi bolsa de mano y mis tacones en la otra. Cabizbaja, entré al edificio, el me conocía perfectamente bien. Subí las escaleras con pesar. Ni siquiera había llorado, mi orgullo de mujer no me lo permitía. En cuanto entré a casa lo hice.

Llegué al umbral de la puerta y me eché a llorar. Han sido dos las veces que he llorado de esta manera, la primera, fue cuando mi madre murió, desde luego que lo hice a escondidas, en el baño donde nadie viera. En el funeral, papá nos prohibió mostrar señas de ser débiles.

Y esta, es la segunda vez. Sólo que aquí lo hago totalmente sin restricciones, nadie está observándome.

Me siento en el piso y me recargo en la puerta, no quiero seguir caminando dentro del departamento. Cada lugar me trae un recuerdo.

Aquél sillón me recuerda las veces en que vimos películas, siempre hacíamos palomitas y los domingos eran maratones de ellas. Había ocasiones en las cuáles sentía ganas de llorar, películas crueles de la Segunda Guerra Mundial o muy cursis de amor, _Posdata Te Amo, _me marcó muchísimo. También había películas que eran _divertidas, _pero estuve a nada de derramar lágrimas en la parte en la cual un pececito sale de su pecera y casi muere.

El baño, tiene su historia. Una vez hubo una fuga de agua, y Sasuke se empapó todo, a los días enfermó de gripe y lo cuide a base de cuidados caseros. Remedios que mi madre aplicaba en mi, (_te, caldo de pollo, miel con azúcar), _a pesar de que Sasuke odia el azúcar comió la miel. Cuando recién me vine al departamento, tuve que lavar, y el estaba conmigo. Jugamos con las burbujas, ya que le eché mucho jabón.

En la cocina estuvimos apunto de tener _eso, _sin embargo no me sentía comoda. El lo respeto, o al menos eso creo. Ese día se porto un tanto distante, pero nada de que preocuparse…

Es mejor no recordar, no ahora. No hoy. Estoy en la cocina y veo una taza con café… y vuelvo a recordar.

Color roja, y a la mitad. Su taza favorita con su café preferido. Tiene una capa de dureza, en efecto, está frío. Nunca tomaba esa bebida con azúcar, en cambio, yo sí. Me deje caer cerca del refrigerador, el cuál se sentía helado. Sentía una sensación de vacío, de desesperación.

Grité, esperando a que alguien me golpeara y dijera que era una pesadilla. O que soy débil, simplemente quería que alguien estuviera ahí, sin criticarme...sólo estando ahí.

Me toqué las sienes, me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Me paré con dificultad y me sostuve del _mango_ del refrigerador. Sentía nauseas. Por suerte, la mesita del desayuno estaba ahí y me senté. Tomé un vaso y noté que estaba temblando, en realidad no me importó, sin embargo apliqué una fuerza extraordinaria y sentí un líquido caliente. Había roto el vaso y me corté. Golpeé la mesa, mientras sentía mis frías lágrimas recorrer mi rostro. Y esa sensación en la garganta, un nudo que seguía ahí, a pesar de seguir llorando. Mi corazón dolía, siempre me he preguntado por qué duele cuando algo te duele, valga la redundancia. En alguna ocasión, cuando mi madre murió y se estaba poniendo de moda el Internet, investigué acerca de ello. Ingresé en el buscador de Google y puse _"¿por qué el corazón duele?"_ Algunas respuestas eran, que podía ser un mal cardiaco o un futuro ataque al corazón, y existía una respuesta, la que yo buscaba: Porque ahí guardamos nuestras emociones, y al existir un dolor emocional sentimos una opresión en el pecho. Cuando lloramos demandamos mucha presión al pecho apretando la caja toraxica y acelerando el pulso provocando el dolor "de corazón". Ese día lloré más de lo normal, no me convenció del todo la respuesta, pero desde aquél día sigo aquella ideología.

Con pereza, me acerqué al lavabo y enjuagué mis manos, hasta que el agua dejo de salir roja, quiero decir, dejé de sangrar.

Comenzó a llover.

Era una lluvia fuerte, con granizo y truenos. De niña le tenía pavor, y mi madre me abrazaba y arrullaba.

_No tengas miedo, mientras esté viva, no debes tener miedo._

_¿Vivirás para siempre mamá?_

_Claro, en tu corazón._

Fue en esa ocasión que deje de temerle a la lluvia. Incluso, me empezó a gustar. En mis épocas de colegiala, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, observaba en la ventana como caían las gotas de lluvia. Era como si me hablaran y me dijeran que en algún momento, todo estaría bien.

Pero hoy no es ese día. Hoy tengo miedo, en especial del futuro.

Un rayo cae y hace que me sobresalte.

Lo mejor será dormir, o por lo menos tratar.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que seguía con el mismo vestido, mi reflejo en el espejo no me favorecía en nada.

Rímel corrido, parecía un mapache.

Mi peinado totalmente destruido.

Solté una carcajada, ¿Qué más daba? No había nadie en ese lugar. Nadie que me dijera que me veía mal o que estaba demasiado destruida, sentimentalmente hablando.

Ya no quería dormir más, de hecho la noche anterior no tuve el mejor sueño. Y enfrente estaba el cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha.

_No quiero estar contigo._

Las palabras que dijo en el restaurante siguen en mi mente, retumbando como voces gritonas. ¿Por qué no quiso estar conmigo? ¿Acaso soy demasiado infantil? ¿Es porque ella es más bonita? No lo culpo, los ojos azules de Ino y aquella cabellera rubia volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

Y ahí estaba yo, justo delante de la puerta de mi _ex prometido, de mi ex novio_. Abrí con temor y empujé sigilosamente la puerta. Su cama estaba tendida, en un orden extraordinario, el es maniático a eso. Orden. Orden y más orden.

Husmeé la habitación, parecía que todo estaba bien. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió de repente. Me acerqué a los armarios y mi sorpresa fue… no grata. No estaba su ropa, ni sus zapatos. Nada que perteneciera a él.

En la mesita de noche estaba una foto de él abrazándome, sujeté el retrato mientras soltaba lágrimas. Aventé eso, hacia la cama. Y eso hice conmigo, me tumbé en la misma y miré al techo. Recordando todos los momentos que pase junto a él.

Primera cita, _en un cine, comiendo palomitas de colores._

Primer beso, _en la parte trasera de su coche._

Primer sueño juntos, _cuando deseamos formar la familia que nunca tuvimos._

Pero todo esto no valía ahora. Son sueños rotos. Después miré mi dedo anular y me sentí estúpida, quería arrancarme este sentimiento de desolación, me siento estúpida. Solté mi brazo y pude notar que algo hacia bulto en la cama. Curiosa, la destendí, y me di cuenta que no estaba tan ordenada como pensé en un principio.

Era su celular, el cual estaba envuelto entre las sabanas. No estaba bloqueado, y tuve la necesidad de revisarlo. Un aura de _desconfianza_ me invadió, nunca he revisado las cosas ajenas, jamás. Sin embargo lo hice.

Y bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero al menos murió sabiendo.

Lo que vi me abrió los ojos de una manera dolorosa.

Me engañaba.

Me era infiel

¡Me vio la cara!

Aventé el celular, y se escuchó el sonido de cuando algo se rompe. Sinceramente ya no importaba. Y sonroje el celular muchas veces hasta que finalmente se apagó. Grite tan fuerte como pude y aventé las almohadas. Quería destruirlo todo, absolutamente todo. Opté por salir corriendo del cuarto e irme _al mío. _

Y así como los clavadistas se tiran al agua, yo lo hice pero a la cama.

Me dormí un buen rato, y cuando desperté eran ya las ocho de la noche. Había pasado un día sin comer y sin bañarme. Rodé los ojos, no me apetecía hacer nada. De repente, mi celular empezó a sonar. Me dirigí hacia él con toda la pereza del mundo, pero para eso tuve que buscarlo, y cuando finalmente lo encontré…

_Treinta llamadas pérdidas. Cinco mensajes de voz. Diez mensajes de texto. Sesenta WhatsApp y dos mensajes de facebook._

Miré a mí alrededor, mientras me sentaba en el sillón. Tenía el mismo vestido de ayer, y ni siquiera me tome la molestia de quitarme el maquillaje. Daba lo mismo si me veía demacrada o con sesenta años más. No me importaba en lo absoluto, era mi vida y de nadie más.

Las llamadas eran de mi padre y de Neji. Los mensajes de texto de ellos, y los whatsApp eran de Hanabi y mi primo. Los mensajes de facebook también pertenecían a mi hermana y a Neji.

Suspiré pesadamente, seguramente la noticia ya había corrido. Las llamadas las eliminé. Y escuché cada uno de los mensajes de voz

_¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañar a Sasuke?_

_Hinata, es la décima vez que llamo a tu celular ¿Dónde demonios estas?_

_Conesta Hinata Hyuga._

_Prima, está bien. No entiendo los motivos de tu irresponsabilidad, pero queremos hablar contigo_

_Ven a la empresa mañana a las doce del día, asuntos importantes._

El primer mensaje de voz me caló ¿Qué yo qué? No paré de reírme divertida, y lo entendí. Sasuke inventó que yo lo engañé.

Y los mensajes de texto eran similares. De hecho decían textualmente lo que dijeron en buzón de voz.

Los WhatsApp eran diferentes. Hanabi se dedicó a escribirme groserías como

_Perra, estúpida ¿Por qué dejaste al mejor hombre? _

Y muchas más cosas que, honestamente preferí no seguir leyendo.

Los mensajes de facebook decían que me comunicara.

Y no respondí ni las llamadas, ni los mensajes de texto, ni los de whatsApp y mucho menos los de Facebook.

Arrojé mi celular, lo rompí. Inmediatamente desconecté el cable de teléfono de casa, en donde tenía ya, unas diez llamadas.

Tome un vaso con agua helada. Rompí en llanto, me senté en el piso y lloré, profundamente.

Ahora tenía el verdadero desprecio de mi familia. Ya no tenía nada. O quizá simplemente no tuve nada.

¿Amigos? Jamás los tuve. ¿Novio? ¡Jamás! ¿Padre? Nunca me quiso ¿Madre? Murió cuando yo era aún una niña ¿Hermanos? Me tratan de perra inútil.

Simplemente nada valía la pena. Con cuidado me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño, en donde me di la ducha más larga de toda mi existencia. Me puse un pans y una playera guanga. Parecía un fantasma, no puedo creer que las personas envejezcan treinta años en un día. Tengo ojeras profundas y los ojos hinchados.

Duermo.

Tengo pesadillas

Y despierto.

Son las dos de la tarde. Lo primero que hago es encender la televisión y me encuentro con la peor noticia amarillista que haya visto en mi vida

_Sasuke Uchiha comprometido con Ino Yamanaka._

_Historia de amor que inicia a partir de que alguien le rompió el corazón al magnate joven Uchiha. Alguien sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos, pero el karma existe y ahora, esta pareja de enamorados consumaran su amor en tres meses, cuando se lleve a cabo la celebración más esperada del año._

Arrojé el control de la televisión y lloré fuerte. ¿Qué hice para merecer eso? Ah, y peor aún, no podía probar que Sasuke me fue infiel porque yo misma me encargue de desaparecer su maldito celular.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me traicionó. Ya no he llorado tan lastimosamente. Sin embargo no he salido, mi rutina consiste en comer arroz cocido y té. Bañarme y dormir.

No he salido para nada y me preocupa el hecho de que ya se está acabando la despensa. Recuerdo bien la última vez que la surtimos, de haber sabido en ese momento… hubiese comprado muchas cajas de té y bolsas de arroz

Y de paso, unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Y por qué no? Unos antidepresivos.

¿Pero quién iba a pronosticar eso? Nuestra relación iba muy bien, de hecho no había señales de que él me engañara. O quizá, tan solo quizá, esas salidas repentinas en la noche _cuando Naruto se enfermaba_, cuando en el trabajo, _mi suegro_ le pedía estar horas extra… o cuando no llegaba a comer por el exceso de trabajo.

Fui estúpida, pero, a veces tener buen corazón sale caro.

_Alguien sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos._

¿Qué se sentiría ser esa persona? ¿Cómo? Toda mi vida mi padre me dijo que debía ser dura, calculadora, fría. Ahora lo entiendo.

Pero seguía empeñada en ser una chica dulce, tierna y sensible.

Y por primera vez después de muchos días Salí a la calle. Fui al supermercado más cercano y llené el carrito de té y arroz. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me di cuenta de que mi tarjeta de crédito no pasaba, intenté con cinco y tampoco. Sonreí de lado y pagué con efectivo.

Mi padre se encargó de congelarme cada una de las tarjetas de crédito.

Cuando llegue al departamento, el policía me dijo que recordara que el departamento le pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke. Asentí con la cabeza, claro que lo sabía. Entendía que, en pocas palabras ya no tenía nada, ni económicamente.

Busqué efectivo. Tenía el suficiente como para quedarme en un hotel y después llegar a casa, arrepentida y diciendo que lo engañe. Después mi padre me daría una golpiza y se burlarían de mí. Me saqué de la mente esos pensamientos, y me dediqué a tomar té y tratar de mejorarme emocionalmente. Me tenía a mí misma, y al final era eso lo que en verdad importaba.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! ¡Gracias por sus reviws 7u7, enserio.

Hoy me desperté con ganas de actualizar, y bueno, edité el capítulo unas tres veces para que quedara PRO STYLE (Okey, ignoren eso). GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, leí cada uno de los comentarios 3 se los agradeceré infinitamente, me da gusto que la historia haya tenido buena aceptación en el Primer capítulo, y he de decir que este capítulo me causo cierta tristeza al escribirlo, suelo meterme mucho en el personaje (más cuando escribo en primera persona)... en fin 33 ¡SAYONARA!


	3. Soy infinita

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capitulo 3: Soy infinita.

Tatareaba una canción. Asleep, de The smiths. Mientras me ponía un vestido. El dinero se acaba y lo sé, ha pasado un mes desde que rompí con Sasuke.

No he salido a la calle, estoy aislada. De hecho, no tengo la certeza absoluta del tiempo. Mi familia no se ha comunicado conmigo, ni siquiera han venido a reclamarme algo.

Sigo con la rutina de _despertar, bañarme, mirar lo demacrada que estoy, ir a la cocina, (comer te y arroz, básicamente) y finalmente dormir. _

¿Quién lo diría?

No he ido a la oficina, deje muchos proyectos pendientes. No tengo cabeza para algo más, sí, me dolió y mucho. La vida sigue, lo sé. Lo he escuchado, si yo no me diera fuerzas ¿quién me las daría? Hoy despierto y sé que es un día diferente, así me siento. He sentado cabeza, no puedo estar sumida en esta depresión toda mi vida, a final de cuentas.

Esta vez me tomo un baño relajante y caliente, me perfumo con el mejor perfume. Y también me pongo mi mejor vestido, aquél que me da una elegancia única. Tacones y maquillaje no pueden faltar.

Ahora el espejo me favorece, me dice que me veo bien y que _puedo rejuvenecer algunos años, después de todo._

Son alrededor de las diez de la noche, he escuchado de un bar que está a las afueras de Konohoa, es moderno y va mucha gente.

Pero me siento _mal. _Nunca he ido ¿cómo debería comportarme? Tengo casi veinticinco años, me siento vieja. Es decir, cuando yo estaba en la Preparatoria _las chicas y los chicos_, iban cada fin de semana a los bares de Konohoa e incluso de Sunagakure, una ciudad que está a dos horas. Es calurosa, o al menos eso dicen.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras del edificio, suponiendo que alguien me vería. Me siento infinita.

"_La nena está vestida elegantemente, sin lugar al que ir,__  
__esa es la pequeña historia de la chica que conoces,__  
__confiando en la amabilidad de los extraños,__  
__Ponte tu vestido rojo, ponte tu pintalabios,__  
__canta tu canción, canción, ahora, la cámara está encendida,__  
__y tú estás viva de nuevo."_

La noche está en su cénit, el vigilante del edificio me mira inquisitivamente y dice cosas que no logro captar.

Me siento más viva que nunca.

Una sensación de libertad, aunada a un poco de dolor.

La calle está vacía, me pregunto en donde estará toda la gente. Las luces de la ciudad siguen ahí, iluminando todo.

Divisó un taxi a lo lejos y le hago la parada.

-Buenas noches, ¿a dónde la llevo?

-Al bar _de las afueras_- todo el mundo lo conocía por ese nombre.

El hombre puso en marcha el automóvil y pedí que fuera más rápido. Se siente bien como el aire pega en mi cara.

Finalmente, después de media hora de camino llegamos. Salí literalmente despavorida del coche, esa emoción por ir a conocer el mundo.

Aventé un billete, y le dije que se quedara con el cambio (_como si me sobrara dinero). _

Inmediatamente cause la atención de los hombres. Nunca me han llamado fea, sin embargo en innumerables ocasiones me he sentido así, es decir, no tengo muy buena autoestima que digamos. Pero hoy, mis complejos emocionales no importan. Sólo quiero divertirme. Y quizá cuando despierte al otro día sea la misma de siempre, _nostálgica y deprimida._

Me abren la puerta del lugar y escucho un murmullo que dice

_-Es la hija de Hiashi._

¿Conocen a mi padre? No lo sé, y ahí fue cuando comencé a sentirme incómoda. ¿Qué diría él de todo esto?

El bar tiene luces color neón. Todo mundo baila en medio de la pista de baile, se divierten. Toman y fuman.

Tosí un poco e inmediatamente me sentí estúpida. ¿No puedo tolerar el olor del cigarro? Camino un poco más adelante, hacia la barra de bebidas.

Hay botellas de muchos tamaños y colores. Algunas son verdes, otras azules. ¿Importa el color?

-¿Qué desea?- el mesero me preguntó amablemente.

¿Qué debía decir yo? Recordé algunas bebidas alcohólicas que mencionaban en la Universidad _cerveza, tequila, coñac, whisky, vino rojo…._

-Un coñac, por favor- me apresuré a decir. Se escucha bonito el nombre, ¿no?

Y me dieron la bebida. Me apresuré a tomarla y el hombre se me quedo viendo.

Se sintió extraño, no mal. Sino rasposo.

-Otra.

Y así fueron, hasta que perdí la cuenta. Todo se ve tan borroso, para mi desgracia siento que estoy llorando.

-¿Hinata Hyuga?

No alcanzó a distinguir a la persona que me dirige la palabra. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

Al día siguiente despierto con la peor de las resacas, abro los ojos y me pongo de pie, comienzo a andar y tropiezo con mis zapatillas y fue ahí donde me di cuenta

¿Dónde estoy?

Volteo a todos los lugares y caigo en la cuenta de que no es el departamento de Sasuke. Ni el de mi casa. Me pongo pálida de tan solo pensar que fui secuestrada o violada. Sin embargo, mi bolsa de mano está completa, no falta dinero ni nada. Tengo toda la ropa puesta. La puerta se abre y me quedo sorprendida.

Ese rostro

Esa mirada

Siento un mareo terrible y me tumbó en la cama, la luz de la ventana me hace mal.

-¿Hinata?

Asiento con la cabeza. Es Itachi Uchiha.

Ese apellido. Lo odio.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Ayer estaba en el bar, como cada mes y vi a una muchacha que se me hizo familiar, caí en la cuenta de que era usted. Decidí traerla a mi casa, es decir- garraspó su garganta- no me malinterpreté, es que debería saber que ese lugar está lleno de hombres y es peligroso para una dama.

Reí a carcajadas.

¿Enserio?

-No debió tomarse tantas molestias, Uchiha.

-Perdone si la incomode- se excusó- Le quité sus zapatos para mayor comodidad y como vera- y señaló mis cosas- Están completas.

Me sentí extraña dentro de esa situación. Estoy en casa de Itachi Uchiha, mi cuñado. Más bien _EX_ cuñado. En una casa que no conozco, y sobre todo, jamás traté con él. Es decir, en la escuela solo sabía de su existencia pero fue por cosas banales. Otra cosa es hablar con él.

-No hay problema.

Nos quedamos ahí, un buen tiempo. Yo esperaba a que dijera algo, y fue cuando me vi en mi espejo de mano.

¡Parecía bruja!

Mi cara corrida de maquillaje y despeinada. Horrible.

-Puedes bañarte si así lo deseas.

Lo miré confusa. ¿Iba hacer eso por mí?

Y me puse de pie

-¿Dónde está el baño?

A mano izquierda, subiendo las escaleras.

-Ten- y me extendió una toalla y ropa femenina.

Sentí escalofríos al mirar ese pans y esa playera. ¿Acaso todos los hombres tenían mujeres en sus casas?

-Espero no incomodar a tu novia- tomé la ropa y la toalla

-No hay problema, ella no está aquí- enfatizó perfectamente la última palabra. Sinceramente me daba lo mismo que el Uchiha mayor tuviera o no una novia

Un baño relajante y cómodo. Me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta que, no parezco tan demacrada. Es cierto, un poco más delgada y ojerosa pero nada de qué preocuparme.

Un olor a comida llega a mis fosas nasales.

Y no doy crédito a lo que veo, Itachi Uchiha cocinando. Fuera de que el este cocinando, para mi es inaudito que un hombre cocine. Jamás he visto a uno. Abro como plato mis ojos.

-Hice un poco de comida- y se rascó su cabeza- Espero te agrade.

Quise sonreír, de hecho lo hice internamente. Pero exteriormente, no.

-Está bien.

La comida era simplemente maravillosa.

Una crema de hongos con pan, puré de papa con carne asada y vegetales. Agua de Jamaica y de postre, gelatina de yogurth.

-¿Cocinaste todo esto?

-Me gusta cocinar y hacerme de comer.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar eso, es decir, es la primera vez que alguien _que no sea trabajador de la Mansion Hyuga_ cocina para mí, o algo así. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Sonreí de lado y suspiré

-Estuvo delicioso

-Me agrada escuchar tal elogio de usted.

La forma en que habla Itachi es de una propiedad increíble, ahora entiendo porque decían que era un genio. Se nota en sus modales.

-Quiero hablar con usted.

-Háblame de tú- comencé a recoger los platos

-No, yo lo hago- e interrumpió mi labor por recogerlos –Eres mi invitada ¿no?

Es como si de toda la vida conociera a Itachi

-Adelante- añadí

Y cuando terminó su labor se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

-He escuchado que fuiste novia de mi hermano. Esas noticias amarillistas siempre dicen mentiras.

Lo miré fijamente. Sabía que trataría el tema.

-Ve al grano.

-No te conozco, Hinata. Tengo vagos recuerdos de ti, en la escuela. Quiero decir- y sonrió- yo iba a salir de la preparatoria y tú estabas en la secundaria. Sin embargo, nunca tuve el placer de platicar contigo, nuestros horarios no coincidieron jamás. Y solo te vi de lejos. A lo que quiero llegar es que, tengo el presentimiento de que tú no engañaste a Sasuke.

Rodé los ojos

-¿Y que si lo hice? Al final de cuentas ya no somos nada.

-Lo sé, sin embargo es mejor hablar con la verdad.

-No lo engañé, es algo que él inventó.

-Eso quería escuchar

-¿Me crees?

-Claro- levantó los hombros como si el confiara en mi plenamente-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

-Quizá porque soy una desconocida para ti

-puede que no sepa nada de ti, y que haya sido una mera casualidad encontrarme contigo el mismo día en el cual suelo visitar el bar. Pero… conozco a mi hermano, y sé que él es capaz de inventar cualquier mentira con tal de salir victorioso.

De inmediato comencé hacer comparaciones entre ambos hermanos. Sasuke nunca se hacia el desayuno. Y menos caballeroso, ambos son callados, serios. Pero Itachi emana cortesía y paz, en cambio Sasuke es frío y un tanto grosero.

Sin embargo, a nada bueno me lleva esto.

-Lo sé.

Miré el reloj que estaba en su casa, la cuál era muy conservadora y a la vez tenía un toque misterioso. Había figuritas de elefantes e incluso muchos cuadros. Simplemente eran hermosos, la mayoría tenia colores oscuros, y eran paisajes naturales que se veían muy reales.

Toda su casa tenía cosas artesanales. Muy diferente al departamento de Sasuke, el cuál era muy contemporáneo, mucha tecnología y todo comprado.

_Malditas comparaciones._

-Bonita tu casa- seguí caminando y me di cuenta que tenía una infraestructura única, parecía una casa antigua, era mágica.

-Gracias.

El reloj marcaba las cinco, y lo sabía, debía regresar a _casa. _Después de eso, iré a algún lugar para afrontar mi _castigo._

-Itachi- lo volteé a ver- Ayer estaba tomada y- baje un poco el tono de voz- tengo todo mi dinero completo, pero tomé algunas copas.

-¿Y?- Itachi levantó la ceja despreocupado

-Alguien tuvo que pagar y…

-Si lo que quieres decir es _cuanto te debo_, déjalo así. Considéralo como un…_brindis por conocernos. _O como una invitación. Es más, hay que suponer que te invité el primer coñac de tu vida.

Sentí un escalofrió. ¿El primer coñac de mi vida? ¿Acaso sabía que yo jamás había tomado? ¿¡Lo sabía!? Me sentí avergonzada, también fue como un golpe duro.

-No te preocupes- puso su mano en mi hombro- Es normal emborracharte rápido si tomas a esa velocidad.

Más avergonzada no me podía sentir.

-Vamos, relájate.

-Por favor- y me sonrojé, maldito sonrojo que me ha acompañado desde que era niña, quizá desde que era bebé- No se lo digas a nadie

-Es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Extendió su mano. Como si estuviéramos firmando un pacto, un secreto. Vaya, ahora ya hasta compartía secretos con un Uchiha.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?- pero no me dejo terminar la pregunta

-¿Cómo supe que nunca habías tomado y que incluso no habías salido a un bar?

-Por qué tomaste muy rápido, además te veías muy curiosa. Creo que querías alivianar tus penas con alcohol y sentirte libre, ¿no?

Empiezo a sospechar que tiene poderes de lectura de mentes.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunté temerosa

-Tienes unos ojos peculiares, son como color perla… son bonitos.

Y de repente, comenzó a llover con fuerzas.

Cayó granizo.

Recuerdo que esa noche, yo dormí en un cuarto, estaba en frente que el de Itachi. Las cama estaba perfectamente tendida, y recogida. Es decir, si él tuviera una trabajadora domestica no diría nada, pero él mismo hace la limpieza lo cual es sorprendente.

Muchas dudas invaden mi mente, ¿en que trabajará? ¿Quién será su novia? Pero son cosas que no me incumben, a final de cuentas el no me dejó ir a _mi casa_ porque estaba cayendo la peor tormenta que se haya visto en Konohoa e incluso en Japón.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! ;) Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :*

He de decir que es raro que yo ponga de "chico muy malo" a Sasuke, pero no sé, en este fic si quise hacer realista su personalidad (ya saben que en el anime y manga el suele ser así xDD) Pero bueno, las canciones que manejo en este capítulo son "Asleep" de The Smiths y "Carmen" de Lana del Rey. Se las recomiendo, son súper buenas ;) tengo la buena-mala costumbre de poner algunas cancioncillas entre mis fics xDDD

¡Sayonara! 3


	4. Despertando

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capitulo 4: Despertando

La lluvia ha quedado muy atrás. Hoy en efecto, es un nuevo día. El sol pega en mi cara, es una dulce caricia matutina. Los pájaros cantan, y ese bello ruido me despierta. Me trae a la vida. Y la sensación de haber dormido en una casa que no es mía y de una persona un tanto desconocida me hace sentir _extraña_.

La comodidad de la cama me impide levantarme de ella rápidamente. Estiro mis brazos y me revuelvo entre las sabanas, suaves y acolchonadas. Pero por si fuera poco esta sensación de bienestar, un olor a comida llega hasta mis fosas nasales.

_Debe ser que Itachi está cocinando._

Son las nueve de la mañana. Y en efecto, el está en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno. Vierte el jugo de naranja en dos vasos de vidrio. Y lleva hasta el comedor una canasta de pan.

Observo todo eso desde las escaleras. Es sorprendente la diferencia que puede haber entre ambos hermanos, lo sé, no debo compararlos. Pero me es _casi_ imposible no hacerlo.

Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?

Sentí una especie de mariposeo en mi estomago, el cual deje pasar por alto.

-El ruido de los pajaritos me despertó, y pude percibir un olor a comida

-Siéntate, por favor

Otra comparación. Sasuke jamás decía por favor, ni siquiera para este tipo de cosas, un hombre como el sólo estaba acostumbrado a mandar, a veces sospecho que tiene megalomanía o algún trastorno. O quién sabe, quizá me estoy volviendo rencorosa hacía el.

Lentamente, sin prisa me senté en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. No era grande. Por lo regular, los comedores que he visto son enormes, con capacidad para unas quince personas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Itachi terminó de ordenar la mesa.

-Para nada- alcé los hombros, quizá soy muy observadora y durante ese proceso pareciera que estoy perdida.

-¿Descansaste bien?

-Gracias, descansé muy bien- sonreí mientras miraba el pan. Había una dona con azúcar que comenzó a mirarme con hermosos ojos suplicantes diciendo _cómeme. _Pero yo seguía observando.

-¿Por qué no la tomas?- me preguntó, al mismo tiempo que señalaba la dona.

Me sonrojé, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien leyera tu mente?

La tomé sin resentimiento. Sin culpa. Observé a Itachi, el comía tranquilamente, su vida parecía que estaba llena de paz, sin rencores, sin odio. Como si no llevara el apellido Uchiha, es decir, todos, pero absolutamente todos los de esa familia que he conocido son así. Empezando por Fugaku Uchiha, mi _ex suegro._ Pero eso no importa, el día está muy bonito como para que recuerde aquella cena, en donde, Sasuke me presentó como su novia.

Así que comienzo a comer la ensalada de verduras que está sobre mi plato, la cual, por cierto sabe deliciosa. Comienzo a sospechar que quizá Itachi es chef, lo cual suena un poco descabellado, el es un genio. Bien podría ser Ingeniero, o algo relacionado a una de esas carreras complejas, como lo que fue Isaac Newton, no miento, él es muy inteligente, incluso en la escuela (en aquellas épocas) se decía que Itachi Uchiha era el mejor estudiante en muchísimas generaciones. Algunos maestros _exagerados (o quizá no)_ decían que el cerebro de él retenía todo, incluso hasta un libro de novecientas páginas. Así que mejor me saco de la mente que es chef, suena ilógico. Pero no me quiero quedar con la duda así que solté la pregunta

-¿Qué estudiaste?

-Arquitectura- alzó sus hombros con simpleza- Me gusta mi carrera, probablemente pensaste que estudié gastronomía ¿cierto?

Sentí como si me hubiesen callado. En efecto, eso pensé de él.

-Esa carrera suena interesante- añadí, recordando con un suspiro que, en alguna ocasión yo quise estudiar eso….

-Lo es, me agrada. Aunque actualmente no laboro en un empleo fijo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me dedico hacer proyectos, de hecho, esta casa la concebí.

-¿Esta casa? Con razón es muy bonita

-Gracias, en realidad siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mi mismo

-¿independiente?

-Algo así, aunque estoy consciente de que en ocasiones necesitamos de otros.

-¿Codependiente, entonces?

-No- y se rió un poco- O quizá un poco de todo.

Sonreímos mutuamente y seguimos comiendo.

-y tú ¿Qué estudiaste Hinata?

-Economía.

El arqueó la ceja con sorpresa

-¿Tú?- me preguntó sorprendido

-Nunca quise estudiar eso, soy honesta

-Me imagino, tú estabas siempre en el taller de dibujo o de artes , ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me la pasaba en ese taller, era el único lugar al cual me sentía identificado en ese colegio, te veía en la otra clase, es decir, soy mucho más viejo que tu.

-Unos seis o siete años, Itachi.

Los dos soltamos una carcajada.

-Efectivamente, son pocos años.

-Creí que estudiarías derecho, o algo de Ingeniería.

-Mi padre quería que estudiaría derecho, economía u otra carrera relacionada con las empresas, en pocas palabras, pero cuando supo que me inscribí en la escuela de Arquitectos, le dio un paro cardiaco.

Solté una pequeña risita

-Hablo enserio

-¿en verdad?

-Bueno- entrecerró sus ojos- No del todo, simplemente me corrió de la casa y me quito todo fondo monetario. Dijo que ya no era digno de llamarme Uchiha.

-Debió ser terrible

-Hace años que no sé nada de mi padre, lo último que supe es que mi madre murió de cáncer o algo así. Me entere en un periódico.

Sentí pena ajena por él. A decir verdad sé lo que se siente perder a una madre y también supe de la muerte de la mamá de Sasuke, fue poco antes de que entráramos a la Unviersidad.

-No sé qué decir

-Con que me escuches está bien- y reiteró sus palabras- no me malinterpretes, quiero decir, te estoy contando esto porque considero que es una forma de sacar _ese _peso que traigo encima.

-Entiendo.

Y claro que entendía, usualmente hablaba conmigo misma frente al espejo y ahí sacaba mis desahogos emocionales. No había nadie a quién llamar.

-Sasuke es un tonto

Lo volteé a ver con sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Desde pequeño ha sido así, Hinata. Siempre queriendo el mundo. Creo lo heredó de mi padre, yo soy un poco más como mi madre.

-Bueno, así son las familias, no todos tienen que ser iguales.

-Lo sé, sin embargo esa actitud de mi hermano nunca fue ni ha sido buena. Mira que decir tantas mentiras con tal de salvarse a sí mismo.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, que me haya tachado de descorazonada y eso

-y tú ¿te consideras una persona sin corazón?

-Para nada, supongo que las personas de buen corazón tienden a sufrir más por lo mismo que son sensibles.

-¿Te incluyes en ese grupo de personas?

-Sí

Terminamos de desayunar y esta vez tuve que convencerlo de que yo limpiaría la mesa.

Y así fue.

Eran cerca de las once, no es que me preocupara demasiado pero debía volver al departamento de Sasuke. Claro que no quiero regresar, de hecho, me daría cosa volver a entrar a ese departamento. Pero no tengo otra opción.

Después del desayuno me bañé y me puse la misma ropa que me había dado Itachi el día anterior.

-¿Vas ir a tu casa?

-Debo sincerarme, Itachi. En realidad es el departamento de Sasuke, y por el momento es el único lugar que tengo. Sé que tarde o temprano el me echará de ahí, pero mientras pasa…

Noté cierto enojo en Itachi, quién frunció el ceño.

-Te llevo

-No- me apresuré a decir- Ya has hecho mucho por mi

-No debes decir eso, tómalo como que, me gustaría saber los gustos arquitectónicos de mi hermano.

Y me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Gustos arquitectónicos?- pregunté confundida

-Es decir, me gustaría saber en donde vivían tú y él. Ya sabes… si el edificio de los departamentos era conservador, contemporáneo…

-Entiendo

Y asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos de su casa, la cual, tenía a las afueras un hermoso jardín. Me recordó que mi madre tenía uno.

Y me preocupo el asunto, yo cuidaba de aquel pequeño paraíso. Pero ahora no había quién lo cuidara. Si regresara a vivir a mi casa sería por eso, no hay nada en esa Mansión más importante… desafortunadamente.

Su coche era azul marino, para mi sorpresa no era el modelo más reciente. No soy una compradora compulsiva de carros, claro está. Pero sé mucho de ellos ya que la empresa Byakugan se dedica a eso. Más no le di importancia, a fin y al cabos era un carro, mientras tenga cuatro llantas debería funcionar ¿no?

De camino al departamento, escuchamos algunas canciones, y para mi sorpresa tenía Asleep (The Smiths)

"_and then leave me alone__  
__don't try to wake me in the morning__  
__'cause I will be gone__  
__don't feel bad for me__  
__I want you to know__  
__deep in the cell of my heart__  
__I will feel so glad to go"_

Empecé a cantarla en voz baja, mi inglés no es excelente, sin embargo lo que importa es la intención. Nunca he cantado en voz alta, ya que mi padre se enojaba _"Si quieres cantar, vete de la casa y sé como las cantantes de cabaret, esas si saben cantar"_

Itachi subió el volumen de la canción.

-Es agradable ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-La letra, esa canción es muy bonita

-¿te gusta?

-Es mi banda favorita

Sonreí por lo bajo, también era mi banda favorita.

"_You can't see me, no_

_Like I see you_

_I can't have you, no_

_Like you have me_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_You can't feel me, no_

_Like I feel you_

_I can't steal you, no_

_Like you stole me"_

Sentí algo en mi corazón al ver que tan sólo faltaba una calle para llegar al departamento. Un vacío. Probablemente, una vez que diera un paso adentro del edificio me despediría de Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha.

Y que ironías daba la vida, ya que él era _diferente. _Mejor dicho, es diferente. Nos encontramos en el lugar en donde, por primera vez en la vida me sentí joven y divertida, infinita mejor dicho. Un bar.

Muy a mi pesar le indiqué el lugar donde estaba el edificio en donde, viví los momentos más agridulces de mi vida. El paró el carro.

Probablemente era tiempo de decir adiós.

Suspiré y bajé del automóvil, y ahí estaba el policía, quién me obstruyó el paso.

¿Había mencionado ya que nunca me cayó bien?

-Señorita Hyuga- carraspeó la garganta- Ya le había dicho que ese era departamento del señor Uchiha.

-Lo sé

-Pues él, vino ayer por la mañana y- me señaló unas cajas y unas maletas- dijo que le diera sus maletas y algunas cosas personales de usted.

Alcé mi ceja

-¿Quiere usted decirme que Sasuke me sacó?

-Yo diría que usted era la vividora.

En pocas palabras me dijo zorra.

Encolerizada me quité del agarre del policía, quien me obstruía pasar a más allá de la recepción.

-¡Ya me escuchara!

Probablemente, Itachi me estaba diciendo algunas cosas. No alcancé a escuchar. Simplemente corrí y subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, me sentía roja del enojo. Jamás había sentido esa adrenalina, esa sensación de la cólera.

Toque con todas mis fuerzas la puerta del departamento 581. Tan fuerte que, incluso, algunos vecinos se asomaron.

-_¿Qué esa muchachita no vivía con Sasuke-kun?_

_-pero ella lo engaño_

_-¿enserio?_

Muchos cuchicheos se escuchaban, no me importaban. Seguí golpeando la puerta

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Sal!

Una niña que pasaba por ahí se me quedó viendo curiosa, tendría unos cinco años, incluso llevaba un osito de peluche en su mano

-¿Eres la chica que engañó a Sasukito?- se dirigió a mí con un puchero

No se sí reírme porque una niña me dice esas cosas, o por cómo llamo al estúpido Uchiha. Sinceramente no quiero escuchar más sobre el asunto. Quiero ver su cara y decirle sus verdades.

-El tiene nueva novia- agregó con un tono chillón.

Rodé mis ojos, ya sabía eso, nada nuevo para mí. Ya me había enterado antes, y de una manera no muy grata.

-Y vive aquí con ella desde ayer- la niña fingió lamento.

La mandíbula se me cayó hasta el suelo, o al menos eso sentí. No sabía si llorar, reírme, enojarme más o simplemente sonreír. Concentré todas esas emociones y di un golpe a la puerta, una vez más.

Quedó aboyada.

Al menos algo hice.

* * *

¡Konnichiwa! ;) he leìdo todos sus reviews, no se preocupen, Sasuke merecera lo que merece.

Las canciones que mencioné son "You" de Pretty Reckless, y asleep. Espero les agraden. 3

¡Sayo!


	5. Como en un sueño

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 5: Despertando_

La niña alzó sus hombros y me sacó la lengua.

Quería llorar, y no por tristeza.

Para nada, sino que en verdad me molestaba esa actitud tan cobarde. Era domingo por la mañana, Sasuke debería estar ahí sí o sí.

Baje las escaleras a una velocidad muy por debajo de la anterior. Finalmente divisé a Itachi, quién estaba _hablando_ con el hombre que anteriormente me obstruyó el paso.

Podía imaginar que, Sasuke fuera un hijo de…. Pero nunca creí que fuera tan sínico. Jamás.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la recepción el policía se me quedó viendo con cara de reverendo asco. Le arrebaté mis maletas y salí afuera. Ni siquiera volteé a ver a Itachi.

-No te ves de buen humor- agregó, mientras me seguía y me quitaba una maleta para ayudarme.

-Itachi- lo miré fijamente- Lo siento, pero debo irme

-¿A dónde?

-A un hotel, o lo que sea

-¿Tan rápido hiciste tus maletas?- preguntó con sarcasmo añadido a su voz-¿o el estúpido de mi hermano te corrió?- ahora se notaba molesto.

_Creo es un poco bipolar._

_Pero no más que yo._

-Le pidió _personalmente _al policía que me diera mis cosas, amablemente, claro- guiñé mi ojo. El estar rodeada de Uchihas hace que me vuelta sarcástica.

Itachi rió y se tocó las sienes. Lo miré enojada.

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor en cuanto el aventó al policía y se fue corriendo.

Y me gritó desde el otro lado de la recepción _¿Cuál es el número de departamento?_

Con temor dije el número.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Preferí caminar hacia el auto de Itachi, por lo menos ahí me sentiría protegida.

_Que estúpido, ya comienzo a creer que hasta su automóvil me protegerá. _

Pasaron varios minutos, que a mi parecer fueron horas. Me tocaba las manos, estaban heladas. Por mi mente pasó una película de tragedia, en donde Itachi asesinaba a Sasuke o viceversa. Pero mis pensamientos mundanos se desvanecieron al ver que el regresaba. Sin embargo, no tenía el mejor de los semblantes.

-De pequeño me dijeron que a las mujeres nunca se les insulta, bueno, eso me lo dijo mi madre. Pero- apretó sus puños- no puedo creer que mi hermano te haya cambiado por una mujer de… bajo prestigio.

-¿Estaba Ino adentro?

-Sí

-Itachi…

-No digas nada Hinata, ahora ¿A dónde irás? Te vuelvo a preguntar

Me quedé pensando y en realidad, no creía conveniente ir al departamento de Tenten, Neji la visitaba de vez en cuando de contrabando, claro.

A la casa de Naruto, imposible. Ni siquiera le hablaba mucho. Y sobre todo, es o era el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

A mi casa era el último lugar al cual iría.

Justamente en este momento me pregunto porque nunca me compré una casa o un departamento, ¿nunca preví todo esto?

No. Yo me iba a casar con Sasuke.

Apreté mis puños, la única opción era un hotel, pero ya no tenía dinero. El poco que aún estaba a mi alcancé me duraría para una semana o cuanto mucho dos.

Y después de eso ¿qué?

Había dejado de trabajar e ir a la empresa Byakugan

No podía presentarme de buenas a primeras, era ilógico pedir trabajo en alguna otra empresa siendo una Hyuga. No me darían el trabajo, así que estaba condenada a ir a mi casa y atenerme a todo, llámenme cobarde pero en realidad prefiero morir a ir a ese lugar.

-No pienses tanto las cosas

Itachi me sacó de ese trance emocional en el cual me encontraba perdida. Suelo hacer tormentas en un vaso con agua.

-No tengo a donde ir- me excusé

-Sabes que puedes estar en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Es decir, en mis planes nunca considere a Itachi. No tenía esa _confianza_ como para decirle "_¿puedo ir a tu casa?"_ Jamás. Apenas lo había tratado y era un _conocido desconocido, para mí_

_-_Itachi…yo…-comencé a tartamudear

-¿Qué?

-Gracias pero…

-Hinata- cerró los ojos con fuerza- Estoy solo. Mi familia prácticamente me dejó en la ruina económica, me despojó de mis bienes, solía ser una persona que no se preocupaba por el dinero, que con un simple tarjetazo solucionaba la vida. Cuando decidí ser arquitecto, mi padre me quitó ese privilegio de ser el primogénito de una familia acomodada. Pero no desistí a mi sueño, trabajaba en las noches y en la tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas. Fue difícil para mí. Siempre despertaba con un desayuno, comida y con una cena. Bastaba con pedirlo. Ir a los restaurantes más caros, si una camisa se descocía, compraba otra. Irme a cortar el cabello con el mejor estilista, si mi tenis tenía dos meses compraba otros. ¿Sabes? Agradezco que mi padre me haya quitado todo privilegio porque gracias a eso, aprendí a cocinar por mí mismo, ya que no tenía el dinero para ir a un restaurante. Al principio se me quemaban las cosas, o salían muy saladas. Pero con el tiempo me acostumbre. Muchas veces la ropa que traía se le caía un botón o se descocía, aprendí a coger una aguja y un hilo y a reparar eso. No tenía el dinero para una nueva. Comprendí que podía cortarme el cabello con unas simples tijeras, y los tenis- se rió un poco- estos, los tengo desde hace ya tres años. Sé que pensarás que nada tiene que ver todo lo que te estoy diciendo, y es verdad, en parte me estoy desahogando pero, tú eres Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita del Imperio Hyuga, tu padre es dueño de la competencia de mi familia. ¿Por qué te preocupas por el dinero? Eso me hace pensar que algo paso entre tú y el y que por eso estas como estas. Probablemente el te quitó el apoyo económico, o qué sé yo. Conocí a tu primo, y puedo decir que los Hyuga son igual de orgullosos que los Uchiha. El dinero lo soluciona todo pero, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Lo dije antes, me gusta la independencia sin embargo necesitamos de alguien que esté ahí para nosotros. Quédate en mi casa, después, veremos que se hace, hablar con tu padre, que encuentres trabajo o qué sé yo. Perdona si me estoy metiendo en tu vida, en verdad. No es mi intención, tampoco quiero que te sientas ofendida o mal, simplemente sé cómo se siente y quiero brindarte mi apoyo. No hay nadie en la casa, más que yo. Vivo solo, en realidad no tengo novia ni prometida, ni mucho menos una amante. Ni amigas celosas, así que puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, y mis amigos están en Estados Unidos…

Noté que la palabra novia fue algo… difícil para él. Y a la vez contradictorio, según yo tenía… o eso pensé cuando le dije que no quería que pensaran mal de mí, pero pasé por alto…no quería meterme en su vida, pero ¡Dios! Me quedé callada todo ese tiempo, escuchando cada palabra de él. Jamás en la vida alguien me había dicho algo así, es más, nunca me habían dicho tanto. Por lo regular eran regaños. Siento una sensación rara, debo reconocer que Itachi tiene razón, tengo miedo. ¿De quién? De mi misma. Jamás seguí mis sueños, y aquí estoy.

-Está bien, acepto tu ayuda Itachi.

El me miró y suspiro. Es algo raro, pero quiero que las cosas salgan bien.

Tomó las maletas por mí y las subió a la cochera, a continuación me abrió la puerta. Eso me hizo sentir como una _princesa. _Suena tonto, cursi e infantil pero enserio, así me sentí.

Y puso la radio.

El día era demasiado hermoso como para preocuparme por asuntos de otra índole. Hasta hace unas semanas vi mi mundo caer en pedazos. Uno por uno. Y ahora, un encuentro no muy común hizo que mi perspectiva cambiase.

Hoy el día brilla más, el cielo se ve más azul que de costumbre.

Itachi conduce, se fija en el semáforo, el cual sigue en rojo.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?- preguntó de repente, sacándome de todos mis pensamientos

-¿Mi sueño?

-Si, ¿qué quieres ser?

Buena pregunta.

Ni yo lo sabía

-Ser feliz- respondí, ya que eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-¿Y por qué no lo eres?

Me quedé pensando. ¿Qué cosas me hacían feliz?

Quizá el olor del pan recién horneado. Un chocolate caliente… había en realidad muchas cosas pero desafortunadamente me dí cuenta que no sabía sobre mí.

-¿Hinata? – Itachi se paro enfrente de una nevería.

-¿Mande?- lo volteé a ver

Pero algo pasaba. No era malo, para nada.

Si no que nos quedamos mirando, fijamente. Como queriéndonos decir muchas cosas con nuestras miradas. Y por algún instinto extraño, que hasta yo misma desconozco, miré sus labios. El hizo lo mismo pero con los míos.

-¿Quieres un helado?

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Entonces, bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta, extendió su mano y por un momento creí que estaba bajando de una carroza, algo así como la Cenicienta. En verdad, convertí la realidad a una fantasía.

Nunca creí en esos cuentos del príncipe azul, que salva a la bella princesa de un castillo repleto de dragones y seres que, asesinaban a cualquier príncipe que se acercara. Sin embargo, el roce de su mano me hizo imaginar que, yo me encontraba en un castillo. En donde los dragones eran mi familia. Y estaba secuestrada a un amor que nunca fue, o quizá sí. Aún no lo sé, no quiero pensar en _nadie_ más en mi vida, por el momento. Pero, un poco pensamiento viene a mi mente: que Itachi es un príncipe, que viene montado en un caballo…que más bien en este caso es un automóvil y que, me rescata de mí misma.

Esa historia suena aún mejor.

La nevería estaba repleta de colores pasteles.

Era como un restaurante, pero sin serlo.

Divertido.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… bonito.

Observaba todo, era como estar en uno de esos juegos infantiles. Sólo que aquí era una tienda de helados.

-Solía venir muy a menudo antes- Itachi sonrió de lado y sacudió la cabeza- Hay helados de todos los sabores que te puedas imaginar, tan sólo pide un sabor y te lo darán.

-Eso suena a _pide un deseo_-agregué animada.

Pues… y se arrodillo. Yo me quedé muda.

-Pida entonces lo que usted ordene, su majestad.

Debo estar soñando. Debo estar soñando. Quizá la donita de azúcar que comí en la mañana tenía azúcar alucinógena. (¿Existe eso?) Si, debe ser, si, si, si.

-¿Hinata?

De a poco, sentí que me ponía colorada.

-Pa..rate, porf…avor- dije con tartamudeo.

-No hasta que me diga usted que quiere ordenar, sus dedos son ordenes

Unas chicas que estaban comiendo en la otra mesa se quedaron viendo. Una de ellas me hizo una seña divertida

-¡Dile que si!

No se a que se refieran ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Churros….

-¿Churros?- Itachí alzó su ceja- Si eso quiere su majestad…

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso dije churros?

Y en menos de un minuto, Itachi ya estaba pidiendo algo.

Yo me quede ahí, parada. El sonrojo no desaparecia de mi cara. Jamás me había sentido asi, nunca en la vida.

-¿Hinata?- el Uchiha paso varias veces su mano en mi cara, como queriéndome llamar. -¿te encuentras bien?

-Si….

-¿segura?

-No

-¿tienes fiebre?

-No

-¿Qué tienes?

-No

¿Hinata?

Seguía en el mismo trance. Pasé del sueño al realismo.

Pero esta vez era real. Más real que decir que justo en ese momento me trajeron un helado sabor churro.

Más real que decir que, Barack Obama era presidente.

Tomé el helado y lo miré. Se veía delicioso.

-Es extraño- se rascó la cabeza- Nunca había escuchado hablar del helado de churros, para ser honesto.

Y lo probé.

Puedo decir que en mi vida había probado algo tan delicioso.

-¿te gusto?

Yo seguía perdida entre los sabores a canela, a azúcar… era tan delicioso.

-Es…. …..- e hice una pausa- delicioso.

El me guiñó un ojo.

-En esto consiste la felicidad.

Lo miré con sorpresa ante tal comentario

-La felicidad es simplemente eso, ser feliz por los pequeños detalles de la vida.

Qué ironía, y yo que pensaba que ya era tiempo de decir adiós.

-Gracias Itachi.

* * *

Que lindos comentarios :3 ¡Gracias! 3 ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que les gustaría esto... enserio, por suerte tengo tiempo de actualizar /u\ ya que, una vez que entre a la escuela será casi imposible :$

¡Saludos! 3 Ah, por cierto, no se si existan los helados de Churros... fue algo loco que se me ocurrió xDDD


	6. Nueva vida

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 6: Nueva_ vida.

Después de comer helado, y platicar un poco sobre nosotros, nos fuimos.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, el día seguía igual de soleado. En la radio sonaba una canción

"_Everything about you pains my envying_

_Your soul can't hate anything_

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

_They're watching you from above_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less"_

-Bonita, ¿no?- Itachi conducía, yo iba de copiloto

-Sí, el ritmo es muy pegajoso y la letra es agradable.

-¿Te ha gustado el día de hoy?

Me quedé pensando, si, me había agradado mucho. Sin embargo lo sucedido en la mañana no me tenía contenta, ni mucho menos. Me sentía decepcionada de Sasuke Uchiha, una persona que solia conocer.

-¿sigues pensando en lo de la mañana, verdad?

La segunda pregunta de Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sentía pena por todo, es decir, me gusta estar con el, es una persona agradable, educada, inteligente, sencilla, trabajadora, cualidades _perfectas_ en un hombre. Sin embargo no lo conozco, ¿quién me asegura que no finge? Pero lo dudo, el no sería así. Aunque dicen que las apariencias engañan.

-Si, sigo pensando en lo de la mañana…

-¿te duele?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que hizo mi hermano- apretó el volante y aceleró un poco más- Lo siento- se excuso- No debí preguntar eso.

-Está bien- me apresure a contestar- Siento feo que me haya cambiado de una manera tan _rápida y cobarde. _

-Es natural

-Quisiera nunca haberle conocido

-Todas las personas que se cruzan en nuestra vida es por una razón. Del dolor se aprende… piensa que si nunca hubieran terminado no nos estaríamos hablando en este preciso momento.

Me quede en silencio.

-Lo siento, no debí decir lo último.

Y ya no dije nada más. El tráfico de regreso era pesado, al parecer había una manifestación.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, Itachi estacionó el carro, y bajó mis maletas. También me abrió la puerta del carro.

Entramos a la casa, la cual daba un aire hogareño, a pesar de que en ese momento solo estábamos nosotros dos.

-¿Qué te gustaría de comer?- me preguntó desde el otro lado, mientras yo seguía observando la casa

-Lo que gustes- respondí.

-Está bien- me sonrió de una manera cálida y sincera- Por cierto- salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba –Puedes instalarte en donde quieras, hay tres cuartos arriba.

En realidad había visto cuatro, sin embargo, no estaba en mis incumbencias preguntar.

-Está bien.

Sentía una sensación de duda. Un piquete en mi corazón, ¿qué tal que Itachi si tuviera novia, después de todo?

Era un hombre joven, guapo, talentoso… con muchas cualidades. Es ilógico que sea soltero. Y que viva solo.

No debo tener estos pensamientos. No tienen justificación, sé que solo sembraran dudas. Itachi es una gran persona y confiaré plenamente en que no me está mintiendo.

Subí las escaleras. En efecto, habían cuatro cuartos. El sólo me dijo tres. Insisto, no debo meterme en cosas que no me incumben, quizá el cuarto restante está fuera de servicio, por así decirlo. Tal vez sea una bodega. Supuse que lo mejor era quedarme en el cuarto en el cual me quedé dormida. Era cómodo y en realidad me era indiferente en donde podría pasar las noches. Ya demasiado había hecho el por mí.

Fui desempacando maleta por maleta. Tampoco eran muchas. Doblé la ropa y la puse en uno de los armarios de la recámara. Saqué las cosas de a poco, en efecto, Sasuke se encargó de _desalojarme_ totalmente de su vida. Y por si fuera poco su cinismo, _me hizo el favor_ de poner nuestro álbum fotográfico, su taza preferida de café y las fotos donde salíamos él y yo.

Recordándome un poco más cuán desdichada me sentía. Sé que debo superarlo. Pero enoja, me entristece que haga todo esto, su actitud… ¿por qué? ¿Estuve enamorada? ¿o mi amor se alimentó de los deseos de mi padre? Suspiré agotada, tomé cada una de las fotos y las miré con un sentimiento extraño. No era odio ¿cómo odiarlo? Pero tampoco era amor. Ni rencor. Exactamente no se describir la sensación.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en la habitación, pero escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Por un momento olvidé que ya no estaba sola.

Que alguien más vivía en esa casa.

-¿Hinata?

-Sí, enseguida voy, estoy desempacando las cosas- contesté casi al instante, limpiándome algunas lágrimas que, durante mi trance emocional habían salido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Si es así, no dudes en decirme

-Gracias Itachi, todo en orden.

Aventé las fotos entre las sabanas. Soy tan masoquista que, seguramente más tarde las volveré a mirar y si tengo suerte las romperé o tiraré. Y si no, me seguiré encadenando a algo estúpido. Así como él.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, en donde había una mesa con comida. Sonreí de lado. Me sentía miserable ¿porqué Sasuke nunca hacia eso? ¿Porque nunca me llamó a la puerta cuando tardaba mucho? ¿Por qué nunca me abrió la puerta del carro ni del departamento? ¿Por qué nunca me llevó a comer un helado si el sabía lo mucho que me gustaban?

Nada de esto me llevara a ningún lado. Lo sé, me torturo a mí misma, hasta hace unas horas, me sentía completamente bien. Pero ahora ya no lo estoy del todo. Malditas fotos, ¿Qué necesidad tenia?

Me senté en la silla y tomé un poco de agua de sabor. Deliciosa. Y comencé a comer, en silencio.

-No te vez bien, ¿segura que todo en orden?

La voz de Itachi, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Juro que no quiero ser grosera, simplemente se me olvida que estoy en compañía de alguien, ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola y en soledad, a conversar todo el tiempo conmigo a comer sola, en fin, todas esas cosas.

-Lo siento- me excusé- Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

-Tu cansancio no es… de estar agotada. No quiero que te deprimas, Hinata.

Observé cómo me miraba, en verdad se notaba preocupado. Y mucho.

-No te preocupes, se me pasara.

-Puedes platicar si quieres.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué necesidad tenia de enviarme las fotos de nosotros? ¿¡No le basto?! ¿¡Qué tan sínico puede llegar a ser un hombre?! ¿Qué tan estúpida tuve que ser para permitir todo esto? ¿Los deseos de mi padre? ¿Mi gran autoestima? ¿mi deseo de ser reconocida? ¿¡Qué rayos?! No lo odio, no siento felicidad, no siento nada. Hasta hace un rato me sentía como en un completo cuento de hadas, y ahora resulta que a la primera noticia de él exploto. ¿Tan importante era en mi vida? Y ni siquiera sé porque digo estas cosas sin sentido, y en verdad lo siento pero…

Y me abrazó.

-Tranquila. Se sentó en el piso como niño chiquito. Yo seguía sentada en la _silla. _Aún no terminaba de comer.

-Es una herida que aún esta abierta, si no la expones al alcohol no dolerá. Pero si el alcohol viene a ti arderá. No sé si me explico, quiero decir, necesitas sanarte. No solo de Sasuke, sino de todo lo malo. Tu vida no ha sido fácil, sólo tu sabes por lo que has pasado. Él solo quiere sentirse superior, decir que tu estas mal por el y elevar su ego. Tú vales mucho más que eso. Quizá los deseos de tu padre convirtieron ese _amor_ en algo obsesivo y querías que las cosas fueran perfectas para ser extraordinarias. La vida no tiene que ser perfecta para no ser extraordinaria.

Es malo odiar, eso solo te lleva a otro ciclo, Hinata… -me miro con ojos suplicantes- saca todo eso, no te quedes con las cosas que te hagan mal. Sonríe ¿sí?

Comencé a llorar. Y no era de tristeza. Todas las palabras de Itachi me habían llegado a lo más profundo de mí ser. Le di un abrazo. Estuvimos así por un rato.

-Gracias

-No agradezcas, por favor.

Le ayude a lavar los platos, los dos nos manteníamos en silencio.

Era ya cerca de las seis.

Me fui a la sala, en donde me senté. Itachi me siguió.

-¿Quieres jugar?

Lo miré con confusión.

-Tengo ajedrez, monopoli….

Y me quedé pensando, ¿hacia cuanto que no jugaba con un juego de mesa?

-El monopoli me agrada- sonreí. En realidad todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Preparó el juego, y empezó a leer las instrucciones. Agradezco todo lo que Itachi está haciendo por mí, no solo me está dando un techo, sino que se está ganando mi confianza, me da su apoyo, su comprensión y hasta comparte su tiempo conmigo.

Comenzamos el juego, nunca he sido buena en esto. Es más, recuerdo… tengo vagos, pero muy vagos recuerdos de que en alguna ocasión soñé jugar un juego de mesa con mi familia.

Eso debe ser.

Estábamos Neji, Hanabi, mi madre y mi padre. Reunidos en una mesa.

Lo sorprendente es que en aquella vez, yo gané.

Empecé comprando acciones hoteleras en algunos países y poniendo casitas. Itachi fue más lento en el juego.

De repente, de un momento a otro, el le dio la vuelta al juego.

Puso casas en los territorios más caros: Suiza, Francia, Inglaterra y algunos otros.

Me sentí apenada, ya estaba perdiendo, y en menos de una hora de juego.

-Hacia mucho que no jugaba- fue el primer comentario que se escuchó, desde que se inicio el juego los dos planeábamos muy bien nuestro siguiente movimiento, como si fuera cosa seria y no de un simple juego de monopoli.

-Yo… no recuerdo haber jugado antes.

-¿Enserio?- rió un poco, pero no era burla, ni mucho menos-Sasuke cada semana, cuando yo regresaba de la primaria e incluso en la secundaria me pedía, es más me rogaba que jugáramos.

Me quedé en silencio ¿Sasuke rogaba?

Itachi me miro, con confusión.

-Lo siento- se notaba la pena en su voz- No debí de…

-No pidas perdón, Sasuke es tu hermano, eso no va a cambiar.

-Si…pero…aquellos eran buenos tiempos.

¿Buenos tiempos? Me cuesta creer que el Uchiha menor nunca había sido así. Bueno, en la Universidad era popular. Siempre había una mujer cerca de él. Como olvidar a Karin… esa pelirroja, siempre andaba detrás de Sasuke, todo el tiempo quiso arruinar nuestra relación. Quizá lo mejor es que lo hubiese conseguido.

Era frío en aquel entonces, bien decían los maestros que él era un genio. Mientras yo tenía las mejores notas, la tenia también unas notas altísimas. Yo exponía por obligación, no por vocación.

Algunos maestros decían que me faltaba el _plus_, sin embargo terminaban poniéndome la nota más alta. Sasuke, exponía y lo daba todo. Su vocación, sin duda. Y los maestros le ponían la calificación más alta y murmuraban "_no podemos ponerle un once porque se pasa y ya no existe esa nota. Sin duda es tenaz, digno de un Uchiha"_

Desde ese entonces, tenía un carácter fuerte. Serio. Manipulador para los negocios. Astuto. Hábil.

Basto con la solicitud de amistad de un tal Uzumaki Naruto; ese día cualquiera, estaba husmeando en mi facebook y encontré una solicitud de él. El nombre no me sonaba, pero fue suficiente con ver su foto de perfil.

Y así fue como llegué hasta Sasuke, no sin antes, tuve que rechazar declaraciones amorosas. Existió un chico, llamado Tomoki. El venía de la ciudad de Sorami, la cual está al Sur de Japón. Fue muy lindo conmigo, pero en aquel entonces mi padre ya me había convencido de enredarme con el menor de los Uchiha. Y yo caí en el juego.

-Hinata, te toca pagarme- una sonrisa hizo que volviera a mis pensamientos. Había viajado cuatro años al pasado.

-Lo siento- me excusé-¿cuánto debo pagar?- inmediatamente conté mi dinero, ¿en qué momento Itachi puso tantas casas y hoteles? Creo que sin duda me perdí en mis divagaciones.

-1000 yenes.

De nuevo, reconté mi dinero.

-Ganaste.

Itachi me guiñó el ojo.

-Señorita Hyuga, debe usted poner más atención al juego, ¿en qué pensaba?

Me quede callada. ¿Qué diría Itachi si le digo que recordaba a Sasuke? Esos tiempos, cuando recién lo conocí… la Universidad, la carrera. La época en la que oía que las chicas hablaban de ir a tomar y a mí me daba miedo el simple hecho de verme borracha.

-Nada, nada- reí un poco- Pensaba que fue un buen juego.

Ayude en recoger el juego. Guardaba las tarjetitas, los dados, los billetes y esas cosas.

-¿Dónde lo pongo?- pregunté buscando a Itachi, quién estaba en la cocina.

-¿Ves el esquinero que está en la izquierda? Ahí hay unas puertitas, ponlo ahí, por favor.

Y así lo hice. En ese mueble había algunas figurillas de vidrio y algunas fotos. Me quedé viéndolas por algunos instantes. Era Itachi con… ¿Mikoto? Sí, ella era la madre de él y de Sasuke. En las fotos aparecía toda la familia Uchiha y algunos familiares que no logró identificar.

Pero hay una foto que captó totalmente mi atención.

Una chica de cabello azul cielo y ojos miel aparecía en una foto. No era una Uchiha, todos los de esa familia tienen rasgos muy peculiares. Así como los Hyuga tenemos ojos perlados, ellos tienen ojos oscuros como la noche, y un cabello oscuro. Sin duda, la chica no es de la familia. Lo cual llamó mi atención ya que las imágenes eran meramente familiares. Supuse que era un recuerdo de las épocas universitarias de Itachi ya que, la chica aparecía con él y con algunos chicos de la edad.

Alcé los hombros con simpleza, es normal que él tenga vida. Y eso suena interesante, ¿Cómo era él de joven?

Actualmente conozco a un Itachi honesto, buen amigo, amable, cortes, caballeroso, atento, inteligente, y muchas otras cualidades que posee. ¿Siempre fue así?

La duda invade mi mente. Y en ese momento deseé conocer más sobre él. Sobre quién era.

Pero no me sentía con la confianza de preguntarle de buenas a primeras. ¿Quién era yo después de todo?

* * *

¡OMG! Gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic /uuuu\ ¡Aquí está el capítulo 6!, la canción del inicio se llama "Bliss" de Muse ;) súper rola, por si gustan escucharla.

¡Saludos!


	7. Misterios

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 7: Misterios_

El reloj situado en la sala principal dio las ocho en punto. El día se había ido tan rápido, ni siquiera lo sentí. Subí las escaleras, quería acomodar de nuevo mis cosas, hacia unas horas que había dejado todo botado. No quería que Itachi tuviera una mala impresión de mí. Así que doblé mi ropa, colgué mis vestidos y clasifiqué la ropa de invierno de la de verano.

Escuché unos pasos, advirtiéndome de que él se acercaba. Y en efecto, así era

-Hinata- habló desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿deseas algo en especial para cenar?

¿Cenar? ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no hacía tres comidas al día? Por un mes estuve sumida en una dieta de té y arroz. No es que quisiera perder peso, no. Sino que no me daba hambre, sabía que debía hacerlo. He escuchado de gente que enferma por no hacerlo y lo último que me faltaba era enfermarme de algo.

-Té y arroz.

De repente, me sentí estúpida ¿enserio dije eso?

-¡Espera!- abrí la puerta, pero lo que no recordaba es que me encontraba en un short y una playera ombliguera. Un tanto reveladora –Lo que tengas es...está bien.

Comencé a ponerme roja.

Itachi me miro confundido.

-¿Te y arroz? ¿Enserio quieres eso? Si así lo deseas…

-¡no!- me apresuré a responder- L…leche fría estaría bien.

-Claro- me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

_Estúpida, estúpida. _Cerré la puerta, el short que traigo está muy arriba de las rodillas. Y la playera que tengo es pegada al cuerpo y se me ven… mucho. Nunca me han gustado, en realidad desde la secundaria crecieron muy rápido. Odio que vean mis pechos y mi cuerpo, en general.

Sin embargo, fue un alivio que Itachi no haya visto. O al menos eso creo, si el me hubiese visto a los ojos o algo, probablemente me desmayaría.

La noche era bochornosa. Demasiado calor.

Busqué entre mi ropa alguna bata o algo, en mi mes de _depresión_ vestía como quería. Daba igual, nadie me miraba. Olvido de repente que ya no estoy sola. Cierro el cuarto y rebuscó entre mis prendas algo que no sea revelador pero que a la vez sea fresco.

Encontré una playera ancha. Me la puse, sin embargo el espejo no me favorecía.

_Se siguen viendo mucho…_

Sentí mi sonrojo inmediatamente. Escuché que Itachi llamaba, advirtiendo que ya estaba la cena lista.

_Rayos, rayos. _No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, entonces, me puse lo primero que vi.

Una hermosa chamarra de borrego ideal para las heladas.

_Genial._

Baje las escaleras. Por lo menos esta chamarra oculta mis pechos. Pero, ¡Dios! ¿Acaso la ropa que traía antes no era reveladora? Bueno creo que talvez. Ni siquiera sé porque me pongo así de paranoica.

Itachi me mira confundido. El está con un short y una playera que marca su abdomen.

En cambio yo, traigo una chamarra invernal.

Ni siquiera me siento. Tomo la leche, así como si fuese agua. Está fría, por lo menos eso calma el calor que siento.

-Hace cerca de un mes se descompuso el aire- comentó el con un aire de pesar- No pensé que hiciera tanto calor, apenas ayer llovió y creí que haría frió. Ese clima está cambiando drásticamente.

-Si- me seguía ocultando.

-Estas muy roja- Itachi se acercó a mi- Sugiero que te quites esa chamarra, puede que tengas fiebre…

¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

Retrocedí algunos pasos, nerviosa.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta pero ya me estaba quitando la chamarra. ¿A quien miento? Hace mucho calor.

Itachi sostuvo la chamarra y la puso sobre una silla. Fue a la cocina a guardar el galón de leche. Y ahí estaba yo. Con un short y una playera pegada al cuerpo.

No quería irme, me vería muy grosera. Sin embargo, la pena me invade.

-Hinata, ¿quieres algo má….

De repente, la leche se derramó al suelo. Mi primer instinto fue levantar el recipiente. Itachi estaba ahí, parado sin decir nada.

Nos miramos. El me miraba. Yo lo miraba.

-Lo…siento- ahora el tartamudeaba. ¿Itachi tartamudeando? Debe ser que la leche tenía alguna droga auditiva o algo –La leche se me resbaló.

-Si- me incorporé y sostuve el envase, aún quedaba un poco.

Seguía mirándome. No me sentía incomoda no…. ¡Eso era poco! Odiaba mi cuerpo, era tan… grande, tan… no sé. Simplemente no iba conmigo. Por eso, me encantaba vestir con ropa holgada, para que nadie notara mis pechos ni mis curvas.

Se sentó finalmente, y se hizo aire con un periódico que estaba por ahí.

-Creo que iré a dormir- lo miré. Estaba sonrojado. Debe ser el calor.

-Si, buenas noches. Si deseas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-Claro, ¿dormirás?

-Soy nocturno, no te preocupes, usualmente me duermo a las once.

Le deseé una buena velada. Subí las escaleras, me sentía avergonzada. El me había visto. Soy una paranoica. Cerré la puerta de la habitación.

Destendí la cama y me encontré con esas fotografías.

¿Era feliz? Las miraba con rabia, solté algunas lágrimas. Por más que me convenciera a mi misma que el asunto ya no me dolía, era inútil. Itachi tenía razón. Debo calmarme y sé que si no las elimino seguirán ahí. Así que decido romperlas. Una por una y pisotearlas.

Ya no me interesa.

Estoy empezando de nuevo, ya no lo necesito a él.

Ya no necesito a Sasuke Uchiha en mi vida, ya no.

Me acurruqué en la cama, y en ese momento deseaba que mi mamá estuviera ahí, aconsejándome, tan solo una palabra de ella bastaría para subiré el ánimo. Si ella viviera…

Y con esos pensamientos me fui a dormir.

_Escucha a tu corazón. El indicado está cerca, no todos son iguales… escúchate a ti y a lo que quieres. Hinata…_

Me sobresalté de la cama. Eran ya las diez, el sol estaba en la ventana y el calor… bueno, seguía haciendo y mucho.

La noche pasada tuve un sueño un tanto extraño. Una persona me decía palabras raras. Es raro que yo tenga esas visiones.

Entré al baño y me bañé con agua fría.

Vestí con unos jeans y una playera olgada. Salí confundida, ¿Por qué Itachi era tan amable?

Bajé las escaleras, quería hacer el desayuno, o por lo menos sentirme útil, pero fue demasiado tarde. Itachi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y leía el periódico, también tomaba café.

-Buenos días- apartó lo que leía y me volteo a ver-¿cómo dormiste?

Lunes por a mañana. No me podía quejar, la verdad es que había conciliado muy bien el sueño.

-Bien, gracias- respondí -¿y tú?

-Un poco inquieto, he estado buscando empleo por semanas. Es decir, todo va bien pero esta vez quiero algo _más serio_.

-Eso me da gusto- le dí algunas palmaditas en la espalda- Estoy segura que lo conseguirás.

Y de hecho yo debería estarme buscando uno en este preciso momento. Me siento como una vividora. Y eso no va conmigo, no, claro que no.

-Es difícil, la mayoría no me quiere dar empleo porque dicen que soy un Uchiha y que por ende debería tener una gran fortuna.

Ese caso me sonó familiar.

-Mientras- se estiró- he enviado algunas solicitudes por correo, según mis cálculos, por lo menos alguien debería decirme que sí.

-Ya verás- lo animé a que no decayera.

-Quería decirte algo, Hinata.

Lo miré con confusión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustaría una cita?

Me quedé callada. Mi sonrojo apareció.

-No malentiendas, quiero decir, ¿quieres salir a una _cita entre tú y yo? _

-¿C-i-t-a?- escondí mis manos. Sentía que el corazón se me salía.

-Si, una cita de _amigos._

Sonreí. De algún modo eso me tranquilizó.

-¿Los amigos van a citas?-le pregunté.

-Claro, ¿no sería divertido?

-Si- jugueteé con mis dedos-¿A donde iremos?

-No te preocupes por eso, tú solamente debes poner una sonrisa.

-Itachi…

-Bien- dejó el periódico a un lado y se puso de pie- Me cambiaré, te sugiero que te pongas ropa cómoda- me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Simplemente me quedé ahí, parada. Como una niña.

_Una cita…_

¿Exactamente qué era eso? Con Sasuke se supone fui a citas… usualmente íbamos al cine o a comer. En algunas ocasiones nos reuníamos con los amigos de él, claro está, ya que por mi parte nunca hice cúmulos sociales. Sí _tuve amigos fue gracias a él._

Pero hoy resulta ser que tengo un amigo. Itachi Uchiha. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que pude socializar… un amigo.

¿Se supone que estas citas son diferentes? ¿Cómo es una cita entre _amigos_?

Una vez listos, nos dirigimos al auto. Itachi vestía un pans y una playera deportiva. Se puede decir que yo vestía de la misma manera. Sentía pena porque se me notaba el busto. Debo aprender a vencer mi _pena_, ¿no es así?

Me abrió la puerta del coche e ingresé en el mismo. Era un día estupendo.

Comenzó a conducir, no había trafico, así que se notaba el ambiente más tranquilo. Seguiamos en silencio, ni el decía nada ni yo. En ocasiones si quería romperlo, preguntarle sobre él, que le gustaba o disgutaba. Quiénes eran sus amigos, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, sé que eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-Hinata- Itachi frenó el automóvil en una calle, el semáforo cambió a color rojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te sientes cómoda?

-¿Si?

-_¿Conmigo?_

Volteé a verlo con confusión.

-Quiero decir- soltó una risa- ¿Te agrado como amigo?

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago.

-Eres buena persona- contesté casi al instante.

Después de eso, el semáforo cambió a color verde. Me he dado cuenta que él no habla mientras conduce, salvo que el pare o que el semáforo cambié.

Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que el volviera a decir algo.

-Llegamos

Miré hacia la ventana, en realidad no había absolutamente nada.

Y del otro lado, tampoco. Estábamos en un campo abierto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Sígueme

Salió del coche y me abrió la puerta, seguía sintiéndome extraña. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza. No opuse resistencia, ni siquiera replique.

Caminamos algunos metros, y me di cuenta que estábamos en una montaña. Llena de flores, muchas. Se podía observar Sunagakure desde lo alto.

-Es… un desierto- comenté cuando ví aquella vista

-Sungakure es la tierra del calor, las temperaturas son extremadamente altas.

-¿Has visitado ese lugar?

-Quizá, en alguna ocasión- me sonrió de una manera angelical.

Se sentó sobre el pasto. El sol no quemaba, estaba en un buen punto. El aire soplaba, muy agradablemente. Ese día no estaba tan contaminado. Paz. Eso era lo que había.

Me recosté con cuidado en el pasto, ahora entiendo porque me pidió que vistiera con ropa cómoda. Sentí una relajación inmensa.

-Este lugar me hace pensar bien las cosas- Itachi tenía sus brazos extendidos, miraba las nubes, como si quisiera descubrir nuevas formas.

-Yo…nunca había estado aquí.

-Esto es una cita de _amigos_, quiero que estés bien. Que puedas sentirte libre, sin presiones. Alejada del mundo por un instante- me miró suplicantemente- Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Y así lo hice.

De repente, sentí una mano. Era tibia, un poco rasposa. Sin emanaba calidez.

Pude sentirla, acariciaba mi cabello… lo peinaba entre sus dedos.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello- susurró Itachi en mi oído.

Me sobresalté al escuchar aquello, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Perdona- el seguía acostado, mirándome perdidamente- No pude evitar tocar tu hermoso cabello de noche y estrellas.

Sentí un sonrojo. Culpabilidad, eso fue lo que experimenté en el momento. ¿Por qué no impedí que me tocara?

Digo, tampoco es para ponerme paranoica. Sin embargo no me molestó en lo absoluto, pero sé que está mal. Somos amigos. Apenas lo conozco y… es hermano de Sasuke. Pertenece a la familia Uchiha.

Me senté sobre el pasto, ahora ya no me encontraba acostada.

-Hinata…- Itachi tocó mi hombro- Perdona si…

-Cita de amigos, Itachi. _ S._

Recalqué cada letra, quedé sorprendida por el tono de voz que usé. Usualmente tiendo a ser un poco áspera cuando estoy enojada o me siento en un apuro. Esta es una situación extrema, al menos para mí lo es.

Noté cierta cara de tristeza en él. Cómo si alg hubiese cambiado.

-Los amigos suelen decirse la verdad, Hinata. Y yo te la digo, tienes un cabello de noche, una piel de rosa y unos ojos de perla. Eres hermosa. Eso lo dicen los amigos.

Llevé mi mano a mis labios. Comencé a ponerme roja hasta las orejas.

Y recordé una notita, en mis épocas de colegiala.

_Eran las dos de la tarde; el clima hizo que tuviera que volver a mi dormitorio. Hacía mucho frío. Por lo menos en el Internado nos dejaban usar la ropa que quisiéramos, a final de cuentas, mientras no fuera reveladora. Corrí hacia los dormitorios y entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y busqué un sweater. Rápido. Mi clase de Artes comenzaba ya, no quería perderme de nada. Aventé mi mochila y tomé mis cosas de dibujo, mis acuarelas y mi cuadernillo. Sin embargo, tropecé. Gruñí por dentro, algunas chicas que estaban en el pasillo se rieron. Me sentí avergonzada de mi misma. ¿Qué ocasionó que me cayera? Oh, una carta. Puse el sobre en una de las bolsas de mi morral y salí corriendo. _

_Ese día llegue cinco minutos tarde a la clase. Tomé mi lugar de siempre, estaba agitada por haber corrido. Y comencé a escuchar a "Miss Laurence" quién era mi maestra. _

_Color azul, rojo, morado. Goma. Todo estaba listo. _

_El reloj sonó. Era la hora de abandonar el taller. Suspiré tristemente, ¿Por qué no podía quedarme más tiempo ahí? Cincuenta minutos no eran suficientes. Es más, eran insuficientes. _

_Ese día Miss Laurence me pidió que me quedara, un asunto urgente, dijo ella. Sentí un escalofrió, ¿acaso mi padre había descubierto que estaba en una clase de artes? No quería pensar en ello, si eso pasara… Pero no fue así. Ese día me comentó que había un proyecto bastante interesante, en el cuál estarían los mejores de la clase, y que ella me había considerado. _

_-Estarán alumnos de cursos superiores- tenía una verdadera cara de entusiasmo- Me gustaría que formaras parte de ello, pintaremos el mural para la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Será sensacional, los demás están muy contentos._

_Observé la ventana. Caía nieve de a montón. Jugueteé con mis dedos. Los ojos verdes de la maestra se cruzaron con los míos. _

_-Quizá los conozcas, son chicos de tu edad, algunos ya están por salir de la Preparatoria._

_Alcé las cejas con sorpresa. Yo apenas iba en segundo grado de secundaria. Y era obvio que no les conocía, era demasiado antisocial._

_-Mikako Satsukitane, Sai, Deidara, Sohara Mitsuki y…. el mejor de todos- sonrió de lado- Itachi Uchiha._

_Me llevé las manos a la boca de la Impresión. De todos ellos sólo sabía de la existencia de ese chico, hacia poco había oído rumores de que era un genio. Había ganado en la Feria de las Matemáticas. Era muy bueno en Historia, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Incluso vi una fotografía de él._

_-Ellos deben ser muy experimentados- miré al piso- No creo que sea capaz de tal elogio, Miss Laurence._

_-Eres muy buena, Hinata. Si no, no te estuviera invitando._

_-No… no soy capaz- agregué. Tomé mi maletín- Lo siento, en verdad._

_Hice una reverencia y me fui. _

_Por el pasillo caminé. No podía salir al patio, hacia demasiado frío. Así que opté por ir a la habitación. Era viernes. Muchas de mis compañeras se iban ese día y regresaban el domingo por la tarde. Mi compañera de habitación no estaría… ella vivía cerca de la escuela, así que no era necesario pasar el fin de semana en el Internado. Suspiré. De nuevo me vino ese sentimiento de inferioridad, ¿por qué no le dije a la maestra que sí? A final de cuentas no perdía nada. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Solté algunas lágrimas, me sentía mal conmigo misma. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía que hacia algo bien… en verdad. Ni de broma alguien lo había dicho. En Matemáticas soy lenta, tardo para los ejercicios. En Historia, a pesar de que me agrada, me cuesta un poco memorizar las fechas, Filosofía me da sueño, odio el laboratorio de Biología por los experimentos que le tenemos que hacer a los animales… en realidad… no soy buena para nada. Me encobijé y sumí mi cara en una almohada. Sin embargo recordé algo importante._

_-La carta._

_Lo primero que pensé es que sería de mi padre. O tenía la ilusión de que alguien se hubiese acordado de mi cumpleaños. Sí… tan sólo faltaban quince días. De hecho, en una semana saldría de vacaciones, eso me ponía feliz. Abrí el sobre blanco. No tenía remitente. Pero si decía mi nombre._

"_Hinata Hyuga, espero que al leer esta carta usted se sienta bien. He investigado y sé que dentro de unos días cumple años. Desafortunadamente no puedo desearle feliz cumpleaños. En primer lugar porque aún no es el día y en segundo, porque prefiero mantenerme en anonimato. Soy un hombre, no… soy un chico cobarde que no puede decir su nombre. Me siento apenado con usted. Es tan hermosa… Su cabello es de noche, su piel es una rosa en la edad de la juventud, sus ojos son dos perlas brillantes… y sus labios… son hermosos._ _Por muchos días he soñado con usted. Me la encontré en verano, mis amigos espiaban a las de nuevo ingreso, se podría decir que yo estaba con ellos. Y la ví. Una en un millón. Es prematuro confesármele, porque ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Vivo con la esperanza de que algún día seamos amigos y que podamos salir en una cita de amigos. Quiero conocerla, señorita Hyuga. Usted no está sola, estoy con usted. La sigo, la veo. No tenga miedo. Suena prematuro pero comienzo a sentir algo más… y no es de amigos. De todo corazón le escribe su anónimo, un chico cobarde… que sueña con usted. Buen día"_

_Ese día, guardé la carta en un baúl que tenía de recuerdos. Lloré un mar de lágrimas y dormí._

_Nunca supe de ese anónimo._

_Quizá era una simple broma…_

-¿Hinata?

Itachi me hacia aire, lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?

-Si…

Quizá son solo alucinaciones mías. Ese anónimo, sólo fue eso. Una carta antes de mi cumpleaños. Lo que dijo Itachi antes, fue una mera coincidencia.

Una simple casualidad que me hizo creer suposiciones.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por no publicar , este día fue algo extraño, espero este capítulo les agrade.

¡Sayonara!

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios 3


	8. Teorías

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 8: Teorías._

Me sentía extraña. Esos recuerdos de mi época de colegiala hicieron en mi estragos enormes. ¿Por qué nunca investigué al anónimo? Bueno, creo que en aquél entonces esas cosas del amor no me importaban. Algunos chicos se me habían declarado, pero nadie me había dado una carta. De hecho, hasta la fecha. Suspiré agotada. Otro desmayo sumado a mi lista de cosas que me pasan cuando me pongo muy avergonzada.

-¿Segura?

Itachi se veía verdaderamente preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Seguíamos mirando el paisaje. El ya no dijo más y yo preferí dejar esos recuerdos de lado. Era lo más sano.

-¿Te ha gustado este día?

-Claro

Las conversaciones se hacían cada vez más cortas. En realidad me sentía incómoda. No comprendo la amabilidad de Itachi. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy en una cita de _amigos_.

Acarició mi cabello y me sonrió.

-Creo es momento de irnos- se levantó y me tendió su mano. Yo la acepté. Caminamos pocos metros hacia el coche.

Abrió la puerta y yo me senté del lado del copiloto. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

De nuevo, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-A donde quieras

En realidad, había miles de lugares que quería visitar.

-Debe de haber uno por ahí…

-En realidad no- mentí.

-Ya sé, espero te agrade.

Puso en marcha el coche.

Condujo a una velocidad media. Empecé a tener sueño. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. El día de a poco comenzaba a ponerse nublado.

-¿Te gustan las cosas serias o formales?- preguntó Itachi en un semáforo. Ya estábamos en Konohoa.

Lo miré con confusión. Esa pregunta estaba muy, pero muy fuera de tema.

-¿Cosas serias? ¿Cómo? No entiendo

-Me refiero- miró cabizbajo el volante- ¿Cómo te ves a ti misma? En una relación ¿libre o casada?…

-¿Relación libre?

-Si… es decir, viven juntos pero nunca se casan. O que también no te guste enamorarte… no sé, háblame de ti.

-Eh… bueno- comencé a jugar con mis dedos- Sasuke fue mi primer novio.

-¿Enserio?- Itachi alzó su ceja

-Sí, me gustan las cosas serias. Me gustaría conocer el Infinito. Decir que algo es para siempre y que en verdad sea así. Toda la vida, pero eso depende del significado que le de la otra persona… a veces para siempre dura tan sólo un momento.

-Entiendo- Itachi apretó el volante. Supe que debíamos dejar de hablar, ya que el semáforo había cambiado a color verde.

El cielo ya estaba nublado. Suspiré. ¿Cuánto duraba un infinito? ¿Qué era el para siempre?

¿Por qué en las películas juran amor por siempre y para siempre y resulta ser que viven felices? ¿Existen esos cuentos rosas? ¿En verdad?

¿O tan solo es una ilusión que nos hacemos?

¿El amor es una ilusión? ¿Es real? ¿Existe? ¿Es una palabra?

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, but I am busy mending broken, pieces of the life I had before… before of you"_

-Llegamos- Itachi salió del automóvil y me abrió la puerta. Salí con indiferencia. Mirando al piso, pensando en todo.

-Mira…

Alcé mi vista. Me llevé mi mano a la boca. Era una dulcería. Y lo sabía.

Hacía años, que no venia aquí. Antes de que mi madre muriera solía venir una vez por semana, después de su muerte jamás volví a venir.

Era un local grande y de colores. Su puerta contenía un arcoíris pintado con muchas mariposas de colores. En el vitral se podían observar pasteles, galletas, rollos de canela, de azúcar, pan, gomitas, dulces, paletas… todo tipo de golosinas. Me mordí el labio y entré, sin darme cuenta que había dejado a Itachi detrás. Miré a mí alrededor. Era como estar en el paraíso. Quería todo. Lo quería.

Mis ojos veían a la izquierda: pasteles. A la derecha: gomitas. Al frente: galletas.

En momentos como este desearía ser una ninja, espero que en verdad hayan existido. Mi padre se la pasaba hablando de ello, decía que nuestra familia perteneció a la Élite de Konohoa. Que en su momento fuimos reconocidos por tener un poder ocular llamado Byakugan. Según los escritos de nuestra familia (de hace unos quinientos años atrás) se decía que ese poder nos hacía ver casi 360 grados. Solo que se tenía un punto ciego. No sé si sea verdad. En realidad… desearía tener esos ojos ahorita. Podría verlo todo… y así podría elegir.

Itachi tomó de mi mano.

-Quiero enseñarte algo- me arrastró hacia más adentro de la tienda.

Observé un perfecto pastel de chocolate. Era simplemente perfecto.

Mis ojos bien pudieron formar estrellas de la emoción.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó divertido.

-¡Sí!- me apresuré a contestar

-Pero con una condición- levantó su dedo índice.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me dejes acariciar tu cabello… sólo un poco ¿sí?

Estreché mi mano a la de él.

-Es un trato.

No sólo compró el delicioso y suculento pastel de chocolate. Sino que compró dulces, gomitas… en fin, un poco de todo.

Me quedé maravillada. Pero culpable. Sentía que me estaba aprovechando de él. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el estaba pagando todo.

Regresamos a casa alrededor de las cinco y media. Inmediatamente me dirigí hacia la cocina. Quería sentirme útil, que podía hacer algo. Así que preparé café negro para él y leche tibia para mí. Organicé minuciosamente las golosinas y las acomodé en la alacena.

Itachi se acercó a mí, venía distraído, y olvidé mencionarle que había dejado una bolsa de plástico en el piso (anteriormente se me había caído), el resbaló y entonces fue que chocamos.

Pude ver sus ojos, su misteriosa mirada. Pero por algún raro motivo miré sus labios.

El observó mis ojos, y también mis labios.

Estábamos a menos de tres centímetros de distancia.

Sentí sus tibias manos en mi espalda. El tiempo pareció pararse, por lo menos un instante. Nos quedamos así, el cerró sus ojos. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí.

Pero el no me soltaba, seguía _abrazándome_, por así decirlo. Con su otra mano acarició mi cabello, haciendo pequeños círculos. Sentí que me ponía roja.

-¿Crees en él para siempre?- me preguntó.

Seguíamos en la misma posición. Pude oler su aroma, lo respiré.

-Creo en él para siempre, aunque no sé si exista.

-No lo busques- añadió- Siempre ha estado.

-¿Enserio?- cerré mis ojos. Él ni siquiera los había abierto- Me gustaría eso… una vida tranquila, compartir mis sueños…

Mi corazón palpitaba desesperadamente. Ahora el se había enderezado y me estaba abrazando. En momentos cerraba los ojos, no quería abrirlos, me sentía bastante apenada. El nunca cerró sus ojos.

-Puedes compartir tu vida… porque…- me sacó de mis pensamientos su voz, susurrándome a mi oído…-porque…

Me quede en silencio, el hizo lo mismo.

-Porque…- añadió- Te….

Sus manos, estaban en mi rostro acariciándolo lentamente, con una gran ternura.

Apreté mis puños, sentía las palpitaciones aceleradas de mi órgano vital. De repente, ya no escuche nuestras respiraciones, simplemente sentí que su rostro estaba más cerca que antes… mucho más. Un roce de sus labios, un hormigueo.

Sin embargo, el efecto fue instantáneo. Rápido.

-Lo siento- Itachi estaba agitado, desconcertado.

Me quede de pie, sintiendo mi temperatura corporal al límite.

-Lo siento- repitió. Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos- Lo siento- alzó su voz y corrió.

Caminé hacia la sala, me costaba trabajo asimilar lo que había pasado… fue un momento tan rápido… simplemente un tropiezo con una bolsa de plástico. Solamente eso.

Serví un poco de leche y corte una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No entendía porque Itachi reaccionaba así.

Suspiré pesadamente, no estoy cómoda con la situación. Lentamente, me dirijo hacia su habitación, subí las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El pasillo esta oscuro, en realidad se logra ver algo, gracias a que aún hay sol. Son alrededor de las siete.

-¿Itachi?- toqué a su puerta. Inmediatamente salió.

-¿Qué pasa?- estaba adormilado.

Me quedé callada y seguí parada en la entrada de su habitación, observando que, no traía playera… dejando al descubierto su… _definido abdomen. _Inmediatamente sentí un calor recorrer mi espalda.

-Pe…perdón si te incomode- escondí mis manos.

-Déjalo- se tocó las sienes- ¿A qué venías?

Sentí un leve dolor surgir en mí. Su tono de voz era áspero, frío.

-Qu..quería avisarte que… hice café para ti- inventé ese pretexto, ya me sentía estúpida al querer hablar de su reacción, quizá… era mejor no cuestionarse las cosas, simplemente suceden y ya.

-Gracias- alzó los hombros- ¿algo más?

Miré el piso con tristeza.

-Es todo, con permiso- cerré su puerta y corrí hacia la sala. Me tumbé en el sillón. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho? De repente, comencé a sentir frio en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hice mal? Crucé mis brazos, el nunca se había portado así. Jamás. Siempre había sido amable, cálido, pero hoy… Justamente en este momento estoy pensando y recordando seriamente que, es un Uchiha. No hay vuelta de hoja.

Fui al esquinero, en donde, vi esa foto…

Lucía tan feliz. Y en este momento no luce así. Pero no lo comprendo, todo estaba de maravilla. Y es normal, siempre arruino las cosas, si tan solo no hubiera dejado esa bolsa en el piso, él hubiera entrado a la cocina y en este momento estaríamos disfrutando del pastel.

-Hinata- sentí sus manos en mi hombro- ¿Qué estas mirando?

Asustada, lo volteé a ver.

-Ita…Itachi- miré cierto _descontrol_ en su mirada.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- su semblante era serio.

-Yo…- jugueteé con mis dedos- Me dio curiosidad esa foto- la señalé temblando.

El me condujo hacia la sala.

-Te quedo rico el café- se sentó y comenzó a sorber un poco de la bebida- No te encontraba y pensé que…

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-Nada…

-Oh- miré hacia el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante.

-No vuelvas a mirar esa fotografía- de repente habló, con un tono sumamente serio- te lo ruego.

-Si- contesté con miedo. En realidad quería preguntarle que había de malo con esa foto, era simplemente eso. No es como si se tratara de una prueba de asesinato o algo así. Sin embargo, sé que no me corresponde hacer preguntas.

Él siguió tomando café y comió pastel. En momentos me miraba. Yo en cambio, quería irme…

La razón es tan simple pero tan confusa.

Le tengo miedo al amor.

Tengo miedo que, entre más lo conozca me llegué a decepcionar… que de un momento a otro ya no sea un _conocido desconocido, _sino que se vuelva _alguien a quién solía conocer. _No quiero eso.

-Iré a dormir- me levanté del comedor, y ni siquiera escuché las palabras que el me dijo.

No tenía ganas de estar despierta, en realidad, creo… que a nada me llevara esto.

Quizá lo mejor sea afrontar a mi padre… mientras tanto, debo prevenirme y pensar mejor las cosas.

* * *

¿Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Perdón por no actualizar 7u7, anduve un poco extraña, pero aquí esta otro capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, ¡Saludoooos!


	9. Dsentierro

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 9: Desentierro_

Hoy es un nuevo día, pero eso no significa que ya no sienta esa sensación de malestar. Me sigue doliendo, por alguna razón que desconozco.

Itachi dejó una notita en mi puerta diciendo que lo llamaron de un _trabajo_, y que se iría desde la mañana. Suspiré pesadamente, ahora me encontraba sola en esta casa. Sin embargo… en mi cabeza aún rondan las palabras de él, suplicándome que, ya no mirara esa foto. Por otro lado, tengo la curiosidad de ese cuarto… puede que sea una bodega, o quizá este sucio. Hay demasiadas cosas extrañas.

Pongo otra cucharada de azúcar a mi café y le doy vueltas, si sigo así enloqueceré. Son las diez de la mañana y parece ser que su entrevista de trabajo durará mucho más tiempo de lo que estimé.

Dicen que entre más te prohíben algo, más tentador se vuelve. Quizá es algo de psicología inversa, después de todo. Me dirijo hacia donde está la fotografía. Esa chica de cabello azul y ojos miel, y otros chicos alrededor de ella, entre ellos otra chica cuyo cabello tiene un adorno excepcional: un cascabel. Probables amigos de Itachi. ¿Qué tiene de malo esa foto? Si fuera peligrosa no estuviera en un lugar visible.

De repente, escuchó el timbre, alguien llama a la puerta. ¿Debería abrir? Puede que sea algo importante, después de todo…

Estoy vestida informalmente, por suerte, encontré una ropa que no deja al descubierto mis pechos. No es reveladora, y eso me tranquiliza.

Abró la puerta.

Sentí que me desmayaba.

Esa persona….

-¿Hyuga?- el hombre escupió mi nombre con odio- ¿¡qué haces aquí en casa de mi hijo?!

Comencé a temblar.

-Uchiha-san- mis palabras apenas y salían –Que sorpresa…

-Ya lo creo- se cruzó de brazos, examinándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunté con cortesía

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, Hyuga, ¿Qué haces en casa de mi hijo?

-Bueno… yo…

-¿No te basto enredarte como arpía con mi hijo menor? Ah, claro, querías ver que provecho le sacabas al mayor, ¿no?

Sentí un sonrojo, y no era de pena. Estaba harta de humillaciones de parte de los Uchiha y de los Hyuga, mi propia sangre.

-Vaya al grano, por favor- me armé de valor para sentirme fuerte.

-Ah, da igual- movió sus manos con indiferencia- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

-En este momento no está

-Querida- me hizo a un lado- Sé cómo es tú familia, en verdad me es urgente hablar con Itachi, te aseguro que serán unos minutos. No te lo quitaré- y se acercó a mi- Pero si vuelves a sacarle dinero a alguno de mis hijos…. No responderé por lo que le pase a la empresa Byakugan.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- pero fue demasiado tarde, el ya había entrado a la casa.

Y ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha. Todo un caso el señor. Su temperamento, sin duda es muchísimo mayor que el de Sasuke. Sus sarcasmos, es una persona que sinceramente nunca me ha caído bien, ni cuando era mi suegro. Quizá la única cosa en la que coincido con mi padre es que, con ese señor no se puede mantener una buena conversación.

-Ya le he dicho que Itachi no se encuentra- añadí con voz fuerte.

Se sentó en el sillón y sacó un cigarro.

-Dile a mi hijo que, lo espero en la Empresa- me volteó a ver con indiferencia- Mientras, tú, deberías irte lejos.

-¿Lejos?

-Los Uchiha y los Hyuga jamás se han llevado bien, y nunca lo harán. No me importa tu vida, pero, por favor, aléjate de mis hijos- dicho esto, el señor Fugaku se marchó.

Azoté la puerta. Apreté mis puños. ¿Qué tan desagradable podía ser esta situación?

_Aléjate de mis hijos._

Si, podría irme en este preciso momento. Pero no puedo. Algo, muy dentro de mí me dice que debo quedarme.

¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿Qué tiene esa fotografía?

No me siento en mi sano juicio. Itachi jamás me dijo que no abriera ese cuarto, ¿o sí?

Sin duda, este día no ha sido el mejor.

Esa habitación, esa foto, la visita de Fugaku, sumado a mis cosas. ¿Qué más faltaba?

Apresuré el paso, quizá abriendo esa puerta me sienta mejor. Es tan solo un cuarto.

Cerré los ojos, ¿Qué tal si era como el cuento de Barba azul? No, no lo creo.

Finalmente entró a la habitación. Está en perfecto orden y no, no es una bodega. Es muchísimo más grande que las otras habitaciones, tiene una cama y una mesita de noche. Siento una sensación rara al adentrarme. La cama esta tendida, hay rastros de polvo en todo el lugar. Es un cuarto misterioso, adornado de una manera que, parece de arquitectura árabe. Una alfombra roja esta en el umbral de la puerta. Un olor a incienso llega a mis fosas nasales.

No hay nada extraño. En realidad, creí encontrar algo diferente. De repente, algo cae, haciendo que me sobresalte. Es un cuaderno grande. Un empastado color café con adornos color dorado.

_No debo abrirlo_.

Así que, con sumo cuidado vi de donde había caído, en realidad había un armario enorme, el cual, tenía hasta arriba más cuadernos. Sería una odisea subirlo.

_Maldición._

Con cuidado me subí a la cama, yo no me caracterizaba por ser una persona alta, ni mucho menos. Pero caí al suelo, y con ello, todos los cuadernos restantes cayeron conmigo.

_Auch._

Me senté en el piso, mientras me sobaba mi rodilla, la cual se había hecho un pequeño raspón, para mi _mala suerte, _uno de los cuadernos quedó abierto, de tal manera que se podía apreciar un dibujo muy bien hecho.

_¡Es la casa!_

Como si fuera de cristal, lo tomé y admiré el dibujo. Perfectamente hecho, y mi impresión fue enorme al descubrir que sobre el papel -el cual estaba ya amarillo- la casa en la cual me encontraba. Era idéntica. Y el dibujo tenía una firma de hace cuatro años

_Konan, 2010. _

Los demás dibujos eran alucinantes, no sólo eran de edificios, sino que había personas. Me deje llevar por mi instinto y husmeé entre los demás. Sin embargo, me sobresalté al ver una imagen.

Era un dibujo de la foto que Itachi tenía en el esquinero, idéntica. Sea quien fuera esa mujer, sin duda debe ser una artista. Y me di cuenta que, conforme cambiaba de cuaderno, las fechas iban cambiando. El dibujo más antiguo, en efecto fue del 2008, pero…

Blanco y negro. Un hombre desnudo con cabello largo y mirada misteriosa. Una mujer de cabello largo con una flor de adorno. Desnudos, sobre una cama en forma de rosa.

_Acaso…._

Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

_Itachi y Konan, 2013._

Cerré con brusquedad esa última imagen. Digo la última porque ya no hay más.

A como pude, volví a poner todos y cada uno de los cuadernos arriba del armario. Apreté mis puños, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía un poco.

Seguía tumbada en el piso, Itachi era una persona exitosa, es normal que tuviera una novia, después de todo. Una persona exitosa como _Konan. _Claro que sí. ¿Y yo quién era? Simplemente una niña asustada. Esa recamara, ¿Qué otros secretos guardaría? Con dificultad me levanté y lo observé todo de nuevo. Parecía algo normal, nada extraordinario. Excepto por la arquitectura, fuera de eso, no había nada relevante. Los muebles eran de madera fina, me atreví abrir uno, y encontré una maleta pequeña.

Culpabilidad. Eso sentía. ¿Qué hacía yo husmeando las cosas de la chica? Sea quien fuera, ¿Quién soy yo? Ni siquiera soy la amiga de Itachi, soy una intrusa que está en su casa. Una intrusa que llora al ver que el _tiene_ una novia… una chismosa, una metiche. Sí, eso soy.

Pero estoy aquí. Mayor fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que, en la maleta, estaba la ropa que Itachi me brindó aquél día, después de mi primera borrachera.

_Es… de Konan._

Un nudo en mi garganta me recorrió, un escalofrió.

Y fuera de eso, había más pantalones cómodos y blusas de vestir. Aparte la maleta y a cerré, abrí los demás cajones de otro ropero, pero no había nada. En la mesita de noche encontré una caja. No era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Contenían fotos, en todas estaba Itachi con esa chica de cabellos azules y ojos color miel.

Y en cada una había una dedicatoria de él para ella.

Sin embargo, encontré una nota de periódico….

_3 de julio del 2013. Un accidente en la carretera rumbo a Konohoa deja un muerto y un herido. _

_El percance ocurrido a las seis de la tarde, ocurre en la carretera que conduce a Konohoa, quién sufrió el accidente fue el heredero del Imperio Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. No se sabe las razones exactas del accidente, sin embargo, se cree que un exceso de velocidad pudo haber causado que el automóvil Volkswagen haya caído alrededor de cincuenta metros. El heredero, sufrió heridas leves, salió casi ileso. Sin embargo y para desgracia, quién acompañaba al Uchiha falleció de manera casi instantánea…_

Deje caer el recorte. Me toqué las sienes… ¿acaso?

No. Konan debería estar viva ¿no es así?

-¡Hinata!

Me sobresalté inmediatamente.

-I…tachi…-

Solté la cajita, y me levanté apresuradamente. Todo me daba vueltas.

La pena comenzó a invadirme.

Así que corrí, sin embargo, me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su tono de voz no era frió, pero tampoco era alegre.

No pude decir nada.

-Lo siento, he dejado las cosas donde estaban, perdóname porfavor. Tu padre en la mañana vino a buscarte, diciendo te tenias que ir a la empresa. Entró a la casa. Yo ya me voy- mi voz era rápida- Siento haber entrado aquí, no sabía que era un espacio personal. En verdad.

Me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto. Itachi me seguía.

-¿te vas a tu cuarto?

-No es mi cuarto… yo..- comencé a mover mis dedos- Yo… me tengo que ir.

El me miro desconcertado

-No estoy enojado porque hayas entrado, Hinata.

-Y yo no estoy diciendo eso, simplemente tengo que afrontar mi vida. No puedo ocultarme por siempre de mi familia.

-No te estás ocultando- me tomó del brazo- Quédate.

-No- me apresuré a responder- Esta es tu casa. Yo tengo la mía.

-¿Hinata?

-Itachi… me siento mal por todo esto, solo he venido a causarte disgustos. En este momento muero de pena porque descubrí cosas que no debí, ayer te portaste raro conmigo. Fuiste como…

-¿Cómo Sasuke?- su cara se tornó a una enojada.

-Si eso quieres escuchar, si, pensé por un momento que eras él por tus actitudes. Y también, al recibir la visita de tu padre, recordé como son los Uchiha.

-¡No soy como ellos!- gritó- ¡Hinata!

Comencé a temblar.

-Si antes te dije que no vieras esa fotografía es porque me era muy difícil asimilar las cosas….

-No digas más

-Hinata- me tomo de los hombros- No me molesta en lo absoluto que hayas entrado, solo que se siente raro estar aquí…

-Déjalo…

-Cada mes, desde aquella vez voy al bar. En donde me reencontré contigo. Ese día….

-¿Qué?

-Cada mes voy a desahogar mis penas con el alcohol. Es una costumbre que tengo desde hace meses, sólo así me olvido un momento de todo, lo de aquel día. Sin embargo, cuando te conocí fue diferente. Ni siquiera tomé, te observé y supe que tenías algo…

-Itachi…

-Por favor, dejemos que las cosas fluyan, quédate… contigo a mi lado ya no me siento solo… no me dejes, de nuevo. Quiero que sepas mi historia, un poco de mi pasado….

Lo miré confusa, mis piernas temblaban y me sentía a colapsar. Finalmente el se sentó en el piso de esa gran habitación, yo hice lo mismo. El día estaba soleado. Sin embargo, comenzó a contarme lo que sucedió… cuatro años atrás.


	10. Itachi y Konan

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 10: Itachi y Konan_

* * *

_*N/A: Este capítulo son los recuerdos de Itachi, narrados desde la perspectiva de él. ¡Disfruten!*_

* * *

Subía las cajas a mi nueva habitación, eran muchas, pero pocas para lo que en realidad poseía. Desde ahora esta sería mi vida. Suspiré agobiado. Pero este es mi sueño, ser arquitecto.

Hace unas semanas, peleé con mi padre. Posiblemente ha sido la peor pelea que he tenido en mi vida, el siempre me ve como el hijo perfecto, el que seguirá sus designios sin importar que, cuando ni dónde.

Estar en ese colegio, fue una experiencia inolvidable, en especial por esa chica. Pero eso solo era un amor platónico, algo inexistente. Porque en realidad nunca comencé nada. Pero volviendo a la pelea, el no quería que estuviera aquí. El quería que fuera a una Universidad de Estados Unidos a continuar mis estudios, en una carrera como Economía, Derecho o Negocios Internacionales. Y aquí me encuentro, en una Escuela de Arquitectos.

Me negó todo apoyo económico, me canceló mis tarjetas, por suerte pude sacar mi ropa y algunas cosas personales, de lo contrario ni siquiera sé que hubiera hecho. Mi madre discutió con mi padre toda esa noche… y fue entonces que ella me pudo dar algo de dinero. Con ese recurso pude pagar un adelanto de la inscripción y ahora es cuando bendigo tener manejo de idiomas, me dieron un trabajo de traductor de textos del japonés al inglés. Después de todo, me dijeron que con ello la Universidad me saldría gratis, aunado a una beca alimenticia que conseguí.

Sin embargo, fue difícil. Al ver que soy un Uchiha, muchos me dieron la espalda. ¿Qué hacia un niño rico pidiendo una beca alimentaria? Si tan solo ellos supieran que en verdad no tengo nada de dinero. Solo tengo un sueño… claro, y un poco de ropa.

Una habitación que esta casi enfrente de la Universidad. Un baño. Una cama dura, una estufa y un refrigerador que parece hielera.

Tampoco es como si me pusiera roñoso pero… me es muy difícil aceptar que estoy lejos, muy lejos de mi hogar. Mi pequeño hermano en este momento debe tener catorce años. No supo que me fui. Estaba en un curso de verano… me temo que le vaya a afectar la situación. Soy como su ejemplo a seguir, y sin duda, yo quiero que el viva feliz y que no se deje manipular por nuestro padre… Fugaku Uchiha.

Siempre hice lo que el me pidió, a tal grado que fui un cobarde por no seguir mis ideales, en su momento. Aquella niña, en ese colegio… hija del enemigo empresarial de mi padre. Que tonterías, ¿no? Hace algún tiempo le envié una carta, no se si la recibió. Y si así fue, no tengo porque recriminárselo, nunca le dije quién era el anónimo. ¿Qué hubiera dicho si supiera que su admirador era Itachi Uchiha? ¿Me hubiese aceptado? ¿Alejado? Pero no puedo decir ni hacer nada. Ahora estoy a miles de kilómetros, lejos de ella. Se fue de mi vida, y en realidad ¿estuve en su vida? No. Porque jamás supo de mi existencia. Es más, mi única oportunidad de hablar con ella se fue al demonio, aquel mural de Romeo y Julieta pudo hacer la diferencia, pero, por algún motivo ella no acepto. Quizá en cuanto supo que estaba yo, huyó. Quién sabe.. quizá ella odia a los Uchiha igual que su padre. O tal vez… simplemente me estoy haciendo alucinaciones.

Visiones de un futuro que no existirá.

Pero no hay que ser extremistas, la vida sigue. Y bien ¿por dónde empezar? Tengo muchas cajas sin abrir y una recamara por descubrir. Entre comillas, claro. Porque en realidad es una habitación muy pequeña.

Tacho los trabajos uno a uno. Nadie quiere darme trabajo. La razón es tan sencilla y absurda. Soy un Uchiha. Un niño rico, un hijo de _papi. _Que no necesita dinero. ¡Es estúpido! He ido a trabajos de becario en empresas, es decir, tengo una beca alimenticia, pero el trabajo que haré de traductor será como mi beca completa, sin embargo necesito para mis gastos.

Y ahora me encuentro rayando los trabajos en la sección de periódicos. Ninguna empresa me quiere contratar. Bien… pues entonces, puede… que este de resultado.

Me acerqué a una cafetería cerca de la Universidad. Era grande, y escuché rumores de los chicos de semestres superiores de que era muy concurrida… quizá aquí tenga una oportunidad.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules atendía. Lentamente me dirigí hacia ella.

-Hola- le tomé del hombro, dado que estaba volteada. Ella se sobresaltó –Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Etto- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, puede observar que tenía una pequeña identificación

-¿Hiyori Kazane?- extendí mi mano y le esbocé una sonrisa- He escuchado mucho de esta cafetería.

La chica, traía un cascabel en su cabello, el cual era larguísimo.

-Sí, ¿desea algo?- se sonrojó.

-Bueno- me rasqué la cabeza- en realidad busco un empleo.

-Oh- se tocó el pecho- de hecho mi abuela me encargo que buscara entre mis amigos algún interesado.

Suspiré agotado. Yo no era su amigo.

-Pero- me tocó del hombro- Le puedo decir que eres mi amigo, y listo.

-¿Enserio?- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

-Desde luego, pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Perdona, mi nombre es- mordí mi labio inferior. Nunca he hablado con mentiras pero, en el ámbito laboral si ven el apellido Uchiha es sinónimo de _niños ricos que no necesitan un empleo, ya que su papi les da todo. _–Itachi Uchiha.

-¡Mucho gusto!- me extendió su mano alegremente- Cómo ya sabes, mi nombre es Hiyori Kazane, y bueno, la escuela inicia en una semana, ¿no es así?

-De hecho, por ello busco empleo, y si fuera en las tardes, sería excelente.

-¿A qué horas puedes?

-Ya me han entregado mis horarios y tengo clases hasta las dos de la tarde.

-Te parece que tu horario sea de tres a…

-Hasta las 10 estaría bien.

La chica se me quedó mirando extrañamente.

-¿Crees aguantar?

-Necesito el dinero- sonreí de lado

-Son siete horas- alzó sus dedos- ¿Y tu escuela?

-Soy una maquina, no te preocupes- mentí, por lo regular me gusta llevar una vida relajada.

-Bueno, te pondremos a prueba, si resistes las siete horas te quedas con ese horario, y si no disminuimos ¿vale?

-Es un trato.

-Algo me dice que seremos grandes amigos, Itachi-kun

-Gracis, Hiyori.

-Me agradaría que vinieras mañana, para enseñarte todo lo de la cafetería… las bebidas que manejamos, costos, y todas esas cosas, ¿te parece que vengas mañana al medio día?

-Encantado- sonreí.

-Pues, oficialmente el trabajo es tuyo. Mi abuela me dejo a cargo de esta cafetería, ella solo se encarga de que todo vaya bien y que no eche a perder las cosas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés- señaló- Acabé la Universidad, soy Administradora.

-Vaya- me sorprendí

-Pero me gusta estar aquí, es cómo administrar mi microempresa, mi sueño es hacer de esta cafetería una más grande.

-Me da mucho gusto Hiyori

-Y tú… eres nuevo por aquí ¿cierto?

-De hecho, nací en Konohoa pero desde pequeño he estado en diferentes escuelas. Y opté por ser Arquitecto. Soy de nuevo ingreso

-Oh, ¿sabes? Uno de mis amigos estudió ahí, se llama Eishirou Sugata. Después, si tú gustas, te lo puedo presentar por si tienes alguna duda en cuanto a la carrera.

-¡Gracias! ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!

-Es más, creo que incluso da clases.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, a pesar de ser joven es muy listo, creo da matemáticas, es raro dado que el es arquitecto, de hecho, en las tardes trabaja en un despacho.

-Vaya- suspiré contento- gracias Hiyori.

-No agradezcas Itachi, te espero mañana.

-Gracias.

Salí de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa. Las cosas marcharían bien, la chica se ve buena persona. Tengo un empleo y me podría presentar a un estudiante de generaciones pasadas. Eso me vendría como anillo al dedo.

Y lo mejor de todo… es la primera persona en mi vida que no puso cara de sorprendido cuando escuchó mi apellido.

El día es soleado. Es un nuevo comienzo.

Finalmente, los días pasaron, no fue difícil adaptarme a la cafetería, básicamente era hacer café o chocolate caliente. Y servir pastelillos u otra comida simple. Al principio se me quemaba pero agradezco que Hiyori no sea mala jefa, me ha tenido mucha paciencia.

Hace poco, conocí a su novio, es un chico agradable.

Todo hasta el momento es paz.

Mi primer día de clases, fue normal. Comencé a las ocho de la mañana. Para mi suerte he exentado inglés, por lo tanto es una clase menos. Después de las clases, vine al trabajo.

Mucha gente consume aquí, y a cada persona le escribo en su vaso su nombre, cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, había una cadena de cafeterías llamada Starbuck's, Hiyori dice que es buena idea escribir los nombres con una carita en los vasos, para que así ellos no se olviden de ser felices.

Eso me parece un acto bueno… pero ¿soy feliz? La paz no es sinónimo de felicidad, o no estoy del todo seguro.

Mi primer día oficial de trabajo, terminó. Son las diez de la noche, no me han dejado tarea… pero mañana será un nuevo día.

...

-¡Buenas tardes, Hiyori!- me apresuró a ponerme mi uniforme de trabajo- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

-No te preocupes, Itachi- me tomó del hombro-¿estás bien?

-Oh, es que me vine corriendo desde el campus

-¡Vamos! Has llegado dos minutos tarde

-Pero es un retardo

-Yo entiendo Itachi, has llegado puntual en este mes y has demostrado ser una persona de confianza.

-Gracias, Hiyori, te debo mucho.

-¡Vamos!- me dio algunas palmaditas- ¡Menos plática y más trabajo!

Otro día en la cafetería, era como mi segunda casa.

Ponía nombres en los vasos, preparaba, servía, calentaba y así, consecutivamente. Pero desde ese día algo cambió dentro de mí.

-Buenas tardes.

Una chica de cabellos azules y ojos miel se acercó a mí. Su cabello estaba recogido y tenía una flor violeta en su cabello. Era… misteriosa.

-Buenas tardes- me apresuré a contestar- ¿Qué desea llevar?

-Un café con azúcar para llevar, por favor.

-¿Cappuccino?

-Perfecto

-¿Chico, mediano o grande?

-Mediano, por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-Es todo.

Y ya estaba por entregarle el café, sin embargo recordé que a todos los clientes les pedía el nombre para apuntarlo en el vasito. Me sentí avergonzado cuando le pregunté su nombre.

-Konan.

-Bonito nombre

Me sonrió de lado y tomó el café.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi. Pero no sería la última. A partir de ese día, ella iba a la misma hora, alrededor de las cinco por un café. Siempre pedía lo mismo e iba sola.

Incluso, ya tenía yo preparado su café, con tal de esperarla. Sus ojos reflejaban un misterio excepcional. Su cabello tan extraño y perfecto a la vez. Su cara… todo en ella reflejaba tranquilidad.

Cada día, a partir de haberla conocido, llegaba antes a la Universidad con la esperanza de que ella estudiara ahí. Verla cada día, aunque nuestra conversación siempre fuera sobre un café me hacia el día.

Eran las once la mañana, tenía descanso. Seguía en busca de ella…y finalmente mi deseo se cumplió. En el pasillo, ella se encontraba sentada. A juzgar por la apariencia dibujaba algo en un cuaderno grande, con adornos dorados. Lentamente me acerqué, no quería asustarla, pero el asustado termine siendo yo.

-¿Itachi Uchiha?

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre, ella seguía coloreando sobre las hojas de papel. Blancas y relucientes.

-¿Cómo….

-¿Cómo supe tu nombre?- interrumpió- Es sencillo- no despegaba su vista de la hoja de papel- Tu gafete te delataba. Una persona como tú no pase desapercibida.

Sentí que un sentimiento similar a la pena se apoderaba de mí.

-Muy bien, Konan.

-¿Qué te trae por el edificio de Diseño Gráfico?- seguía haciendo trazos.

-¿Diseño Gráfico?

-Querido- y esta vez dejo con sumo cuidado su dibujo- Sé que estudias arquitectura, eres de nuevo ingreso. Este es el edificio de Diseño Gráfico.

-¡Claro!- levanté mi dedo índice- Ya lo sabía- sonreí- Sabes mucho de mí, Konan. Pero yo no sé más que tu nombre.

-Estudio Diseño Gráfico, mi hobbie es hacer dibujos de cualquier tipo. Me gusta leer, y como sabrás, me gusta el café cappuccino.

-Ya lo veo- le guiñé el ojo- ¿Y qué haces en el pasillo?

-Me han sacado de clases de inglés. Soy pésima.

Reí un poco.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó divertida

-Hago traducciones para la escuela, de japonés a inglés y exenté la clase de esa lengua.

-Oh- se llevó sus manos al pecho- ¿crees que podrías ayudarme, Itachi?

-Claro, cuando gustes.

-Bien- me guiñó el ojo- en dos minutos comienza mi otra clase, te veo más al rato.

-Cappuccino con azúcar, a las cinco- agregué.

-Así es.

Cada día, iba a visitarla entre los descansos. Al igual que, en algunas ocasiones, los fines de semana nos veíamos para darle una asesoría de inglés. ¿Quién diría que mis clases me ayudarían a ligar? Pasaron seis meses desde aquella primera conversación.

Seis meses de tratarla.

Sin duda, ella ya había ocupado un lugar muy importante en mi vida.

En más de una ocasión nos habíamos tomado de la mano, y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Pero Hiyori no estaba muy contenta, ella se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, una persona de confianza. A pesar de que era unos años mayor que yo.

-Itachi- su mirada era seria- ¿Qué relación tienes con Konan?

-Ya te lo he dicho- alcé los hombros, mientras preparaba un poco de malteada de fresa. Era sábado por la mañana, los fines de semana no eran concurridos- Es mi amiga.

-Los amigos no se besan- rodó los ojos.

-Hiyori tiene razón- añadió su novio, quién también se estaba ganando mi confianza.

-Sólo- ella se acercó a mí- no quiero que salgas lastimado, has demostrado ser un buen amigo. Yo te considero así, no solo eres un trabajador, eres como… de la familia.

Suspiré cansado, esta era la enésima plática sobre el tema.

-Estoy seguro de que Konan siente algo por mí- agregué- Si no, no aceptaría salir conmigo los domingos.

-El hecho de que alguien salga contigo en _una cita de amigos_, no quiere decir que…

-Hiyori- su novio interrumpió- Lo que ella quiere dar a entender, Itachi, es que se nota que tu la quieres, pero no hay nada serio, y por lo que se ve y has dicho, tu siempre buscas las formalidades. No eres de las personas que quieren una relación para un rato.

-Lo sé- cerré los ojos- Pero no sé como planteárselo.

-Es simple- Hiyori alzó sus dedos- llénala de detalles y dile lo que sientes.

-Exacto, no es tan difícil.

Me quede mirando a mí alrededor. Quizá ellos tenían razón.

Siempre he buscado formar una familia, contraer matrimonio y ser feliz para siempre. ¿Es difícil encontrar ese significado? Y es que actualmente, todos consideran que el para siempre no existe. Que simplemente es una palabra banal. Simple y sin significado. Que sólo existe en el diccionario por una razón desconocida.

Ya había pasado medio año desde que la conocí. Y ya habíamos pasado buenos momentos. Sin embargo, yo ya soñaba con que ella fuera mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos. No me importaban los demás, mi mundo se estaba volviendo ella.

Pero Hiyori y su novio tienen razón. Me estoy alucinando cada vez que escucho su nombre, y no somos novios, ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema. ¿Cómo pretendo que ella sea algo más si ni siquiera hemos entablado una relación de noviazgo?

Ella ama la libertad, las cosas antiguas. La arquitectura árabe y bizantina. Ama dibujar cualquier detalle, sonríe pocas veces, pero cuando lo hace es como si el cielo conspirara a mi favor. Es única, tan especial como su alma y sus ideales acerca de la vida.

Konan. Mi dulce Konan.

A partir de aquellas conversaciones con mis amigos, supe que lo mejor era, intuirle que quería algo más que ser amigos. Pero cada que quería decirle algo sobre ello, los colores se me subían al rostro y mis palabras, mi gran discurso, elaborado desde horas antes, se iba al carajo.

¿Tan difícil era declarársele a una persona? La única vez que medio lo hice fue en una carta.

Así, han pasado muchos más días.

Ella, está a punto de terminar la carrera, es dos años mayor que yo. ¿Y qué? A mí aún me faltan algunos años para terminar la carrera de arquitectura.

Konan y yo tenemos una relación extraña, nos llamamos por teléfono, visito su departamento, ella visita el mío. Comemos juntos los domingos, la veo en los descansos entre clases. Va por un café todos los días, nos extrañamos. Me ha dibujado desnudo, hemos compartido experiencias sexuales. Besos, abrazos, caricias, noches de pasión. Sin embargo, no somos novios.

Hiyori ya no me ha tocado el tema, es mejor. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón yo deseo que entre Konan y yo exista más que _lo que somos._

Pero siempre hay malas noticias.

Me levanté de la cama, como todos los días, una taza de café para la desvelada y encender la televisión.

Comencé a preparar un desayuno sencillo, sin emabrgo...

"Y en otras noticias, la esposa del multimillonario Fugaku Uchiha, fallece a sus cuarenta y nueve años de edad..."

La taza de café cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, derramando el líquido sobre el suelo. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Aquel día no fue bueno, asistí a la escuela en un estado de shock. Conmosión. Tampoco ví a Konan, o quizá no me interese en buscarla. Porque eso pasaba siempre, yo debía bsucarla.

Llamé incontables veces al telefono de casa, nadie contestó.

Ese día no asistí a la cafetería.

Dormí el resto de la tarde. Y seré honesto, lloré.

Porque la última vez que la ví, ella estaba enojada con mi padre, eran dos polos opuestos, como el sol y la luna, agua y aceite, hielo y fuego.

Y los días pasaron, y busqué a Konan. Ella tomó un lápiz de dibujo y comenzó a dibujarme, yo estaba desnudo, acostado sobre mi cama.

-¿Pasa algo, Itachi? Has estado _diferente_ últimamente.

-Konan- hice una pausa, mientras me incorporaba

-No, no- agitó sus manos- No te muevas, porfavor.

Alcé los hombros con indiferencia.

-Eres mi inspiración- añadió ella con cierto interés.

-Konan- suspiré, mientras estaba en la misma posición- ¿Soy sólo una simple inspiración para ti?

-No soy famosa, cariño. Sin embargo, quiero ser una gran artista. Crear un arte única...especial. Tú formas parte de ese desginio- seguía trazando líneas sobre un papel blanquesino.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- las palabras salieron rápido de mis labios.

Abruptamente, dejó su papel y el lápiz de lado.

-Itachi- se acercó a mí, como si yo fuera su presa- Eres especial.

Se recostó en mi pecho.

-No temas, cariño. Sabes que esto es real.

-¿Qué es esto?- busqué en sus ojos alguna respuesta- Dímelo.

Ella sonrió picaramente de lado.

-Lo que somos.

Finalmente, ella terminó sus estudios en Diseño Gráfico. Los días pasaban rápido, yo me encontraba en el último semestre de la carrera de Arquitectura.

Y seguiamos sin ser novios.

Hiyori se acercó a mí. Me encontraba revisando algunos papeles junto a Sugata, mi profesor y amigo de Hiyori.

-¿Todo bien?- nos puso sobre la mesita dos cafés cargados.

-Que va- Sugata, alzaba sus lentes y se estiraba- El proyecto le ha interesado a Sarutobi, aunque sea un poco raro.

-¿Sarutobi?- Hiyori me miró -Acaso es... ¿el director?- se rió para si misma- Desde que estaba en esa escuela ese hombre era directivo, no puedo creerlo...

-Lo es- añadí estrezado- El mismo.

-Pero, ¿quién es el raro?- preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-El proyecto- contestó Sugata, mirandome un poco molesto- Itachi presentó de proyecto su propia casa, pero con un diseño innovador, he de decir que es buena idea, sí, pero no para un proyecto de último año. Considero que ha presentado mejores ideas en semestres anteriores.

-No me digas que esa casa será para- Hiyori me miró enfadada- Para _esa._

-No es _esa- _me levanté de mi silla- Se llama Konan, Hiyori.

Sugata nos miraba a los dos.

-Bueno- golpeó la mesa- Creo que tú- señaló a Hiyori- deberías estar atendiendo tu cafetería y tú- me señaló a mí- deberías estar al pendiente de tu proyecto y no mezclar la escuela con asuntos personales, Itachi.

Rodé los ojos con lentitud. El tema de Konan se había vuelto tabú en la cafetería. Hiyori no la toleraba, y no es que ella estuviera enamorada de mi o algo por el estilo, sino que ella decía que ella no me convenía, que Konan solo jugaba conmigo.

Y en realidad, quería pedirle matrimonio. Ella sería mi esposa y yo su esposo. Nos levantariamos cada día, todas las mañanas besandonos eternamente. Ella me amaría eternamente y yo a ella.

Seríamos uno solo. Una sola alma.

Konan y yo.

Pero eso no pasaría.

La casa, sólo sería un regalo. Tan sólo eso. Ella la dibujó y yo le robé el dibujo. La casa de sus sueños, sería mi proyecto final.

Y así fue, la mitad del presupuesto lo puse yo, con los ahorros de todos los años que estuve trabajando. Y la otra mitad, la Universidad.

Tenía todo planeado, ella vería la casa, le propondría matrimonio y todo saldría bien.

Pero las palabra no salieron nunca de mi boca. Y jamás le dije _"¿quieres ser mi novia?"_. Pero, desde aquel día ella vivió conmigo.

-¿Enserio tenemos que ir?- preguntó Konan mientras se ponía un vestido negro.

-Si- contesté animosamente- Hace semanas que no salimos con los chicos.

-Hiyori me odia, y lo sabes...

-Saldremos mis amigos de la Universidad, su prometido y ella, vamos- la abracé- ¿vendrías conmigo?

-Sólo un momento- Alzó los hombros- No quiero reñirme con _tu amiguita._

-¿Konan, estas celosa?- solté una carcajada.

-Para nada. Simplemente que ella es muy cercana a ti, ¿no lo crees?

-Es mi mejor amiga, como una hermana.

-¿Y?

La besé en la frente.

-Gracias por todo- añadió ella con un leve sonrojo- Hoy presentó mis cuadros en el Museo... y... es muy grato que tu me acompañes.

-Konan, asisto a esa exposicion porque me importas y porque me gusta tu arte.

Ella terminó por acomodarme la corbata. Juntos asistimos al Museo.

Saludó a mucha gente del medio, y se me afiguró ver a algunos colegas del Colegio en Estados Unidos. Me acerqué a su oído.

-¿Ese de allá...es Sai?- le pregunté en voz baja.

-¿Le conoces?

-En una escuela... supongo- alcé los hombros.

-Si, es director de la Escuela de Artes Plásticas, a pesar de ser muy joven, es un genio en las artes.

Suspiré. Seguramente Sai no me recuerda.

Aunque, mi sangre se heló, al ver un chico alto.

-¿Sasuke?- mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Abrí paso entre la multitud.

Nos encontrabamos en una sala de piso dorado y con un gran candelabro en medio. Todos vestiamos elegantamente.

Y sí, era mi hermano menor, pero iba acompañado de alguien.

Mi respiración se tornó lenta. Se trataba de ella, mi amor platónico de aquellos años de juventud. Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Pasa algo?- Konan me sacaba de mis pensamientos- De repente te fuiste.

-Nada- comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Itachi?

-¡Nada!- grité, llamando la atención de algunas personas.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?- Konan me dio un leve codazo -¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-Vamonos- añadí- No me gusta estar aquí.

Inmediatamente noté la cara de enojo de ella. Y nos alejamos de esa gran sala.

A las afueras comenzamos a discutir acaloradamente.

Llegamos a casa y ella se fue a encerrar a su habitación, la cuál tenia toques orientales. Yo, por el contrario me quedé en el pasillo. No debí hablarle así. Sin embargo, el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera ahí... y con que persona.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a mi computadora personal y tecleé : Sasuke Uchiha, y en las búsquedas rápidas me aparecieron un sin fin de resultados. Pero el más polemico sin duda fue, el hecho de que el mantenía una relación sentimental con Hinata Hyuga. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El día siguiente, fue mejor. Tan sólo un poco. Salimos a la carretera de Sunagakure y comimos carne asada con mis amigos.

Hiyori y Konan tuvieron roces, pero nada que tuviera importancia. Pero a partir de ese día supe que nada iba estar bien. En realidad, ella estuvo enojada conmigo todo el día, se vistió de mala gana y también respondía cortante.

Vaya manera.

Sungakure era una región árida. Rara era la vez que llovía. Sin embargo, aquel día llovió. Y de una manera torrencial.

-Vaya lluvia- conducía sobre la carretera.

Konan no dijo nada.

-¿Ya vas a responder? No dijiste nada durante la carne asada.

-¿Que querías que dijera? Oh si... Estoy muy feliz.

-No empieces con sarcasmos.

-Itachi, la exposición de ayer era importante. Tu simplemente te alejaste y te pusiste paranoico.

-Lo sé, y te pido una disculpa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por arruinarme mi noche?

Subí la velocidad.

-Conduces muy rápido- cruzó sus brazos- baja la velocidad.

Sin emabrgo, no lo hice.

El horizonte era incierto. La teblina lo cubría todo.

-¿Qué somos?- apreté el volante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-nosotros...

-No comprendo.

-¿Qué somos nosotros dos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes?

Noté que Konan me miraba de reojo.

-Lo somos todo y nada a la vez.

Saqué con dificultad una cajita que se encontraba en mi bolsa izquierda de mi pantalón. Seguía conduciendo.

La aventé a su cara. Y ella se enojó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- sostuvo la caja durante un instante.

-Estoy harto- añadí con un nudo en la garganta- Intenté de muchas maneras decirtelo, no pude.

Ella abrió la caja.

-Itachi...

-Es un anillo de compromiso. Desde hace meses la tengo, esperando el momento ideal. Cada que quise decirte las palabras, simplemente no pude. Y ahora...- seguía conduciendo- te lo digo, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Pasaron minutos de silencio.

-Yo...

-¿Konan?

Se escuchó como cerró abruptamente la caja.

-No quiero ser tu esposa.

Subí la velocidad de forma frenetica.

-Itachi. ¡Por Dios! Baja la velocidad- Konan comenzaba a sonar preocupada- Nos vamos a matar.

No respondí.

La lluvia seguía cayendo de una manera más torrencial que antes. Nos faltaba buen camino para llegar.

-Perdoname.

Volteé a mirarla.

-¿Por no querer casarte conmigo? Lo sabía, de algún modo u otro. Tú nunca me quisiste.

-No- su voz se tornó temblorosa.

Pero ya era tarde para una explicación.

-¡Itachi!

De repente, todo se tornó negro. Sentí como daba vueltas y vueltas y caía a un vació.

Si, ibamos en picada.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos y traté de moverlos, sin emabrgo, no podia mover mi brazo izquierdo.

Miré a todos lados, estaba dentro del coche, y lo recordé todo. Habiamos caido.

-¡Konan!- grité hasta desgarrarme internamente. Ella yacía en el asiento del copiloto. Un líquido rojizo corría de su pecho.

-I...Itachi- soltaba lágrimas- Perdoname, nunca fuí la mujer que esperabas. Amo la libertad, no me gustan los compromisos. Siempre quise ser como un ave, sin rumbo, sin dirección, que nadie dependiera de mí. Nada serio. Pero llegaste tú con tu sonrisa y tu inocencia, y me cautivaste. Tan opuestos. perdón por no ser tu esposa, y ahora sé que nunca lo seré. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era una niña. Crecí en una casa hogar y nunca tuve una familia, siempre tan seria...- rió un poco mientras soltaba sangre- Sé feliz, vive, sueña.. y espero, que encuentres a la mujer de tu vida.

Comencé a llorar sonoramente

-¡Joder! ¡Quédate!- la empecé a sarandear.

-Te amo- cerró sus ojos.

Esa era la primera vez que me decía esa palabra, pero también fue la última vez que lo dijo.

Los días siguientes fueron peores.

Me gradué de mala gana de la Universidad. Asistí en fachas, ojeroso y más delgado.

Y me alejé de Hiyori. De mi mejor amiga.

Me dediqué, cada mes, a tomar en un bar a las afueras de Konohoa. Maldiciendo cada pelea, cada momento. Encerrado en mi mundo de locura, demencia dolorosa.

Pero ese día, vi un reflejo, una revelación.

Una mujer de vestido rojo alzaba una copa de vodka. Tomaba rápidamente. Inexperta. Y ahora, caía (como yo caí en aquel coche) de borracha. Me acerqué, y vi en ella a una niña inocente, pérdida. Tan alejada de la realidad, así como yo.

Hinata Hyuga.

La llevé a mi casa, despreocupandome de las miradas ajenas. Algunos murmuraban que la llevaba a la cama.

Yo quería protegerla, no me gustaria que abusaran de mi cuando estoy abrio.

La acosté en mi cama, mirando su perfecto cuerpo. Mi miembro comenzó a emocionarse. Sin embargo, quité sus zapatillas. Y la tapé con cobijas. No la toqué, y me fuí.

Durante esa noche, no pude dormir. Miré la televisión aburrido de las noticias amarillistas.

Pero, esa noticia me llamó la atención.

_Sasuke Uchiha roto por su anterior relación, pero hoy es un nuevo comienzo y tiene planes de boda con Ino Yamanaka, estrella de la televisión actual._

Comencé a escuchar ruidos en mi habitación, seguramente Hinata ya debía estar despierta.

-¿Hinata?- miré su rostro, estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- asustada, miraba a todos lados.

-Ayer estaba en el bar, como cada mes y vi a una muchacha que se me hizo familiar, caí en la cuenta de que era usted. Decidí traerla a mi casa, es decir- garraspé mi garganta- no me malinterpreté, es que debería saber que ese lugar está lleno de hombres y es peligroso para una dama.

Y así fue como comenzamos todo...

Sin embargo, ahora estoy frente a ella, mirando sus ojos de duda y de temor. Le he contado mi pasado, mi vida. No la culpo que este en la habitación de _ella. _Fue curiosidad, y en realidad, ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos, la quiero, pero tengo miedo.

Miedo al amor.

* * *

Deben odiarme D: no había actualizado, y es que, estaba trabajando en el capítulo. Casualmente, cambié de computadora y me quedé sin Office, así que este capítulo lo escribí desde el bloc de notas, espero les haya agradado. Lo hice largo, y recuerden que son los recuerdos de Itachi... creí que era lo más conveniente. Saludooooos


	11. Infidelidad

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 11: Infidelidad._

_Observé a Itachi. Temblaba. Yo también. Aquella habitación se llenó de suspenso, de emociones y de recuerdos._

_-Espera un poco más- Itachi me detuvo del brazo- No te vayas, por favor. Nunca quise actuar tan fríamente pero, tengo miedo._

_En silencio me quedé._

_-Miedo de perderte- buscó en mí alguna señal - ¿Lo comprendes?_

_Asentí con la mirada._

_Salí de la habitación con una sensación de malestar. Ahora comprendía porque el día de ayer se había portado tan hostil después del __casi beso. __Un mero accidente, una reacción de su pasado. _

_Konan fue la única._

_Y esa foto, fue la última que se tomó con sus amigos. Me abracé a mí misma buscando un refugio, Itachi confesó que fui algo así como su amor platónico en las épocas escolares, cuando apenas era una niña._

_Tenía el cabello corto, hasta las orejas, quizá. Usaba ropa poco femenina. En fin, chiquilladas de aquella época, que ahora no son tan importantes. Sí y no. Toda una contradicción._

_En realidad, el caso de Itachi era grave. Es decir, perdió a su enamorada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Destino o casualidad? No lo sé, quizá un poco de ambas. Eso de que hayamos coincidido en el mismo bar, a la misma hora sí era cosa de locos. _

_El me conocía bien, y yo apenas sabía quién era._

_Y a partir de aquella conversación, las cosas cambiaron. No puedo decir si fueron para bien o para mal. Seguíamos saliendo __en citas de amigos. __Me compraba pastelillos y yo le cocinaba onigris. Como en un cuento de hadas. Y nunca, volví a tocar el tema, y mucho menos regresé a ese cuarto. No es por que creyera que estaba lleno de fantasmas o algo por el estilo, sino que creía que era un lugar __especial__ para la memoria de Itachi._

_Y estaba el asunto de Hiyori. ¿Qué había sido de su amiga? _

_Aproveché que Itachi había salido a su primer día de trabajo oficial, a una constructora al sur de Konohoa. _

_De lejos se podía apreciar un gran edificio. Enorme. Y al lado, había otro de menor tamaño con un techo de vidrio y un hermoso jardín. Esa era la Universidad del Fuego. _

_Donde Itachi estudió._

_Y a unos metros más, calle arriba, se encontraba una casa. Bueno, en realidad era de dos pisos, color naranja. Pude olfatear pastelillos. Me acerqué con cautela, y ví un gran cartel que anunciaba que eso era una cafetería, si mi intuición no me falla esa debería ser la cafetería donde estaba la mejor amiga de Itachi, Kazane Hiyori._

_-Buenas tardes- una chica de estatura mediana se acercó a mí. Tenía el cabello un poco castaño, y en su lado izquierdo, usaba un cascabel. _

_-Hola- saludé, mientras me sentaba en una de las mesitas de la planta baja, ya que, arriba había otro piso. Se podría deducir que era más privado, era como aquél restaurante al que Sasuke y yo solíamos ir, la parte de arriba estaba destinada a personas de más estatus social y que buscaban más privacidad._

_Y es verdad, él y yo pudimos haberlo tenido todo._

_-¿Desea algo de tomar?- la chica sacaba una libretita. En eso, miré su gafete. No había duda, ella era Hiyori. ¡Pero qué joven es! De no haber sido porque creo plenamente en Itachi no hubiese creído que ella es mayor que él. Parece una niña de catorce años. _

_-Una….- miré la carta que estaba en la mesa. Siempre me ha costado trabajo elegir algo. Así sea una simple bebida. Por lo regular, tardo mucho tiempo. Y la gente no tiene paciencia para eso._

_Seguía ojeando la carta. Había tés, pastelitos, galletas, cafés, sándwiches, malteadas, helados… mis ojos se iban a cada fotografía aclamando por cada cosa. Comencé a sentir la presión de aquella decisión._

_-¿Puedo sugerirle algo?- me preguntó. Sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿cómo que le apetece?_

_Dejé la carta sobre la mesa y me puse a reflexionar, en realidad no iba a desayunar. Sino que quería conocer a la chica, que casualmente ahora me estaba atendiendo. Y de una manera muy amable._

_-Algo dulce y fresco._

_-Puedo sugerirte una malteada, son de la especialidad de la casa, o sí bien lo prefieres un helado de yogurt. _

_Asentí con la cabeza_

_-Una malteada de chocolate, estaría perfecta._

_La chica esbozó una sonrisa._

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Unas galletitas de avena, por favor, ¿son las que están en el canasto de la entrada?_

_-Claro- e inmediatamente fue por una- ¿Qué le parecen?_

_Tome la galletita, estaba deliciosa._

_-¡Sí! ¡Por favor!- mi voz sonaba emocionada._

_-Mi nombre es Hiyori Kazane, si necesitas algo más no dudes en decirme. En un momento traigo su orden._

_-Por favor, háblame de tú- agregué._

_La chica desapareció. Yo me mantuve en la mesa, pero algo ocurrió. _

_Una chica de cabellos rubios ingresaba a la cafetería. Lentes de sol y ropa ostentosa. Hizo señas, y detrás de ella apareció un chico._

_Pero no era cualquiera, no._

_Alto, vestía de color negro. Cabello despeinado y negro como el cielo oscuro. Y una piel tan blanca como la mismísima luna. _

_Se trataba de Sai, si, no había duda. En aquella ocasión, Sasuke me había llevado a una exposición en el Museo de Artes, a las afueras de Konohoa. Y en aquel entonces Sai era Director de la Escuela de Artes Plásticas. Un genio en el dibujo, un artista. Reconocido a nivel mundial._

_La chica rubia subió a toda prisa a la planta de arriba. Sin embargo, desde donde yo estaba la podía observar. _

_Ella se sentó y se quitó sus lentes de sol, dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules como el mar._

_Tapé mi boca de la impresión, mi sangre comenzó a helarse. _

_Esa mujer…. Ino Yamanaka. La misma sínica que fue __al departamento de Sasuke, a una cena. __Sí, claro, una cena._

_Hiyori trajo mi bebida y las galletas._

_Pero de repente se quejó._

_-De nuevo ella- suspiró tranquilamente y subió las escaleras._

_-Buenas tardes, ¿desea algo?- la chica sacó su libretita._

_-Algo sin calorías- de nuevo se puso sus lentes de sol, a pesar de que adentro de la cafería no había sol._

_-¿Algo sin calorías?- repitió Hiyori._

_-¿Qué no has escuchado?_

_-Pues, será agua, entonces._

_-Como sea- agregó Ino en tono de superioridad- Agua sin calorías._

_El agua no tiene calorías, fue lo primero que pensé. __Pero yo me encontraba en la planta baja y a pesar de eso, podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación, la voz de Ino no era muy discreta que digamos._

_-Yo una café americano, por favor- Sai hablaba del otro lado._

_-En un momento- Hiyori salía apresuradamente, bajando las escaleras._

_En efecto. Esa era Ino, no puedo decir que por ella se arruinó todo lo que tenía con Sasuke, porque en realidad tarde o temprano, él hubiera hecho más evidente su engaño. Y fue mejor así, antes de ser esposos._

_Tomé una galletita y la sumergí en la malteada. Lo podía ver todo, Ino tomaba la mano de Sai, y él hacía lo mismo._

_Es difícil entender porque me encuentro aquí, en la cafetería en donde alguna vez trabajo Itachi. Sí, incluso no lo comprendo. Sencillamente me interesa saber más de él. Su dolor me llegó, el ha sufrido mucho, a comparación mía así ha sido. También cierta curiosidad me consumió al oír de su amiga. ¿Celos? No. Me lo planteé varias veces en mi cabeza, no puede ser de esa forma. Ella es como su hermana e Itachi nunca la vio como mujer. Y ella nunca lo vio como hombre. Es una chica joven, mucho más joven, amable y paciente. Ahora, ella sube un vaso con agua y un café americano. _

_Ino es una modelo, un cuerpo de diosa. Es mucho más alta y delgada que yo. Cabello perfecto, ojos relucientes y una sonrisa exquisita. No me malinterpretes, no tengo preferencia sexual por las mujeres, las respeto, sin embargo, ella es hermosa, lo veas de donde lo veas. No puedo negarlo, así sea yo una mujer. _

_Y yo, bueno. Mido poco más de metro y medio. Tengo un cabello inusual. Y mi piel es blanca. _

_A veces creo, que si tuviera más confianza en mí misma sería capaz de conquistar al mundo. O al menos eso pienso._

_Las galletas se han terminado. La malteada también._

_Hiyori está en la entrada, abanicándose. Hace mucho calor, son las dos de la tarde._

_Y sigo estando sentada, en realidad, sigo divagando sobre porqué me encuentro aquí. No logró entender el porqué. Vale, me he dado cuenta que en este preciso momento, Ino Yamanaka se está besando con Sai. _

_Vaya momento._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!- un gritó surgió de la planta alta- ¡Aún no es momento!_

_No pude evitar voltear a verlos más __obviamente. __Estaban discutiendo._

_-Y así es cada tercer día- Hiyori encendió una televisión que estaba a unas cuentas mesas de donde yo estaba._

_-¿Mande?_

_-Oh nada- agitó sus brazos- Pensamientos míos._

_-Disculpa que pregunte esto pero...¿ella es Ino Yamanaka?_

_Hiyori asintió con la mirada._

_-Viene cada tercer día, siempre elige esa mesa. Y siempre con ese chico._

_Abrí bien los ojos. Mi teoría estaba confirmada. Ino engañaba a Sasuke._

_-Espera- ella se acercó a mí- ¿Acaso eres…?_

_Hiyori me miraba de arriba a abajo, literalmente me sentí desnuda._

_-H…Hinata-se llevó una mano al pecho -¿Hinata Hyuga?_

_-Sí- respondí_

_Ella se sentó en la misma mesa que yo_

_-¿Te incomoda si platicamos?}_

_-Para nada._

_-No quiero hablar de __ella __– y volteó hacia arriba, muy discretamente, señalando a la Yamanaka desde abajo- pero… se supone que tú engañaste a Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Es algo muy sonado, ¿no?- crucé mis piernas- En realidad, no lo engañé, pero ya no importa mucho eso…_

_-Nunca he creído en las caras bonitas, Sasuke es uno de ellos. En realidad no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo, esos chismes amarillistas de las revistas de espectáculos me tienen sin cuidado- dijo con una media sonrisa- sin embargo, el apellido es el que cuenta.-Alcé mis cejas.-Y he sido testigo de que __ella__ le ha sido infiel. Y puedo meter las manos al fuego de que ese hombre no ha sido con el único._

_-¿Hay más?_

_-Naturalmente._

_-Vaya, pero en fin, yo estoy libre y me da gusto no haberme casado._

_-¿tenías planes de boda?- se quedó callada un instante- Oh, lo siento, me estoy metiendo en tu vida y apenas y nos conocemos._

_-No, Hiyori. Yo siento como si ya nos conociéramos desde tiempo atrás._

_Ella me guiñó el ojo_

_-También creo eso, Hinata, pero como dije antes, no quiero hablar de ella. Quiero decir… tú tenías de cuñado a…_

_-¿Itachi Uchiha?_

_-Si- noté cierta tristeza en su voz- ¿sabes algo de él?_

_-Desde luego- sonreí- De hecho, no es casualidad que estemos aquí platicando._

_-¿eh?- hizo un gesto de duda-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-El está bien, quiero conocer parte de su vida. Me comentó que eres como su hermana, su confidente. Y en realidad no quiero conocer sus más íntimos secretos, sólo quiero…_

_-¿Quieres relacionarte más en su vida?_

_-Así es… es un sentimiento raro._

_-Quieres escavar sobre su pasado. Conocerlo. Saber de él._

_-¡Si!- me sentí identificada con cada palabra_

_-Pero te sientes pérdida, ya que sientes que estas pisando un terreno que no deberías._

_-¡Totalmente! ¡Eso me pasa!_

_-Descuida, es normal. O al menos eso creo- se alzó de hombros- Me da gusto escuchar sobre él… no lo he visto desde…._

_-Lo sé- agregué- No hay que hablar de ello._

_-Fue algo lamentable, le echo de menos. No sólo como trabajador, no. Sino como amigo, quizá lo sepas, quizá no. Mi novio y yo terminamos._

_-¿Enserio?- me sentí mal por ella, es una buena chica._

_-Sí, el quería ir demasiado deprisa en la relación. Pero de cualquier modo, han sido tiempos difíciles- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- Mi abuela murió hace medio año, y me siento sola, vacía…_

_-Oh, Hiyori- la abracé sin pensarlo- Te aseguro que ahora ella cuida de ti._

_-Gracias Hinata, y de hecho no se porque te estoy contando todo esto_

_-Necesitas desahogarte, no está mal._

_-Hiciste bien en venir a verme. En serio. Me da gusto que él este bien, y que bueno, debo reconocer que en el pasado el me hablaba mucho de ti._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-No quiero hablar de más, pero sentía algo por ti. Aunque debo mencionar que era algo inexistente porque tu no le conocías. Y él nunca te dirigió la palabra._

_-Esa historia… la creo conocer._

_-¡Quiero la cuenta!- Ino apareció detrás de mí. Sentí como la sangre se me helaba- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- corrió y se puso delante de mí. Se quitó esas ridículas gafas de sol marca __Dolce & Gabbana. _

_Yo quería correr. Escapar de ese lugar, nada bueno me esperaba._

_-¡Hinata Hyuga!- gritó como si se fuera a terminar el mundo -¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué quieres?- comenzó a hablar rápidamente. De hecho, si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba arriba me hubiese enterado gracias a ella. Sí, ya que ella confirmaba su __infidelidad__. Ella solita se delataba._

_-¿Cuánto quieres?- sacó de su bolsa una chequera-Dime el precio de tu silencio._

_-¿De qué hablas?- comencé a confundirme. _

_-Querida- me miró a los ojos. Hiyori me veía asustada, y Sai ya se había ido al coche- Sé que estas aquí espiándome, además tú no eres cualquier persona, eres la ex prometida de mi __novio. __¿Cuánto dinero quieres por no decirle? ¿Mil dólares? ¿Cinco mil?_

_-No me interesa. Y estoy aquí por otros asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Ino._

_Me aventó un cheque por cinco mil dólares._

_-¿Te es suficiente?_

_Abrí los ojos. Hacía meses que no veía tal cantidad de dinero, y me llamó la atención que el cheque estuviera a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Puedo estar casi segura de que ella le está sacando muy buen dinero al pobre desdichado._

_Y rompí el cheque en muchos pedacitos._

_-Perra- escupió con odio- Sé que se lo dirás, pero ándate con cuidado que yo no olvido._

_-Deberías ser más discreta, ¿no lo crees?_

_Comenzó a ponerse roja del coraje. Y para ser sinceros, ni yo misma me creía mi papel que estaba haciendo al tú por tú. Muy diferente al que acostumbraba, sumisa, temerosa, tímida. Esos tiempos habían terminado a partir de que Sasuke me lastimara. Cada cosa que nos hace sufrir nos cambia de una manera diferente. A algunas personas los hace ser más blandos, más gentiles. Pero por otro lado, a veces te convierten en una masa de odio, más crueles, más fríos, directos, sarcásticos, sínicos. Y yo pertenecía al segundo grupo. Me sentí lo suficientemente capaz, como para entablar ese tipo de conversación. Aunque sintiera mi pulso salirse de control._

_-Lo pagaras muy caro._

_Y dicho esto, se fue. Dejándome con miedo._

_Pero no iba a demostrarlo._

_-¡Dios mío!- Hiyori se tapó la boca con una de sus manos- ¿La conocías?_

_-Larga historia- me levanté de mi mesa-Es mejor que me vaya- y saqué un billete y lo deje ahí mismo- Espero venir pronto._


	12. Una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

_Capitulo 12: Una cosa es una cosa, y otra cosa es otra cosa._

_-¿Dónde estabas?- Itachi corrió desesperado hacía mí – Pensé que…_

_Me quité los zapatos, una vez que entré en la casa. Eran las dos de la tarde._

_Después de visitar a Hiyori reflexioné sobre todo el asunto que había pasado con Ino, algo muy raro. ¿Por qué la rubia oxigenada elegía ese lugar para encontrarse con Sai? Y tenía miedo, claro. Me amenazó._

_-¿Pensaste que me iría?- lo miré dulcemente- No me iré si tú no quieres que me vaya._

_-Yo no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado- me abrazó como si el mundo se fuera a terminar._

_Pero desde el día que Itachi me contó su pasado las cosas cambiaron, sí. Incluso yo cambié. Me volví__ indiferente. _

_-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?_

_-Excelente- se recostó en el sillón- Hacía mucho que no trabajaba __formalmente. _

_-Me da gusto- entré a la cocina para preparar algo -¿algo en especial?_

_-¿No quieres ir a comer?_

_Dejé el sartén que tenía en la mano y pensé durante algunos segundos, antes de que el me interrumpiera._

_-Vamos, hoy es viernes. Es __día de descanso, __¿no crees?_

_-Claro- salí de la cocina- Deja me visto._

_-Así te ves perfecta._

_Traía unos jeans y una playera un poco pegada al cuerpo color azul cielo. _

_Fuimos al centro de Konohoa, encendió el radio y se escuchó la canción __Rolling in the deep_

_"We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love,_

_They leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling"_

-Hay algo que debo decirte- Itachi conducía por la Avenida Kanarou.

-¿qué sucede?- miraba por las ventanas del automóvil curiosa.

-Fui con mi padre a la empresa.

-¿No fuiste a trabajar?- arqueé mis cejas.

-No es eso- el semáforo se puso en rojo y me miró- Sí fui a trabajar, ya sabes que hoy fue mi primer día, pero salí alrededor de las once y fui a verlo.

-Oh- alcé mis hombros, queriendo cortar la conversación. No es que no me importaran las cosas de Itachi, simplemente escuchar de Fugaku me hacía revolver mi estomago. Una persona desagradable.

-Quiere que vayamos a comer la próxima semana.

-¿Vayamos?- el semáforo cambió a verde, y el no contestó hasta la siguiente parada. Había tráfico.

-Sí, tú y yo. Quiere conocerte más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piensa que somos pareja.

Abrí mis ojos. Sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-¿Pa…pareja?

-Pues sí- alzó los hombros- Cómo te vio en mi casa, creyó que eso éramos.

-Ya veo- escuchaba como los demás automóviles pitaban sus claxon. El ruido era estresante.

-Sí no quieres ir, puedes decírmelo- Itachi se recargó en el asiento, acomodándose.

Volteé a verlo. Su rostro emanaba paz, su mirada era como tocar el cielo. Y su cara era como la de un niño, y sus ojeras… son un misterio de todo el dolor por el que le ha tocado pasar.

Muerdo mi labio inferior sin entender porque le presto tanta atención. Estoy segura que no es amor, debe ser admiración. Sí, eso debe ser.

-Sí quiero ir- mentí.

El no contestó. Y por fin el semáforo cambió de color. Avanzamos a vuelta de rueda, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿A dónde iremos?- sabía que el tardaría en decir algo. Es muy precavido para manejar.

-Quiero llevarte a un restaurante a las afueras de Konohoa.

Sentí una sensación extraña en mi corazón. Sin duda ese no era mi día.

Finalmente llegamos y muy a mi pesar, tuve que bajar del automóvil. ¿Cómo no conocer ese restaurante si cada mes venía con Sasuke?

Itachi hizo señas al encargado, el cual me conocía perfectamente.

-Buenas tardes, señora U…Hyuga- el hombre anotaba cosas en su libreta- Pueden pasar.

Miré alrededor. Toda la gente vestía formalmente y nosotros no.

Por un momento sentí que dejaba de ser una Hyuga. Me sentía libre.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del segundo piso, admirando el paisaje primaveral que había en el horizonte.

-Bonito, ¿no crees?

-Claro- leí la carta, y desde luego supe que no sabía que elegir.

Sin embargo, de lejos observé a una persona.

Ni más ni menos. Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo miré de reojo, estaba sentado, en la misma mesa en la que solíamos sentarnos. Tomando una copa de vino.

Tuve que reprimir mis emociones. ¿Cuáles? Bueno, en realidad es un sentimiento parecido al rencor, quiero que pague. Pero no le deseo el mal. Contradictorio, ¿no?

¿Es posible odiar a alguien a quien un día quisiste? En realidad, el odio va más allá. Es un sentimiento fuerte que nos consume, de igual manera, cada que queremos a alguien nos matamos un poco. Sólo un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Itachi estaba de espaldas a la mesa de Sasuke, y yo, estaba sentada de tal forma que podía observarlo.

-No- seguí ojeando la carta- Hay muchas cosas…

-En lo personal, me agrada la crema de champiñón.

-¿enserio? A mí me fascina, creo no me vendría mal una.

-¡No se diga más!- chasqueó sus dedos, y un hombre bajito corrió hacía nosotros.

-Buenas tardes- hizo una _reverencia._ -¿Qué desea?

-El menú 5- Itachi le entregó las cartas, y el hombresillo las recibió.

-En un momento. ¿Desean algo para tomar?- sacó una libreta y una pluma.

-Un té helado

-Que sean dos- añadió Itachi.

Nerviosa, seguí mirando al _otro Uchiha. _Aparentemente estaba solo.

Y la pregunta es, ¿por qué le presto tanta atención? Recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Itachi y yo no estamos en un lugar cómodo al menos para mí no.

Sasuke se puso de pie, quizá no me ha visto.

Itachi miraba al horizonte. Se podría decir que cada quién estaba en su sinfonía. Ninguno estaba sincronizado.

Impaciencia. Eso sentí cuando él se fue.

Un cosquilleo. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué de repente le tomé más importancia de la debida a Sasuke? Simplemente lo vi. Fue todo. Quiero pensar que aún le quiero y no le odio.

O quizá estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Viste a Sasuke?- Íbamos de regreso a la casa.

-¿Mande?- me incorporé en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Lo viste, también?

Suspiré agotada.

-Sí, lo vi.

El apretó el volante. Y no dijo más.

-Esta muy diferente- abrió la puerta de la casa.

-He pensado en buscar a mi padre- me quité los zapatos y fui a la ventana- Eso es todo.

-¿Qué?- me tocó el hombro- ¿Estás segura?

-Es lo más…s…sensato- mi cabeza quería estallar.

-Tú padre te destruirá- Itachi se acercó a mí- Por lo menos espera un poco más.

-Nunca dije que me iría.

-Gracias- respondió en forma de sarcasmo- ¿sabes? Creo que hemos cambiado.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos, casualidades. Pero tengo la vaga impresión que, desde que te encontré en el cuarto de… las cosas cambiaron.

-Puede ser- alcé mis hombros- Uno nunca sabe.

-¿Qué sucede?

Bajé mi mirada. A pesar de todo Itachi es mi amigo, ¿no?

-Fui a una cafetería que está cerca de tu antigua Universidad- se quedó en silencio- En un principio quería ver a tu amiga, pero me llevé con otra sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Hinata- me tocó el hombro- No sé porque fuiste hasta ese lugar, no estoy molesto. Simplemente siento extraño el hecho de que hayas conocido a Kazane Hiyori.

-Es tu amiga- mis ojos se posaron en los de él -¿Por qué no la visitas? ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Sé que no hay nada de malo, pero comprende que ella muchas veces me repitió que ella…

-Hiyori no te guarda rencor- le interrumpí- es una chica muy linda y se ve muy joven.

-Quizá vaya a verla- hizo una mueca de lado- entonces ¿viste a Ino?

-Sí, me tiene inquieta.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella engaña a Sasuke

Itachi soltó una carcajada

-No me sorprende, eso se le llama karma.

-Pero- comencé a jugar con mis dedos- ella vio que yo estaba en esa cafetería y pensó que la espiaba, hasta me ofreció dinero por _mi silencio. _Dinero que desde luego no acepté.

-No me sorprende de ella. No suelo hablar mal de una mujer, jamás. Pero ella no es conocida por ser una santa, y todos lo saben.

-¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto, era prima de un amigo cercano de Sasuke.

Toqué mi pecho de la impresión.

-¿Crees que ella y el, ya se habían conocido?

-No lo sé- alzó los hombros- Desde que me fui de la casa no sé mucho de la vida de Sasuke, hasta hoy que lo vi en el restaurante. Lo que es un hecho, es que mi hermano tiene o tuvo un mejor amigo llamado Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, si no mal recuerdo.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- abrí mi boca en una perfecta "o"- Lo conozco.

-Que pequeño es el mundo.

-Naruto Uzumaki iba en la misma escuela que yo, en el mismo grupo. Gracias a él conocí a Sasuke. Pero…¿cómo es que Ino y Naruto son primos? No comparten el mismo apellido…

-El Padre de Naruto tuvo una hermana, y a la vez, esa _hermana _tuvo una hija. La cuál es Ino, creo es por eso que ella es Yamanaka y Naruto es Uzumaki.

-Ya veo- siempre me ha confundido eso de las familias – Ella estaba con Sai, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarle! Es un artista… Deidara, Sasori y él eran un equipo fantástico en la clase de Artes.

-Recuerdo algo de eso.

-Y en cuanto a Ino… ¿crees que te haga algo?

-No lo sé, no es que le tenga miedo pero… bueno sí- comencé a ponerme roja- Fue una simple casualidad que hayamos coincidido.

-¿Y te afecta?

-No entiendo, Itachi

-¿Te afecta que Ino le sea infiel a Sasuke?

Me quedé callada en un silencio.

-Si me permites darte mi opinión, creo que le estas dando mucha importancia. Él no te supo valorar, y lo de la infidelidad, quizá hasta mi hermano ya lo sabe. De tonto no tiene nada. Por otro lado, Ino es una sínica, cree que puede comerse el mundo sola, pero en realidad es muy tonta para esas cosas.

-Tienes razón, pero… me preocupa. ¿Lo viste? Estaba tan solo….

-Te importa, Hinata. Y no te juzgo, el fue o tal vez sigue siendo una persona importante en tu vida. De cada error se aprende. La decisión esta en tus manos, seguir adelante o regresar atrás, porque cada que recuerdas algo del pasado, más te atas y eso nunca te dejara ser feliz. Insisto, es normal que te preocupes, pero ocúpate de tu vida. Sasuke es un chico inmaduro que se cree superior a todos. Pero tarde o temprano comprenderá las cosas. No digo que yo sea perfecto, todos tenemos nuestros defectos y eso es lo que nos hace lo que somos.

Lo abracé. Fue de ese tipo de abrazos espontáneos. Que ni siquiera planeas, simplemente son como respirar, involuntarios.

En menos de un segundo estaba entre sus brazos.

Comencé a soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿cómo olvidarle?- pregunté, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos- No estoy segura si lo quise. Pero ¿cómo olvidar? Es un sentimiento extraño, olvidar a una persona, no quiero saber nada de él. No quiero. Quiero que pague, que sienta lo que yo sentí, si es que acaso el puede sentir…

-Hinata- acomodó mi cabello- Todo ser humano siente, pero no todos lo demuestran. Puedes olvidar si así lo quieres… y yo… yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes ayudarme a olvidar?- hundí mi cara en su pecho- ¿acaso es eso posible?

-Lo es Hinata, y lo sabes. No todos los hombres somos como mi hermano. Cuando me entere que tenías una relación con él mi corazón se rompió un poco, fue en el Museo, aquel día. Pero eso ya no importa. No tiene punto de comparación al presente porque ahora tu estas conmigo. Y yo estaré contigo, hasta que tu ya no quieras.

Abrí mis ojos, tan solo un poco.

Y el besó mis lagrimas. Tomó mi rostro, sus dedos rozaron mi barbilla.

-Quiero olvidar y… quiero que pague.

-¡No!- me miró tiernamente- El tiempo hará lo suyo, no debes llenar tu corazón de un odio innecesario. Deberías simplemente amar. El que tu seas feliz será la peor venganza. ¿Quieres ser feliz?

Asentí con mi cabeza.

-Si quiero ser feliz.

-Seamos felices juntos- y tomó mi mano- pinta mi mundo de colores, y de los demás nos olvidaremos.

Y me besó. Fue de ese tipo de besos que no se podrían olvidar nunca en la vida. Fue esa clase de beso en la que creo en los hombres, fue ese beso que me dice que no todo es malo y que la vida se vive una sola vez, no podría decirle a nadie que tan bien se sintió. Simplemente sé que jamás lo olvidaré. Duradero, tan duradero como el aleteo de un colibrí, pero con la eternidad del recuerdo. Es el agua que se mueve al compás de una sonata de aire, tan profundo. Casi eterno. Un paraíso en la tierra.

* * *

¡Hola! :3 Hoy me llegó la inspiración y dije ¡Hay que escribir! Quiero decirles que los nombres de "Kazane Hiyori y Eishirou Sugata" (los he mencionado últimamente, pero más que nada son como personajes ambientales) no son creación mía. Son del anime "Sora no otoshimono" (muy lindo, por cierto, escribiría un fic de ese anime pero no lo conozco tan bien como el de Naruto). En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado. Las últimas líneas es de algo que me paso recientemente y que mi novio me escribió (los dos escribimos por separado, pero lo junté en las últimas líneas) Okya,. suficiente. Espero en verdad haya sido de su agrado ¡Sayonara!


	13. El ascenso de Xanadú

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 13: El ascenso de Xanadú.

Sabes que cuando piensas en alguien muchas veces en el día es porque sucede algo más. Una cosa es una cosa y otra cosa es otra cosa. Cuando comienzas a extrañar, crees que son alucinaciones de tu mente, sin embargo, no es así. Quieres decir un te quiero, sin embargo, te cuesta decirlo. No porque no quieras, sino que sientes miedo. De las heridas, de ser dañada, de caer al suelo y volver a sentir la sensación de estar bajo tierra, hundiéndote cada vez más.

Después de aquel beso, pasaron varios días. ¿Novios? No lo sé, pero sea que fuera lo que somos, se siente bien. Ino ya no ha molestado. Y eso hasta cierto punto es bueno, sí. Pero hoy tengo que enfrentarme a algo más, una cosa más compleja.

Y tiene que ver con Itachi. Para ser precisos es sobre Fugaku Uchiha.

No quiero decirle a Itachi _"no quiero ir, tu padre nunca me ha caído bien"_. Es la única cosa en la que coincido con mi padre, _Fugaku Uchiha es una persona sumamente especial, todo un caso el señor. _

Solté mi cabello, dejando al descubierto un poco de mi piel de luna. Itachi estaba en su habitación poniéndose un traje.

-Hinata estaba pensando que quizá- se quedó anonado. Y yo me sonrojé- Lo siento- se rascó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos- ten- me estiró una bolsa de papel, de esas que son comunes cuando vas a Liverpool.

Lo empujé hacia el pasillo, el me vio _casi desnuda. _Sólo un poco.

-N…no t..te preocupes- estaba sonrojada, pero por suerte el no me veía- G…graci..Gracias.

Itachi salió corriendo y yo cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí la bolsa, y en su contenido había un vestido color azul marino, con un cintillo color café. Sonreí de lado, ese mismo vestido lo había visto días atrás y lo observé desde lejos.

Un poco de perfume, maquillaje y el vestido, lista para la noche. El espejo me favorece. Sin embargo, práctico expresiones para cuando este frente a Fugaku.

Itachi llamó a la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro- abrí la puerta.

-Te ves increíble- tomó mi mano y me acercó a él- Me fascina.

Inmediatamente comencé a sonrojarme.

-¿T..te g..gusta?

-Eres hermosa Hinata- y me dio un beso en mi frente- es hora de irnos.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y evidentemente no había tráfico.

-Quiero que todas las noches contemos estrellas sobre una cama- el semáforo se puso en rojo- ¿a ti te gustaría?

-¿Sobre una…una cama?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?

La Mansión Uchiha estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, se dice que es un poco más grande que la Mansión Hyuga.

La Mansión de mi familia era color blanca, con rejas color oro. De pequeña pensaba que eran de oro, hasta la fecha nunca lo he sabido. Y tienes que caminar varios metros, antes de la entrada principal. La cual está hecha de madera de caoba. Un gran jardín esta a las afueras, con árboles robustos y enormes. Un lago artificial está detrás de la casa, o al menos así era.

Pero la Mansión Uchiha es diferente.

Parece una gran cabaña, no hay un jardín. Más bien es como si hubiese estado construida en medio de un bosque. Aunque debo mencionar que hay unas rejas grandes, color verde. Y de lejos se divisa la Mansión, y es verdad, es mucho más grande que la de mi familia.

Un hombre de smoking se acercó a Itachi.

-¿Itachi-sama? ¿Es usted?- un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color se acercó.

Naturalmente, Itachi bajo la ventanilla del auto.

-¡Jugoo!- esbozó una sonrisa- Tiempo sin verte.

-Fugaku-sama le espera en la recepción. ¿Me permite escribir el número de placas de su automóvil?

-Adelante- Itachi se relajó en el asiento.

El hombre de cabello naranja, apretó unos botones y se abrió una reja, enorme.

-Estacione su carro, por favor- indicó Juugo.

Salimos del automóvil y caminamos unos metros. Mi casa era mucho más conservadora, en cambio de los Uchihas era más innovadora.

Juugo abrió la puerta.

Piso de mármol y grandes cuadros. Una escalera de caracol en la entrada, y grandes sillones color rojo.

_-Conservadora- _pensé.

-Por aquí- Juugo nos condujo a una puerta de vidrio – Su padre me dijo que lo esperaran en algún sillón.

Itachi rodó los ojos.

-Gracias.

-No se le ha quitado esa costumbre- Itachi hablaba en voz alta, de tal manera que yo podía escucharlo a la perfección.

-¿Mande?

-He visto muchas películas, en las que, los padres reciben corriendo a sus hijos. Pero mi padre jamás ha hecho eso, mi madre si lo hacía. Sin embargo el prefiere _firmar, _o encerrarse en su oficina y cuando termina salir. Sin importar el tiempo.

-Entiendo- mi padre era muy similar, solamente que el respetaba mucho los tiempos, si él decía que algo era a las diez, era a esa hora, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

De repente, la puerta de vidrio se abrió.

Y Fugaku Uchiha salió. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-La cena está servida- dijo con un tono de superioridad.

Itachi se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-Buenas noches- mis piernas estaban temblando- Fugaku-sama.

El no respondió, y por suerte yo no esperaba más de él.

La mesa estaba puesta para cuatro personas.

¿Por qué para cuatro?

-¡Kim!- gritó, y una muchachita de cabello corto se acercó a nosotros- ¿Desea algo mi señor?

Quise reír por tal honorifico. _Mi señor. _Sonaba estúpidamente ridículo. ¿Pero quién era yo para hacer comentarios de ese tipo? Así que de mi mente no saldrían jamás.

-¿Ya llegó mi hermano?

Itachi estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una aceituna. No sé si fue casualidad o acaso fue por la pregunta de Fugaku hacia la muchachita de cabello corto.

-Ha llegado por la puerta B. Dice que esta cansado por el…

-Cállate- interrumpió- dile que venga en este preciso momento. No es correcto que deje a mis invitados en la mesa, y menos si por primera vez desde que tengo memoria ha venido un Hyuga a una casa Uchiha. Es algo memorable.

Comencé a sentir muchos más nervios.

-Como usted ordene mi señor.

La muchachita salió a pasos rápidos.

-¿Va a venir Madara?- Itachi tomo un pedazo de queso.

-Tu tío había estado ocupado y casualmente hoy llegó de su viaje por Asia.

-Que bien- su voz sonaba a sarcasmo, lo conozco- me dará mucho gusto verle después de tanto tiempo.

-Eras un crío cuando lo viste por última vez, creo que Sasuke ni nacía.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta cena _tan formal?-_Vaya, Itachi me ganó la pregunta.

Yo estaba perfectamente sentada, no hacía ningún movimiento ni expresión. Ni siquiera comía.

-Se debe a muchas cosas, entre ellas, que tenemos en la mesa a la heredera del Imperio Hyuga. Lamentablemente tu hermano no pudo venir, es una pena. Se sentía indispuesto.

-¿Invitaste a Sasuke?- la voz de Itachi sonaba a _casi_ un reclamo-¿Para qué?

-Es evidente que es tu hermano. Oh, lo olvidaba, han compartido la misma mujer.

_Comentario sumamente e indirectamente ofensivo. _

-Padre…

-Ya, ya- agitó sus brazo y chasqueó su dedo. Un hombre de cabello azulado le acercaba una caja de oro, muy decorada, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió- en realidad y para serte sincero, quería reunir a toda mi familia, insisto, es una lástima que se haya sentido indispuesto. Una verdadera pena.

_Qué bueno que no vino ¡Gracias Sasuke!_

Quería gritarle a Fugaku que si esta era una cena _familiar, _nada tenía que hacer yo aquí.

-Shisui y Obito vendrán para la siguiente semana- su boca emanaba el humo del tabaco- espero que todos puedan acompañarnos en el Restaurante Punta Diamante.

-No había escuchado hablar de él- Itachi tomaba un poco de jamón serrano.

-Está en Osaka cerca del distrito _Diamond. _Nos reuniremos ahí, en verdad espero que puedan asistir tú y… la señorita Hyuga.

En verdad quería salir de ahí.

-En este momento se me dificulta un poco- agregó Itachi- he conseguido un trabajo.

Fugaku rió un poco.

-Tú no necesitas andar consiguiendo _trabajos. _Lo tienes todo a tus pies, si quisieras, claro.

-Me gusta la independencia, padre.

-Insisto, hijo. Lo tienes todo. Además esta cena es para festejar algo muy importante dentro de las Empresas Uchiha.

¡No! ¡Empresas no! No quiero escuchar nada relacionado al dinero, mi madre siempre regañaba a mi padre cuando comenzaba a hablar de dinero sobre la mesa, decía que era de mal gusto.

-Ah- Itachi tomó una copa y la acercó a sus labios. Pareciera que yo era invisible, no decía ni comentaba nada.

-En principios, le sugerí a Sasuke que se encargara de este proyecto, pero el tiene otras cosas en su cabeza. No da para más, en cambio tú, siempre has podido con todo. Lo sabes, Itachi. Desde siempre has sido mi hijo predilecto, y ahora que lo pienso es bueno que Sasuke no haya venido.

-No menosprecies a mi hermano, supongo que ha manejado bien la empresa.

-Lo ha hecho, pero se conforma con mantenerla. En cambio, tú la harías crecer. ¿Me explico?

-Sí, comprendo tu punto.

-Quiero hablarte de Xanadú. Espero que a tu …_chica.-_hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra- No le moleste que hable de negocios sobre la mesa.

¿Acaso el hombre leyó mi mente? De ser así debería saber que sí, que me molesta y mucho.

¿Por qué no me lo pregunta a mí?

-Lo más sensato, padre, es que hablemos de _Xanadú_ en otro momento, como dijiste antes esto es una cena familiar, ¿no?

-No me salgas por la tangente, hijo. Da igual- sacó otro cigarrillo- Hablaré de Xanadú, que más da que este una Hyuga entre nosotros.

Lo peor es que yo no podía hablar. Seguía como muñequita de cristal y no culpo a Itachi, en sí me culpo a mi misma por no poderme defender, parezco un gatito asustado.

-Un lugar lleno de misterio, exuberancia y lujos. Una empresa emergerá en América, específicamente en México.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Itachi aplastó otra aceituna- No creo que sea sensato. Es una simple opinión, claro.

-Para nada, será el mejor lugar, de ahí, lo extenderemos a Sudamérica. Las Empresas Sharingan y Mangekyo nunca han salido de Japón. Y de algunas partes de Asia. En América son sonadas, como una leyenda de un Imperio, es momento de conquistarlos.

-América tiene una economía estable por Estados Unidos, o quizá estoy delirando, no soy economista ni sé de números.

-Desafortunadamente, por eso muchas veces quise detenerte e intenté por todos los medios que dejaras esa idea loca de estudiar Arquitectura, yo ya tenía concebida a Xanadú desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Sigo sin entender- alzó sus hombros- ¿Qué haría un arquitecto?

-Será fácil que aprendas la administración y esas cosas, eres inteligente. Además puede que tu te encargues del diseño y esas cosas, que va. De algo tenía que servir un Arquitecto en la familia, a final de cuentas.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

-Todo esto suena muy bonito- y alzó sus manos como si pusiera un cartel imaginario – ú. Pero no me convence del todo, ¿Qué sería?

-Fármacos.

Itachi soltó otra carcajada.

-No logró comprenderlo, en verdad. Lo siento, padre. No me siento _en mis cinco sentidos, _como para llevar a cabo un proyecto de tal escala. Como tú dices, es importante, se extenderá por toda América, literalmente quieres comprar el mundo.

-Me lo he propuesto, créeme que sí. Desde que tu bisabuelo fundó esta empresa de automóviles, ese fue el propósito, y bajo _mi _administración ha crecido de forma exponencial, a tal grado de ser una empresa de reconocimiento mundial.

-Insisto, nada tengo que ver yo ahí. Soy Arquitecto. No sé de números, ni de adminsitraciones.

-Eres audaz e inteligente.

-La inteligencia, quizá- tomó otra aceituna- pero administrar es otra cosa, no hay que confundir.

Comencé a temblar, esa plática me daba miedo. Yo seguía ahí, invisible. Sé de_ números, y de esas cosas, _pero me aterra saber que estoy en medio de una conversación de la empresa enemiga de papá y el proyecto suena ambicioso. Pero no soy nadie para decir algo.

Unos pasos se escucharon, un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello largo se acercó. Su cara daba miedo. No malentiendan, no es que fuera _poco agraciado. _Sino que emanaba una actitud severa, espectral, de miedo.

-¡Kim!- gritó Fugaku, la chica llegó a pasos rápidos.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?

-La cena.

-Como usted ordene- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Itachi tomó un jamón combinado con queso y un poco de champagne.

-Tiempo sin verle, tío.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me miró de una manera _casi_ asesina.

-Hermano- Fugaku le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda- tenemos una invitada de lujo, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de manera grosera.

Rogué no sonrojarme, y no lo hice. Hable con voz firme y fuerte, para eso tuve que enterrarme las uñas en mis rodillas. Nadie vio esa acción.

-Hinata Hyuga.

Madara tomó una aceituna.

-Los Hyuga, tan orgullosos como nosotros, ¿no?- masticó la aceituna, que era de color negra- ¿a qué se debe el honor?

Miré de reojo a Itachi, asustada.

-Fugaku-sama nos ha invitado, a Itachi y a mí a esta cena. El honor es todo mío, Madara-sama- estuve a punto de escupir de asco el honorifico sama. Es cierto, somos orgullosos y eso nadie lo niega. Mi padre jamás llamaría _sama_ a ninguno de los Uchiha. Antes muerto. Puedo escuchar sus regaños en mi mente.

"_¿A tal grado te rebajas Hinata?"_

-No es necesario fingir, chiquilla- Madara me miró directamente a los ojos- pero en fin, de cualquier manera, no me interesan mucho los negocios…

_-Ni a mí señor- _pensé para mí misma.

-Sin embargo, en lo personal quiero saber qué relación tienes con mi sobrino. O mejor dicho con mis sobrinos.

Otro insulto indirecto para mí. Felicitaciones, señores Uchiha.

-Perdón si sueno grosero, ustedes disculpen- respondió Itachi- Por el momento no quiero que en esta _gran cena_ se mezclen nuestras relaciones personales, pero tengan por seguro que si Hinata está aquí a mi lado, es porque me interesa como mujer y quiero algo serio.

Fugaku fumó otro cigarrillo y Madara sonrió sarcásticamente. Y yo que pensé que la persona desagradable era Fugaku, me doy cuenta que estaba _muy muy equivocada. _Lo más raro es que papá nunca mencionó a ningún Madara en sus top-ten de enemigos empresariales ni personales.

La cena estuvo servida. Nos mantuvimos callados todo ese tiempo, nadie dijo nada.

-Es tarde- Itachi rompió el silencio infernal- Me temo que ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Como sea- dijo Madara.

-Quisiera que pudiéramos hablar un día de estos a solas sobre Xanadú, hijo.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. No hay nada que hablar, padre. Lo siento, no me interesa el proyecto.

-Es lamentable como un Uchiha renuncia a sus bienes materiales- comentó Madara- Lo tienes todo, dinero cuanto tú quisieras.

-Ya dije que me gusta ser independiente, nada de malo hay en eso.

-Como sea, me gustaría que cuando yo muera te encargaras de la empresa- Fugaku fingió pena- y también, quién sabe, que si tú y la señorita Hyuga llegan a formalizarse…

-Hinata no me interesa por Byakugan- la voz de Itachi sonaba molesta- Ya nos vamos.

Me despedí de Madara y de Fugaku, y quise salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo tenía que esperar. No debía verme tan impaciente.

Juugo trajo el automóvil de Itachi.

-Espero verle de vuelta- y se despidió.

* * *

¡Hola! Recién acabo de leer un libro "El descenso de Xanadú" de Harold Robbins, (amo es autor) y me gusto el nombre de Xanadú, asi que dije ¿Por qué no? y espero les haya agradado el capítulo, muchas sopresas estan por venirse...creanme, empezando por la aparición de Madara.

¡Saludos!


	14. Reencuentro en Diamante

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 14: Reencuentro en Diamante.

-Perdona por hacerte pasar un mal rato- Itachi conducía sobre la Avenida Tou.

-No te preocupes- crucé mis piernas- Tu padre es una persona _especial._

-Ni que lo digas, no sabía que vendría mi tío de haberlo sabido….

-Nunca había oído hablar sobre _Madara._

-De niño me daba miedo, es mucho más severo que mi padre. Tiene dos hijos, Shisui y Obito.

-¿Enserio?

-No los veo desde hace veinte años, creo.

-Es demasiado tiempo

-Lo sé-apretaba el volante- Ellos son mayores que yo, Madara tuvo a sus hijos antes que mi padre, sin embargo mi tío nació después.

-Ya veo.

-Cosas familiares, cosas banales, ya sabes _el primogénito. _

-Te entiendo perfectamente, es como Neji y yo.

-¿Neji no es tu hermano?

-Para nada, es mi primo. Es un año mayor que yo, pero no es mi hermano.

-Vaya- se rascó la cabeza- Toda mi vida pensé que era tu hermano mayor, quizá por eso nunca comprendí eso de que tú eres la heredera.

-Sospecho que mi papá me _destronó, _literalmente hablando.

-Ni hablar- dio vuelta sobre una calle. Estábamos cerca de llegar a casa

-¿Por qué crees que Sasuke no vino?

Alzó sus hombros- Según mi padre se sentía _indispuesto. _A saber porqué. No quiero saber nada de Xanadú, ni nada de eso. Es absurdo.

-Si me dejas darte mi opinión, creo que es buen proyecto. Suena bien.

-Un sueño. Pero es una utopía. Es casi imposible alzar una empresa en América, siendo japonés.

-No es propio de ti decir _imposible._

-Puede ser, pero es la verdad.

-¿No aceptaras?

-No, no quiero saber nada de empresas ni de dinero.

Estacionó el automóvil. Eran cerca de la una. Me abrió la puerta y yo salí del carro.

-Ha sido un día largo- dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus ojos- debo despertar temprano para el trabajo.

-Te irá muy bien- acaricié su mejilla- T…te…qu…

-Yo también te quiero Hinata- me abrazó- es hora de dormir.

"_¿Besarías mis labios que saben a frutas a la luz del sol?_

_Porque me gusta mucho todo lo que tienes_

_¿No lo ves?_

_Eres tú a quien quiero, aunque hago que los chicos caigan como fichas de dominó._

_Yo sé lo que los chicos quieren. No voy a jugar, silba todo lo que quieras pero no lo voy a decir. Quizá estaba olvidando como era el amor, olvidando como eran los latidos del corazón,_

_Quiero mi pastel y quiero comerlo, quiero divertirme y estar enamorada de ti._

_Sé que soy un desastre con mi pelo largo y mi bronceado. Mi vestido corto y mis pies descalzos._

_No me importa lo que digan de mí, porque yo sé que es amor. Tú me haces feliz."_

Desperté con una sensación diferente. Me sentía _mojada. _Inmediatamente corrí al baño y me sonrojé. Era la primera vez que había soñado estar con… un hombre. Sobre una cama.

_Eres tú a quien quiero, lo eres todo. Había olvidado lo que era el amor, como se sentían los latidos del corazón. Pero cariño, no dejes de hacérmelo._

Grité aterrada por tales pensamientos. Fue un sueño muy extraño. Me lavé la cara con agua helada.

¿Qué me está pasando? Esto no es normal. Nunca me había pasado, jamás. Suspiré mientras sentía mi vagina húmeda. Vaya dilema. En conversaciones ajenas en el baño de la escuela solía escuchar que las chicas hacían _cositas _con sus dedos en su… bueno ahí.

¡Ni pensarlo! Me comenzaron a dar escalofríos. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Salí rápidamente de la habitación. Itachi no estaba, ya habían pasado varios días desde que cenamos en la Mansión Uchiha, y de hecho, dentro de pocos días tendremos que cenar en el restaurante Punta Diamante, en efecto, no quiero ir. Sin embargo no quiero desairar a Itachi.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, me siento como en una montaña rusa.

Enciendo la televisión, sin tener algo mejor que hacer.

-"_Y en otras noticias, Sasuke Uchiha se casará…"_

No dejé que terminaran de dar la noticia. Inmediatamente apagué el televisor.

Esas eran estupideces. Pero más estúpido era pensar que Sasuke no sabía de la infidelidad de Ino, ¿tan tonto era? O quizá a él le gustaba jugar ese juego.

La playa Diamante reflejaba sus azules aguas.

Hacia un calor infernal, me abanicaba con una revista de negocios que estaba por ahí y que por cierto tomé en el lobby del hotel. Era el mediodía.

Los Uchiha tienen tanto dinero que, en alguna ocasión se encargaron de comprar su propia playa privada, dentro de una colonia llamada Diamante, dentro del Distrito Diamont, de la ciudad de Osaka. Esa ciudad esta a seis horas por automóvil, y veinte minutos en avión. No digo que mi familia no sea _excéntrica_ pero los Uchiha son _diferentes. _Por algún motivo que desconozco, Itachi logró pedir permiso en el trabajo y por ende, venimos a la reunión de Uchihas. Aburrido. No soy pesimista pero es la verdad. Así que Fugaku Uchiha, personalmente se encargó de que su avión privado nos llevara hacia un hotel cercano al restaurante Punta Diamante.

Itachi y yo, naturalmente, estábamos en habitaciones diferentes.

Tomé un vestido de manta con unas chanclas comodas para playa. Me agarre el cabello y usé maquillaje discreto, en realidad hace demasiado calor como para andarme maquillando en exceso. Suspiré agobiada. Desde que llegamos al hotel, me he bañado dos veces y ni así consigo quitarme la sensación calurosa. Itachi viste un tanto _informal_, y los dos nos preparamos para la cita en el famoso restaurante.

-¿Estas lista?- caminábamos por un pasillo, lleno de plantas y ventanas.

-Si…creo- titubeé

-Mis _primos_ son unos años mayores que yo.

-Obito y Shisui ¿cierto?

-Ajá, ellos dos.

-¿Quién mas estará?- pregunté en voz baja, muy baja.

-Mi padre, mi tío, mis primos y rumorean que Sasuke.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?

-Si- alzó sus hombros- Pero honestamente dudo que venga, el odia los climas calurosos y las reuniones en familia. Y si viene, creeme que sin duda tengo que tomar una foto u evidencia de ello. Por primera vez la _familia_ Uchiha estará reunida. Bueno… falta mi madre y mi tía.

-¿Dónde esta tu tía?

-Ella abandonó a mi tío, cuando mis primos eran apenas unos niños.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes- me puso su mano, la cual estaba tibia en mi hombro- dicen, nunca ha sido de mi incumbencia, que ella le era infiel a mi tío.

-¿Enserio?- abrí mi boca con sorpresa

-Enserio, mi tía era una actriz de cine, en aquellas épocas… su nombre es o era Mei Terumi.

Y claro que era una actriz. En más de una ocasión encontré entre las revistas de Neji una chica con ese nombre… ni idea que hacia en esas revistas, a el siempre le ha gustado lo tradicional, lo antiguo.

-Mira- Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿Ves aquello?

Era como una ciudad gigante, claro que sí.

-Esa es la Mansión de mi tío Madara.

-Oh- me rasqué mi cabello- Es muy… bonito.

-Es absurdo- rió para si mismo- Es una M-a-n-s-i-ó-n y para el solo. Mi primos viven en Iwagakure, según sé.

-Pues, tu tío es un hombre… especial.

-Sí, y ridículo.

-¿Y donde esta el restaurante?

-¿Cuánto te sorprendería saber que esta junto a su casa?

En verdad, me sorprendió.

-¿Entonces es suyo?

-Es un lujo que Madara se puede dar, debo suponer que Mei Terumi fue muy feliz. Ya sabes…

-El dinero es el himno del mundo- dije con tristeza.

-Algo así.

Itachi usaba unos lentes de sol. El dichoso restaurante era muy lujoso. Algunas personas estaban ahí, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Madara hace negocios aunque lo dudes- añadió mientras se subía sus lentes- Si mi padre es excéntrico mi tío es peor.

Y eso, fuera de impresionarme me asustó de manera absurda.

-Hemos llegado finalmente- Itachi abrió una puerta de cristal. Literal, me deslumbré con tanta blancura.

Fugaku y Madara estaban sentados en una mesa alejada, con una vista fenomenal a la playa. Los dos tenían cigarros cubanos. Y junto a ellos, había dos hombres. Quiero suponer que son Shisui y Obito.

-Buenas tardes- saludé tímidamente. Me ignoraron. Itachi se sentó y me acercó una silla. Como siempre, tan caballeroso.

-¿Y bien?- Itachi tomó un vaso con jugo, que estaba en el centro.

-Tenemos aún más invitados- Madara seguía fumando.

-¿A quién debemos el honor?- Tal parece que Itachi hace las preguntas que yo quisiera hacer.

-Es evidente que a tu hermano y a su futura esposa.

Abrí los ojos y puse más atención. ¿Acaso escuché _a tu hermano y a su futura esposa?_ No hace falta ser unos genios para saber que se refieren a Ino y a Sasuke.

-Ya veo- seguía sorbiendo su jugo- pues esperemos entonces.

-La comida parece de funeral- quisé reirme ante tal comentario. Y me sorprendió saber que se trataba de uno de los dos hijos de madara.

-Hijo- Madara lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿deseas un poco de música?

-Desde luego- cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Me atrevo a decir que es el primer Uchiha tan… _¿divertido? _ Itachi lo es, sin embargo se reserva con su familia.

Madara chasqueó los dedos, un hombresito apareció delante de él.

-Música.

-Si, mi señor- y se fue corriendo.

Rodé los ojos. No costaba nada decir _porfavor y gracias. _

-Espero sea de tu agrado, Obito- Madara segupia fumando- disfruta tú música

-Ya era hora, esto parece un funeral… ¿Por qué tan callados?- Obito, quién tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo sonreía. Era el único en aquella mesa que lo hacía. Y me miró.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó.

Yo dudé en responder, estábamos _esperando_ y los Uchiha son personas _sumamente antisociales y calladas. _

-Hinata Hyuga- respondí cortante.

-Hmmm- alzó sus hombros con un poco de indiferencia- Una Hyuga conviviendo con Uchiha, ¿me permites guardar este momento para la posterioridad? – sonrió de lado, y vió mi cara de niña asustada- Vale, querida. Tranquila, deja me presento- se puso de pie y alzó una copa- Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, hijo menor de Madara Uchiha, me dedico a la parte judicial de la empresa y de hobies soy fotógrafo- añadió con orgullo- tú serías una mujer perfecta para mi colección de fotos.

Noté que Itachi carraspeó la voz.

-Cazador- ahora, Itachi se ponía de pie- Quiero brindar por que, este día, nos reuniremos todos los primos.

Shisui, era sumamente serio. El no hablaba ni decía nada.

-Déjense de mariconadas- dijo Madara soltando un golpe- ¿¡Donde demonios está tu bebé y su put*….?!- haciendo clara referencia a Sasuke

-¡Cállate!- ahora era Fugaku quién respondía.

-Siempre soy el que inicia las discusiones- Obito comía con orgullo unas uvas- ¿Qué harian ustedes sin mi? Seguramente ser unas pasas aburridas y amargadas.

Itachi sonrió de lado y yo estaba temblando. Que familia tan loca. Madara y Fugaku eran unos neuróticos excéntricos, mientras que Shisui seguía como estatua, sospeché que fuera mudo. Sin ofender, claro.

Y en ese momento, una mujer de cabello rubio apareció. Y detrás de ella, Sasuke Uchiha.

Crucé mis piernas, deseando un milagro. Dicen, que antes los shinobis se podían transportar mediante técnicas de sellos, y deseo, en verdad que pudiera hacer eso. O mejor aún, tener un jutsu que me vuelva invisible. Pero las épocas de ninjas y de grandes hazañas ya han pasado a la historia, y se encuentran enterradas en cientos de años atrás.

De fondo, se escuchaba un violín y un piano. Y más instrumentos. Tocaban "Por una cabeza" de Carlos Gardel, pero sólo la parte instrumental. Conozco la canción porque mi padre era admirador de el y cuando _no era tan amargado_ solía poner esa música.

-Vaya- Obito seguía comiendo uvas- con que Sasuke Uchiha ha llegado, el menor de los primos.

El no dijo nada.

-¡Hola!- Ino agitó su mano alegremente y a mí, por lo menos me fulminó con odio y asco.

Sasuke ni siquiera me miró.

-Bueno, bueno. Muero de hambre- el menor de los hijos de Madara acabó con todas las uvas- Ya llegó mi primito.

Ino se sentó enfrente de mi, e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono celular. ¿Para qué? Quién sabe.

Los cubiertos estaban bañados en plata. Nos trajeron a la mesa cartas para ordenar. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

-No me interesa- señaló- Quiero un vaso con agua y una ensalada.

Todos fijamos nuestra vista en ella. Evidentemente no esta gorda, ni mucho menos. Pero siempre se empeña en verse _un poco tonta. _

-Lo que sea- Sasuke alzó sus hombros- Algo caro y fresco.

-Por supuesto- un hombre con acento francés comenzó a anotar las ordenes.

Y así sucesivamente fuimos pidiendo nuestro platillo e inmediatamente no lo traían.

Silencio. Eso era lo que había, hasta que Fugaku comenzó hablar.

-Me da gusto estar con toda mi familia, aunque evidentemente me gustaría conocer mejor a las _novias_ de mis hijos.

Comencé a sonrojarme de a poco. No era novia de Itachi.

-Disculpe, suegrito- Ino habló con voz chillante- Sasuke no es mi novio, es mi prometido y futuro esposo, ¿verdad mi amor?

Sentí como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí, poco a poco. ¿Qué es esta sensación?

-¿Y cuando será la boda?- Fugaku seguía fumando.

-Originalmente, los medios dijeron hace tres meses que sería por estas fechas, pero ya sabe… son unos chismosos sin quehacer, pero le aseguro que será la boda del año, pensamos tirar la casa por la ventana, todo de lujo- Ino tomaba agua- le aseguro que tendrá unos nietos muy hermosos, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

-Ajá- el miraba hacia un punto en el infinito. Es como cuando tu cuerpo esta en un lugar pero tu mente divaga en algún otro espacio. Estar y no estar a la vez.

-¡Ay!- ella hizo un puchero- ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan hielo conmigo?!

Tampoco contesto.

-¿y que eres Ino?- Obito la miró fijamente.

-Soy modelo y actriz.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Mi madre fue actriz!- dijo sonriente Obito- lamentablemente ella engañó ….

-Obito…

-y se fue de…

-Obito…

-pero entonces…

-¡Por un demonio Obito cállate!- Madara azotó la comida contra el piso.

-Ups- Ino dejo el celular de lado- yo sólo dije lo que…

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- Madara la fulminó con la mirada.

-Uy- y volvió a tomar se celular.

La música dejó de sonar, y la temperatura subía de a poco.

-Un momento- me paré de la silla y me dirigí al baño, claro.. ese era un pretexto para salir de esa jaula.

Me sentía de momento triste, ¿por qué? Bueno, Itachi no reía. No decía nada, ¿Por qué en nuestras cenas se divertía y hacía reir y simplemente aquí se comportaba tan distante? ¿Por qué Ino estaba aquí? Pero todas esas cosas eran banales, simples, sin sentido. Sin embargo, dolían.

-Hinata- escuché una voz detrás de mí- Hola.

Y era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del restaurante, al aire libre, lejos de todos y de _todo_.

-¿Q…que haces aquí?- fijé mi mirada en él.

-Vine a buscar un poco de paz, me parece que a ti te pasa algo similar.

-Puede ser

-Iré al grano, no me gusta dar rodeos.

-Adelante.

-¿Eres novia de mi hermano?-Me quedé callada un rato… un buen momento. Sintiendo como mi corazón latía-Porque yo, Hinata. No te he podido olvidar y en su momento… hay cosas, que me gustaría que supieras. Las cuales, cambiaran tu perspectiva de todo.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero este capítulo les agrade *3* y recuerden... esto es un ItaHina aunque haré sufrir un poquito a Sasuke (sarcasmo, claro) ¡Saludos!


	15. ¿Qué somos?

**Lo que somos**

๑ ๑ ๑

Capítulo 15: ¿Qué somos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- miré hacia el piso, lentamente me alejé de el guardando distancia.

-¿Itachi y tú son novios?

-No contestes con una pregunta.

-Es verdad, has cambiado- suspiró cansado- La gente cambia después de todo.

-Yo no cambié, simplemente me cansé. Y si estoy con Itachi es _mi _asunto, no el tuyo.

-Tienes razón- me miró furtivamente- Hinata, siempre la tuviste- sonrió de lado- Que más da ahora, sólo me gustaría ser un _conocido_ para ti.

-No hay problema, a final de cuentas yo no me considero una persona rencorosa, Sasuke- y ahora fui yo quién sonreía- Te ves muy feliz con Ino.

¿Sarcasmo? Puede ser, en realidad soy tan inocente que soy incapaz de detectar un sarcasmo, sin embargo, lo utilicé en él. Porque lo que todos sabemos es que Sasuke Uchiha no es feliz, y no será feliz si sigue con su actitud egocéntrica. Todos lo sabemos menos él. Quién debería ser el más preocupado.

-Me gustaría seguir viéndote- se recargó en la pared, con una pose muy… sexy. -¿Aceptas?

Reí un poco, por algún motivo extraño me sentía _fuerte _al estar con Sasuke no me hacia débil. De hecho no me sentía tentada a abrazarlo o ser _atenta_, simplemente en este momento, sacaba una parte de mí que no conocía. Ni él, ni yo misma.

-Ya estoy con Itachi, y creo innecesario seguir viéndonos.

Sasuke arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Por qué?- y se acercó a mi, invadiendo mi _espacio vital. _-¿Te tiento a otras cosas?- miro mis labios.

-No confundas las cosas- di unos pasos para atrás- Ya no me interesas. Seremos _conocidos, _nada más. Los conocidos no se ven frecuentemente, eso implicaría ser amigos y eso, es algo que sencillamente Sasuke no quiero.

Pude escuchar como sus puños tronaban.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres escuchar lo que te iba a decir?

-Nada de lo que me digas me importaría.

-¿Así sea sobre Xanadú?- metió sus manos a los bolsillos- Oh- fingió lastima- lo olvidaba, somos conocidos.

Y así fue como se marchó hacia el restaurante, donde todos debían estar en el mismo silencio.

Evidentemente no entré al sanitario, simplemente me quedé mirando a la nada. ¿Qué quería decir Sasuke con lo de Xanadú? ¿Qué sabía él? Y lo que es peor ¿A mi que me interesa?

Quizá porque tenía que ver con Itachi…

A lo lejos, divisé a todos sentados. Ino seguía comiendo la misma ensalada. El violinista y el pianista seguían tocando sus canciones, Madara fumaba como compulsivo, Fugaku estaba sereno, Obito y Shisui callados e Itachi estaba de lo más serio.

Y no es para menos, tarde _casi_ media hora en el baño. Desde luego mi comida se enfrió.

-Hina- Obito sonrió- Creo que tardaste mucho en el sanitario y tu comida se enfrió, ¿quieres que llamé a Klein para que te traiga algo?

-Es muy amable de tu parte pero… he perdido el apetito- contesté sin ánimos.

-¿Puedo comerme tu cena?- Todos lo miraron de una manera… _extraña -_-¿Qué?- dijo en respuesta de todas esas miradas-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Etto- jugueteé con mis dedos- Si tu gustas, casi no comí…

-¡Por mi no hay problema!

-Que desagradable- Ino texteaba desde su celular.

Rodé los ojos, no iba a contestarle.

-Bueno, bueno- Fugaku, quien estaba _molesto_ hablo- Es momento de los negocios.

Por primera vez, en la mesa, dije algo según mi criterio.

-Creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Que bueno que te diste cuenta- Madara fumaba otro cigarrillo- Ya sabes donde esta tu habitación.

Fuera de ofenderme o sentirme mal, me sentí bien. En realidad nada del dinero que tuvieran los Uchiha me interesaba, y si no fuera por Itachi, ya me hubiese largado.

-Hinata- Itachi tomó mi mano, mirándome con una mirada triste- No es necesario que…

-Estarán más cómodos- sentencié, esperando a que Ino dijera algo, sin embargo, ella estaba feliz de la vida robándose el Wi-Fi del Restaurante Punta Diamante.

-Bien- ahora era Madara quién miraba a Ino.

-Yo me voy- Obito comía el último pedazo de mi cena- esto de los negocios me aburre, a mi háblenme de problemas judiciales, si gustan. Si no…

Madara no dijo nada. Quizá el papel de Obito en la empresa no era tan importante, por así decirlo.

-Ino, está no es plática en la que tú tengas algo que ver- Fugaku agarraba una copa- Retírate.

Ella fingió dolor.

-Suegrito, pero yo no estoy…

-Dije, retírate- y la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella inmediatamente se fue, como si todos los demás fuéramos plebeyos o algo así.

Por mi parte, caminé hacia la terraza.

-¡Hinata!- Obito iba detrás de mí.

Volteé a mirarlo.

-Me has caído bien- sonrió- a pesar de ser una Hyuga, creo que eres diferente a todos. E inclusive de todas, me da tanta alegría que mi primo este con una chica como tú.

-Pero…

-No hay peros. Y como tal, me gustaría conocerte más. Y que me des consejos.

-¿Perdón?

-Se ve eres de confianza, esa güera de por ahí –miró a Ino, quien se alejaba de la playa- se cree la gran cosa sin embargo, podrá ser muy bonita y todo pero es muy _idiota. _

-Bueno… pero…

-Como sabrás soy Obito Uchiha y soy abogado de la Empresa Mangekyo, empresa en la cual labora Sasuke.

-Ya veo…

-Shisui se encarga de Sharingan, junto con mi tío Fugaku, de hecho, ahí es donde debería estar Itachi.

-Perdón que te interrumpa pero… ¿Por qué hablas de esto conmigo?

El se recargó en un barandal que estaba en la terraza.

-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie. Puede que vean mi sonrisa, pero honestamente esa es una máscara que me pongo todos los días, esperando cambiar a mi familia.

-¿Cambiarla?

-Los Uchiha somos muy odiosos, rencorosos y egoístas. Me incluyo en la lista, así que pienso que si uno rompe los esquemas podremos lograr cosas excepcionales, sin embargo, mi padre y mi tío….

-Entiendo.

-Por eso estoy hablando contigo, y espero que tú y mi primo se casen, hacen una hermosa pareja.

-¿Crees?

-Lo creo, Hinata. Es una lástima que Sasuke no te haya cuidado

-Bueno… ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-Sí, y quiero decirte algo. Probablemente pienses "¿Y yo qué?" pero, el asunto es que, quiero desaparecer de la familia.

-¿Por qué?

-No me malinterpretes, no pienso en suicidio. Simplemente estoy harto de todo, además tengo mis dudas… desconfió de mi propio padre y de mi tío, hay algo de _Xanadú_ que no me convence.

-¿Dudas de tu padre? ¿Obito?

-Sí. Somos una empresa dedicada a los automóviles, y de la noche a la mañana ¿Fármacos? Eso sí que es descabellado, es como decir que un panadero se dedicara a ser plomero. Absurdo. Y sé que sabes de Xanadú porque fue el tema de la comida pasada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No te lo diré- se comenzó a poner serio- Hinata, te ves buena persona. Así que confiaré en ti, tú y mi primo se deben de alejar de Fugaku y de Madara. Duele decirlo, porque es mi tío y mi padre, sí, y de hecho te debería decir _acércate a ellos_, pero no lo haré porque sería una vil mentira. Alejarte de ellos.

-Obito….

-No aceptes ninguna afiliación, ni nada. No me importa nada de los asuntos de Byakugan, créeme que si lo estuviera en este momento estaría ligándote y emborrachándote.

Abrí mis ojos asustada.

-Es broma, pero lo de alejarte si tómalo enserio. Incluso, no creas todo lo que te diga Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No conozco mucho a mis primitos, hace mucho que no los veía, es más, de Sasuke ni me acordaba. Sin embargo, él solo busca su propio beneficio, y hoy todos vimos que él estuvo detrás de ti como un perro.

-No comprendo

-Después de que saliste _al baño, _el te siguió. Debiste haber visto la cara de Itachi, de verdad, ese hombre es todo un celoso. ¿Y quién no estaría celoso? Pero de cualquier manera, no me interesa saber de que hablaron, pero si te metió dudas a la cabeza, no le creas.

-Sí, pero…

-Hinata- se acercó a mí- Tengo miedo.

-¿Obito?

-Cuando vine a la comida familiar, antes… me drogué un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Cocaína, estaba animado por eso. La tristeza no me ha dejado vivir, es como estar muerto en vida.

-No deberías…

-Lo sé, pero…- su voz se tornó quebrada- Hace años perdí a los dos mejores amigos que he tenido… y los únicos.

-Lo siento tanto…

-Bueno- comenzó a reírse- Él sigue vivo, anda en algún lugar del mundo, sin embargo, ella… está muerta. Nohara Rin… y su muerte me afectó.

-Debes estar tranquilo…

-He superado poco a poco. Pero, estar con mi familia no me ayuda, mi hermano es más egoísta que nada, en el pasado, el e Itachi fueron mejores amigos. Pero esos tiempos ya están muy alejados de regresar.

Él miro al horizonte.

-Quiero confiarte un secreto.

-Dime.

-Me borraré del mapa por un tiempo indefinido. Nadie sabrá de mí, ni mi padre. Tú serás la única, y tienes derecho a decirle a Itachi, si lo consideras. No quiero que todos crean que he muerto, o que me he suicidado, quiero tener la certeza de que alguien, en algún lugar sabe que sigo en este mundo.

-¿Crees que será lo mejor?

-A estas alturas de mi vida, ya ni sé. Tengo casi treinta años, y me veo en el espejo y sé que no tengo nada.

-Hazlo entonces, no te detengas.

-¿Guardaras mi secreto?

-Claro- respondí dándole unas palmaditas- Prometo no delatarte.

-Bien- suspiró cansado- Me iré a mi habitación, prepararé todo. Pero antes… quiero darte un consejo, no somos _tan amigos_, pero… si algún día sientes que los Uchiha somos la peor mierda de este universo, recuerda que Itachi te quiere y que puede que él no sea como todos nosotros.

Bajé la mirada.

-Y esa es la verdad, ese tipo está enamorado de ti, quizá no lo demuestra, pero lucha por él, por mantener ese _amor_. No sé si sigas queriendo a Sasuke, y no te juzgo. ¿Quién soy yo? Pero ahora te lo digo, no dejes de luchar por Itachi. Sé feliz, no quiero que llegues a los treinta viéndote al espejo y sintiendo que no tienes nada- me miró a los ojos- Gracias Hinata Hyuga.

Obito se alejó y tomo una puerta principal. Sentí algo, dolía. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque tenía una idea vaga de cómo se sentía él.

-¿Hinata?-Itachi tomó mi hombro -¿Todo bien?

Me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel, deje la puerta abierta, sin embargo mis pensamientos estaban atados a muchas cosas. Y todas eran por los Uchiha. Empezando por lo que me diría Sasuke de Xanadú y con las intrigas de Obito, mejor dicho, con sus advertencias.

-Todo bien- contesté al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos- ¿Y a ti?

-No me quejo- alzó los hombros- Tuve que aceptar.

-¿Aceptar qué?

-El proyecto. Sólo me dedicaré a la construcción y todas esas cosas.

-¿¡Qué?!- solté un gritito.

-Bueno- se rascó la cabeza- Acepté participar en Xanadú, no quise desairar a mi padre.

Comencé a morderme los labios.

-Pero seguiré trabajando en mi empleo reciente- añadió para tranquilizarme.

-Está bien.

-Oye, ¿y de que hablaste con Sasuke?

Miré a todos lados, nerviosa.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, fue obvio que te siguió _al baño. _

-Pues nada en particular. Me pregunto sobre cómo he estado. Fue todo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, o ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-Me encaró después de la plática con mi tío y mi primo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Discutimos, pero fue algo sin sentido.

No sabía que decir, así que me quedé en silencio.

-Me pegunto, entre otras cosas, si tú y yo…. Somos novios.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿y qué respondiste?

-Qué sí.

-¿Somos novios?- comencé a sonrojarme.

-No lo sé- sonrió- Dímelo tú, Hinata.

-N-no comprendo.

-Quisiera aclararte mis sentimientos en un lugar _más privado. _Digno de ti, Hinata. Pero, los dos sabemos que algo sucede entre tú y yo.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Sí, yo también siento que algo pasa…

-Quizá este no es el momento, pero quiero que tengas siempre presente que te quiero

Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Y que quiero estar siempre contigo, sin importar que.

Me alejé de su pecho.

-Itachi… yo…

-Shh- puso su dedo sobre mis labios- Tranquila, relájate, cuando lleguemos a Konohoa tendrás una sorpresa y te aseguro que finalmente estaremos tú y yo, claro, si tu me aceptas- sacó un pequeño anillo , una cajita roja- Esto no es lo que crees, es un símbolo de que somos algo, en este momento quizá no somos novios, sin embargo, en algún momento seremos más que eso.

Los colores me subieron al rosto.

-Esta es una pregunta, _pre-noviazgo. _Quizá nunca la hayas escuchado, pero es una _promesa,_en la cual prometo serte fiel, amarte y cuidarte. Te amo Hinata y eso nunca cambiará porque soy y seré tuyo, si así lo deseas, y este anillo es símbolo de esa promesa, es un regalo, y la pregunta es… ¿quieres estar conmigo? Insisto, esto no es formal, pero es una pregunta _pre-noviazgo. _Tú lo mereces todo- y me besó, de nuevo. Fue ese tipo de beso tan mágico- ¿y tu respuesta es?

* * *

Oh Dios, *No haré spoilers* ´Pero el manga de hoy, si me llegó... y bueno, casualmente cuando Obito estaba empezando a aparecer en mi fic T.T okya.

Ahora, volviendo a la historia ¿qué tal? ¿les agrada? ñ.ñ/ WoW, más de 90 comentarios, nunca había llegado a tanto, ¡gracias! he leído cada uno de sus lindos comentarios :3 Gracias, gracias. *w*


End file.
